En Paris: L'amour (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA ¡El clan Hummel-Hudson se va a París! Sin embargo, van a pasar las vacaciones con nada más ni nada menos que con los Smythes. ¿Aprenderán Kurt y Sebastian a tolerarse mutuamente durante sus vacaciones? ¿O habrá una chispa de algo más? Kurtbastian fic. POV Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí empiezo la traducción de esta historia original de SciFiGeek14. El original en inglés lo podéis encontrar en fanfiction en: s / 9327415 / 1 / En-Paris-L-amour. También está publicado en AO3 (archiveofourown) en esta dirección /works/817688. En la versión de AO3 hay fotos en cada capítulo que no existen en la versión en ff y que complementan a la historia bastante (ver notas a final del capítulo para más explicaciones.)

La autora también tiene tumblr bajo el nombre de Chrismydisneyprince. Ya sabéis que yo también tengo tumblr (ir a mi perfil para más info)

Deciros que este fic tiene lugar en el verano entre el primer y segundo año de universidad, asi que es un fic futuro, pero al estar escrito antes de que muriese Cory, el personaje de Finn sale en el fic, lo cual personalmente a mi no me supone ningún problema. No creo que eso suponga que el personaje de Finn deba desaparecer de los fics, ya que son ficción.

Y ya os dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste la historia!

**K&S**

* * *

_ Querido diario,_

_No estoy del todo seguro de por qué realmente he decidido empezar a escribir esto. No he llevado un diario desde sexto curso, al menos no con fidelidad. Quiero decir que hubo alguna entrada en mi tercer año de secundaria sobre conseguir un novio que estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas como si tuviera nueve años de nuevo, lo cual fue vergonzoso._

_De todos modos, supongo que debería empezar por decir que este diario es para un registro de un viaje. ¡El clan Hummel-Hudson se va a París! Estoy muy, muy emocionado. El Fashionista dentro de mí ya está enloqueciendo. Tengo una lista de lugares de visita obligada que me ha dado Isabelle y que voy a forzar a ALGUIEN a ir a ver conmigo. No puedo esperar a ver la ciudad. Incluso Finn y mi papá están muy contentos. Todos vamos a conseguir finalmente un sello en los pasaportes._

_Hay algunas partes malas sin embargo. La primera es que la casa en que nos alojaremos está fuera de la ciudad a una media hora en un pueblo llamado Brétigny -sur - Orge. En segundo lugar, al parecer, aunque la casa es lo suficientemente grande para tener una piscina climatizada en el patio trasero sólo tiene dos habitaciones, lo que significaba que tendré que compartir una habitación con Finn, que ronca como un martillo neumático con alergias severas. Ugg. Pero, con mucho, lo peor de este viaje es la misma gente a la que tenemos que agradecer por ello. Nos alojamos con la familia Smythe._

_Sí, Smythe, como Sebastian Smythe, el idiota de mi último año. Resulta que como su papá y mi papá ambos trabajan para el gobierno, se hicieron amigos. Bastante buenos amigos, aparentemente , así que decidió invitar a nuestra familia a su casa de verano y pagar por nuestros vuelos. Yo estaba tratando de ser positivo al respecto. Quiero decir que no es como si Sebastian quería pasar todo su verano conmigo tampoco. Tal vez podremos ignorarnos el uno al otro durante todo el verano. Tal vez eso sea una ilusión._

_Oh, bueno. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Vamos a ver si puedo mantener este diario durante el verano. ¡Oh! Y tengo esta genial vieja cámara polaroid que conseguí online para tomar fotografías junto con mi teléfono móvil. Grabaré algo aquí._

"Kurt, tío" Miré a Finn mientras empujé mi diario de nuevo en mi bolso "¡mira! Ya podemos ver la casa. ¡Es enorme!" Señaló la ventana y yo me giré para mirar donde señalaba. Él no estaba bromeando, subíamos por una colina hacia una casa muy grande. Era bastante bonita.

"Yo sabía que los Smythes estaban forrados pero eso es impresionante." Dije impresionado.

"Kurt" Mi papá me amonestó: "No opines sobre la situación financiera de los Smythe mientras nos quedamos en su casa. Sé que tú y el hijo de Derek, Sebastian, habéis tenido un pasado difícil pero somos huéspedes aquí. Por lo tanto, serás educado. Dale una oportunidad, Kurt. Tú también Finn, tal vez en un entorno no escolar os llevéis mejor " Reprimí un bufido. Sí, tal vez llegaríamos a ser los mejores amigos y saltaríamos entre las flores juntos. Eché un vistazo a Finn con desdén y él se rió así que le golpeé la espalda en comprensión.

Llegamos a la casa, aparcamos en la calzada y fuimos recibidos por el Sr. Smythe. Era alto como Sebastián con los mismos grandes dientes, sólo su sonrisa parecía menos irónica. Nos bajamos del coche y mi padre lo recibió con un apretón de manos. Tomé una foto de la casa y esperé a que se revelara.

"Hey Burt, me alegro de que hayáis venido" Tenía una voz grave muy a diferente a la de su hijo. Por otra parte yo tampoco sonaba nada como mi papá así que eso no significaba nada.

"Me alegro de estar aquí, Derek." Papá respondió antes de escoltarnos hacia adelante. Agarré mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro. "Esta es mi esposa, Carole, y su hijo, Finn. Y este es mi hijo, Kurt" Todos nosotros saludamos o le estrechamos la mano. Soplé a mi foto y la imagen se fue haciendo nítida.

"Espera" dijo mientras Carole volvió a dirigirse hacia el maletero y sacó el equipaje de él, "A ver si Sebastian viene a ayudar con las maletas." Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta y asomó la cabeza en la casa gritando a Sebastian. Bueno, ahí va mi idea de sólo evitarle. Guardé mi foto y el Sr. Smythe y mi papá comenzaron a descargar de nuevo. A la primera visión de la figura desgarbada y pomposa de Sebastian saliendo de la puerta principal me escondí detrás del coche para echar una mano también. Tal vez él me evitaría también. No lo hizo.

"Hey, Kurt, déjame que yo tome eso" Me dijo mientras se inclinó sobre mí y agarró la bolsa que había estado sujetando. El distintivo aroma de su colonia llenaba mi nariz. Aunque nunca lo admitiría a menos que fuera bajo amenaza de muerte, en realidad me gustaba su olor. Era una mezcla entre canela y colonia, algún tipo de champú con sabor a fruta, y sólo sudor. Si yo no quisiera darle un puñetazo en la cara, estaría tentado a tratar de lamerle. No es como que fuera a hacer algo así alguna vez, por supuesto.

"Er, gracias" Le dije observándolo por primera vez desde que estaba en la secundaria. Tenía los hombros más anchos, por lo menos pensé que los tenía, pero podría ser la diferencia entre vestir con una chaqueta de los Warblers o con una camiseta sin mangas verde que ahora llevaba puesta. También estaba más moreno de lo que jamás lo había visto. Él se veía bien con un poco de color. Tal vez yo conseguiría un bronceado aquí. Lo dudé.

"No hay problema, Tigre" Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió con sus grandes dientes de caballo blancos y brillantes. ¿Tigre? Casi me atraganté. Hice una mueca y él se rió de lo que debe haber sido una mirada de disgusto puro y claro. "¿No es bueno? Y yo que pensaba que lo preferirías a princesa, o algunas de mis otras más populares burlas hacia tu masculinidad" Era difícil saber si estaba haciendo una simpática broma sobre nuestro pasado o si se estaba riendo a mi costa ya que le resultaba divertido que me hubiera quedado atrapado aquí con él durante todo el verano . Bueno, Sebastian Smythe no iba a arruinar mis vacaciones de verano en París.

"Voy a ignorarte" Le informé, dándole la espalda con un giro rápido y caminando hacia donde Carole estaba caminando hacia la casa.

"¿No es este lugar encantador, Kurt?" Preguntó con una sonrisa igual de encantadora. No pude evitar una sonrisa a cambio. El entusiasmo de Carole era contagioso. Apuesto a que nunca había pensado que alguna vez llegaría a ver París. Okay. Un punto para la familia Smythe por eso.

"¡Estamos en Francia!" Le recordé con emoción y nos tomamos una pausa para saltar arriba y abajo un poco. Oí a mi padre reírse al vernos de buen humor.

"Bueno, vamos, entrad, entrad" Derek nos llamó haciéndonos un gesto para adentrarnos en la casa atravesando una hermoso vestíbulo amueblado de madera y mármol oscuro y un pasillo a la izquierda. "Ahora bien la primera habitación de huéspedes está en el primer piso. Solíamos tener dos arriba pero cuando Sebastian se convirtió en un adolescente malhumorado y pasó por su fase rebelde exigió una habitación tan lejos de sus padres como fuera posible, por lo que ahora su cuarto está aquí abajo"

"Solía colarme por la ventana y hacer autostop hasta la ciudad." Escuché a Sebastian susurrar en mi oído desde donde estaba, aparentemente de pie detrás de mí. Solté un bufido. Ahora sonaba como Sebastian.

"Me imaginé que podíamos mantener a los chicos juntos. Instalé una cama plegable allí, así que tendrán que pelearse por la cama." Burt asintió con la cabeza y miró a Finn y a mi.

"¿Eso está bien con vosotros, chicos?" Nos pidió. Eché un vistazo a Finn y él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Así que me encogí de hombros también. Los dos sabíamos que yo me iba a quedar con esa cama.

"Genial, Sebastian, muéstrales cuál es y yo subiré con Burt y Carole para hacer que se acomoden"

Sebastian asintió y se deslizó por delante de nosotros todavía con mi otra bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo. La abrió e hizo una floritura y un gesto para que entráramos. Dejé mi bolsa en la cama y Finn tiró la suya en el suelo. Sebastian se quedó en la puerta, mientras me acerqué para conseguir mi bolsa. Le tendí la mano expectante y levantó una ceja. El hijo de puta. Alcancé la bolsa con la mano y la tiré lejos de él con un fuerte tirón en la correa. La soltó y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, sonriendo. Volví pisando fuerte y puse mi bolsa al lado de mi cama.

"El baño está al otro lado del pasillo y mi habitación está al lado de él" Sebastian señaló mientras deambulamos por el pasillo. "Están técnicamente conectados entre sí por lo que tratad de no hacer ruido cuando sea tarde por la noche o temprano en la mañana. ¿Sí?" Nosotros asentimos y nos fuimos a la entrada de nuevo y seguimos más allá hasta que había una sala de estar. Tenía una decoración sencilla, un suelo de madera con una alfombra, una mesa de café, algunas sillas y un sofá. Lo único que mostraba la riqueza de los Smythe era la televisión de pantalla plana montada en la pared, encima de una chimenea. "Sentiros como en vuestra casa." Sebastian soltó mientras se dejó caer en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

"¡Sebastian Smythe saca los pies de la mesa, jovencito!" Una voz le ordenó detrás de nosotros. Me giré para encontrar a una mujer rubia que salía de lo que parecía ser una cocina. Oí murmurar a Sebastian detrás de mí y golpear sus pies hacia abajo. La mujer se limpió las manos en el delantal y me ofreció la mano. "Hola. Soy Sherry, la madrastra de Sebastian. ¡Tú debes ser Kurt!".

"Uh, sí, encantado de conocerla" Le estreché la mano. "Y éste es mi hermano, Finn." Finn se inclinó y le dio la mano antes de pasar a sentarse en una silla.

"Es un placer conoceros por fin, muchachos. Seb me lo ha contado todo sobre vosotros"

"¿Él lo ha hecho?" Le pregunté sorprendido sinceramente. Me volví a mirar por encima del hombro a Sebastian. Él miró hacia arriba.

"Le dije que tú podías cantar notas que asustaban a los perros, que te vestías como si estuvieras caminando sobre una pasarela, y que tenías el pelo muy alto. Aunque para ser justos, pareces haberte calmado un poco en las dos últimas cosas. En cuanto a tu hermano, prácticamente sólo le dije que era muy alto" Fue su respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. No pude contener a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, perdón por tratar de ser amable con los invitados, Sebastián", Dijo Sherry, "De todos modos, la cena está casi lista. Espero chicos que os guste el pollo Alfredo. No soy una chef, pero puedo manejar pasta y pensé que os gustaría una agradable comida casera en vuestra primera noche"

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Estoy seguro de que nuestros padres estarán de vuelta pronto." Le dije, "¿Puedo ayudar a poner la mesa?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Ese es el trabajo de Sebastian en las noches en que yo hago la cena" Escuché a Sebastian gemir. "Hey alégrate de que en realidad no cocino muchas veces, señor " Ella se echó a reír y fue a golpear la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sebastian ligeramente. En la parte posterior de la cabeza me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo que lo había tenido en la escuela secundaria. Se levantó y se estiró con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Escuché el chasquido de sus articulaciones.

"Esto se debe a que por lo general cocino yo" Le recordó mientras él nos pasó por el lado y se dirigió hacia el interior de la cocina. Eso fue una noticia interesante. El pomposo niño pijo de Sebastian Smythe cocina. Seguí a Sherry y a Sebastian curioso para ver más de Sebastian en su hábitat natural. Sherry volvió a la cocina y Sebastian se trasladó a los cajones para empezar a poner los platos en una mesa toda de cristal. Eso debe ser molesto para limpiar.

"Es una preciosa cocina, señora Smythe" Le felicité, no sólo por ser cortés, era en serio. Era de buen gusto con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y encimeras de mármol, muy moderna, de corte muy limpio.

"Gracias, Kurt , y llámame Sherry, por favor." Ella respondió desde los fogones. "Tuve que remodelarla el pasado verano después de mi primera visita a este lugar"

"Era mejor antes" Sebastian dijo de forma mordaz desde su sitio donde sacaba los cuchillos. Sherry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro .

"Sebastian hemos hablado de esto. ¡Se caía a pedazos, corazón!".

"A Mamá parecía irle bien."

"Sebastian , tu madre tiene su propia cocina y su propia casa ahora y te dijimos que puedes ir a visitarla tanto como lo desees mientras estamos aquí , pero ¿podemos no tener esta discusión frente a los invitados? Gracias. "Eso parecía ser el final de la conversación. Sherry volvió a su cocina y Sebastian volvió a su tarea de poner la mesa, pero él estaba mirando a las servilletas como si hubieran apuñalado a su futuro hijo. Yo sólo le miraba, la curiosidad aumentando.

"¡Huele bien aquí!" Retumbó la voz del señor Smythe mientras él y mi papá y Carole entraron.

"Está casi hecha así que ¿por qué no os sentáis y llamáis a vuestro otro hijo? Soy Sherry por cierto, encantada de conoceros a todos." Sherry saludó mientras ponía la comida en platos. Papá y Carole saludaron y Carole fue a buscar Finn y, finalmente, todos estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

El Sr. Smythe estaba en un extremo de la mesa y Sherry en el otro, mi padre estaba al lado del Sr. Smythe y Carole frente a él, Finn estaba a su lado y yo estaba al lado de Finn, y Sebastian estaba frente a mí. Qué suerte la mía. Sin embargo, me sorprendió gratamente que él estuvo tranquilo y cortés durante casi toda la cena ya que nuestros padres hicieron una pequeña charla. No fue hasta que el señor Smythe comenzó a limpiar los platos que él habló.

"¿Puedo dejar entrar a Pépé ahora que hemos terminado de comer?", preguntó esperanzado.

"Claro adelante. Ve y dale de comer" Sebastian se levantó y corrió hacia las puertas corredizas y las abrió.

"¡Pepe! ¡Aquí chico!" Gritó y unos segundos más tarde una bola de energía totalmente blanca entró dando brincos y corrió alrededor de sus pies .

"¡Oh, qué encantador!" Escuché Carole arrullar. Era un perro muy lindo. Como muy lindo. Llegó justo hasta nosotros para revisar los nuevos olores y se detuvo para lamer todos nuestros dedos, mientras que Sebastian preparaba la comida.

"¡Pepe, la comida!" Sebastian dio unas palmadas y el perro esponjoso corrió hacia él. Oí reír a Sebastian. Una risa real que venía con una sonrisa de verdad y fue agradable. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo también.

**K&S**

* * *

Si alguno tiene curiosidad de ir viendo las fotos del fic podéis acceder a la dirección de AO3 que puse en las notas de arriba y ver las fotos al final del primer capítulo, o si lo preferís, aquí os pongo la dirección de cada foto por separado. (Teneis que ir a la dirección i963 (punto) photobucket y luego copiar la dirección de cada foto a continuación). En este capítulo hay tres fotos (una del pasaporte, otra desde el avión y otra de la casa de los Smythe desde fuera) -ya sabéis que teneis que quitar los espacios y cambiar los "dot" por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / passportedited_ ?t=1369537508 (pasaporte)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / planeedited_ ?t=1369537510 (desde el avión)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / houseedited_ ?t=1369537506 (la casa de los Smythe)


	2. Chapter 2

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de este fic. Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios y por el entusiasmo mostrado en ellos. Eso hace que me ponga las pilas para traducir ;)

Os dejo el segundo capítulo!

**K&S**

* * *

Me desperté temprano y honestamente me tomé unos minutos para recordar que estaba en París y que íbamos a salir a la ciudad hoy para hacer un poco de turismo. Salté de la cama más rápido de lo que podía recordar haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y agarré la bolsa con mis productos para la mañana y me levanté para ir al baño. Finn estaba todavía dormido acostado sobre su espalda y respirando por su boca. Puse mis ojos en blanco y cerré la puerta detrás de mí eligiendo dejarlo dormir. Caminé hacia el baño, que era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba para un baño que no es principal ya que incluía una completa bañera Jacuzzi que estaba pensando en probar. Empecé a lavarme la cara a fondo y estaba a medio camino a través de enjuague, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de mi derecha. Miré con curiosidad y recordé que estaba unido a la habitación de Sebastian.

"Adelante", le contesté al golpe y la puerta se abrió para revelar a un soñoliento Sebastian que llevaba nada más que pantalones de pijama de franela. Opté por secarme la cara con una toalla para evitar comerme con los ojos sus abdominales.

"¿Siempre eres tan madrugador por la mañana, Hummel?", preguntó entrando y frotándose el sueño de su rostro. Me encogí de hombros.

"Creo que soy un madrugador además estoy un poco emocionado acerca de nuestro primer día en la ciudad." Él me sonrió y agarró su cepillo de dientes. Yo hice lo mismo y comencé a cepillármelos.

"¿No puedes esperar para todo eso turístico y disparar a todo con esa rara vieja cámara?" Yo escupí para poder responder.

"Mi cámara no es rara. Es clásica y genial y divertida, y no hay nada malo en ser un poco turístico, cuando nunca has estado en Francia antes." Él se rió y volvió a cepillarse los dientes. Terminé mi cepillado y empecé a arreglar mi cabello. ¿Cómo es que mi cabello parecía flojo y horrible y el de Sebastian parecía sexy? Negué con la cabeza para sacar el pensamiento traidor de mi cabeza y cambié de tema. "Lo siento si te desperté. Olvidé que tu habitación está justo al lado. Voy a tratar de ser más silencioso mañana por la mañana." Se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. Me tenía que levantar pronto de todos modos. Sher quiere que yo prepare el desayuno."

"No sabía que podías cocinar."

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Además…" se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de la entrada para mí:" Soy gay." Salí y me incliné para arrojar mis cosas de nuevo en mi habitación y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina juntos. "Tengo que golpear algunos de los estereotipos " Levantó sus dedos para contar con ellos. "La cocina, el canto, el baile, buen gusto, y mi amor inherente por el sexo." Él sonrió obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo por lo último. Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté en la encimera cerca de los fogones que era la verdadera mesa de la cocina y observé mientras sacaba las cosas que necesitaría para hacer el desayuno.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Las mundialmente famosas tortillas de mi madre." Me pregunté cómo era su mamá. Él parecía un poco enamorado de ella.

"¿Ella te enseñó a cocinar?" Sonrió a los fogones.

"Sí". Él negó con la cabeza: "Bueno, ¿quieres una tortilla completa o solo de claras o eres de esos chiflados por la salud veganos?"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y perderme la experiencia completa de esas mundialmente famosas tortillas?" Me burlé y él sonrió y comenzó a cocinar. "¿Te importa pero si me hago un poco de café?" Había conseguido el mal hábito de recoger una dosis por la mañana en la universidad.

"Oh, sí, claro." Metió la mano en un armario y sacó una máquina de café y luego me encontró una taza. "El café está en el estante superior de allá." Señaló y fui a escoger el tipo que quería. Acabé eligiendo una mezcla de negro normal y me puse a hacerlo. Era algo agradable, el silencio. Quizá Sebastian y yo podríamos superar este verano, después de todo.

El cómodo silencio no duró mucho pero, cuando Carole, papá, Sherry, y el Sr. Smythe decidieron bajar.

"¡Oh! Buenos días, muchachos." Dio la bienvenida Carole ,"Os habéis levantado temprano".

"Para cocinar". Gruñó Sebastián, "¿Cómo tomas tus tortillas?"

"Oh, qué bien. Estoy segura de que cómo tú normalmente las haces estará bien".

"Asegúrate de poner un montón de cosas buenas en ellas para mi amigo, Burt, aquí." El Sr. Smythe dijo golpeando a mi padre en la parte posterior.

"Mientras lo bueno significa queso y carnes sin grasa" Yo intervine por encima de mi nueva humeante taza de café.

"Aw, vamos Kurt" Papá se quejó mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina, "Estamos de vacaciones"

"Sí, y tú ya tendrás un montón de alimentos ricos en grasas en los restaurantes así que lo menos que puedes hacer es tomarlo con calma cuando estemos en la casa."

"Bueno, bueno, ¿mira quién da aquí las reprimendas?" El Sr. Smythe preguntó bromeando a la ligera.

"Sí, bueno, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de él. Si él va al hospital una vez más, voy a ser quién tenga un ataque al corazón." Papá se acercó y me dio una palmada en el brazo.

"Relájate chico", dijo, "Estas son nuestras vacaciones, se supone que debemos estar divirtiéndonos. Además, le pateé en el trasero al cáncer, que me aspen si algunas salchichas en el desayuno van a conseguirlo" Se volvió hacia Sebastián. "No te pases con la grasa, ¿te parece bien?" Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh, Kurt la tuya ya está hecha" Sebastian me entregó un plato y lo tomé sentándome a la mesa.

Se veía bien, sin duda no envenenado. Agarré un tenedor y ataqué la tortilla y casi gemí. Bueno, tenía que admitir que el chico sabía cocinar. Terminé esa tortilla en lo que debía ser un tiempo récord. No todo el mundo ni siquiera se había sentado a la mesa o recibido comida, eso es como de rápido la inhalé. Podría haber incluso lamido mis dedos. Pillé a Carole sonriéndome mientras comía la suya. Me encontré con su mirada desafiante. No me importa cuántas miradas significativas ella me diera, no me atraparía felicitando al chef. Las viejas rivalidades son difíciles de olvidar. Desafortunadamente, Sebastian estaba haciendo todo lo posible para acabar con ella. En realidad salió de los fogones para acercarse y darme otra tortilla que ni siquiera había pedido, pero quería.

"Um, gracias." Le dije con timidez y él sonrió y me guiñó el ojo en respuesta. Era un bastardo engreído.

"¿Cómo es que nadie me despertó para el desayuno?" Finn saludó mientras se tambaleaba hacia la cocina.

"Debido a que ni un tornado te podría despertar, Finn." Bromeé. Se sentó a mi lado con un golpe pesado y me sacó la lengua.

"¡Ooh! ¡Tortillas!" Se acercó y me robó el plato justo debajo de mi tenedor.

"¡Hey! ¡Finn! ¡Devuélvemelo!"

"Finn, devuélvele a tu hermano su comida." Carole le regañó sin levantar la vista de su propio plato. Papá tampoco levantó su mirada, mientras dijo con la boca llena,

"Escucha a tu madre." Finn puso mala cara y deslizó mi plato devolviéndomelo. Lo miré y di una gran y exagerado bocado.

"No te preocupes. Yo me encargo." La voz Sebastian vino de encima de mi hombro. Se inclinó y puso un plato delante de Finn. En él estaban tres de las más grandes tortillas rellenas que jamás había visto. Era una cantidad indecente de comida, y perfecta para Finn. Lo atacó directamente.

"¡Gracias, hombre!" , Exclamó a través de un gran bocado. Carole le dio esa "No hables con la boca llena' mirada y se centró en la deglución antes de añadir: "Realmente muy bueno."

"Gracias." Sebastian se sentó a mi otro lado con su propio plato con dos tortillas de tamaño más razonable.

"Como la mayoría de los adolescentes, el camino al corazón de Finn es a través de su estómago", informé a Sebastián, luego me incliné hacia él para susurrarle en complicidad: "Yo no voy a ser tan fácil de ganar." Él dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Creo que es algo bueno que me gusten los retos, entonces." Él guiñó un ojo. Joder, él guiñó un ojo. Yo estaba momentáneamente aturdido en silencio. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Probablemente, era Sebastian después de todo.

"No creo que mi aprobación sea algo en lo que encuentres que valga la pena gastar tu tiempo."

"Sí, bueno, como dije antes, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí." Pero yo planeaba averiguar más. Iba a romper el misterio que era Sebastian Smythe y tenía todo el verano para hacerlo. Llevamos nuestros platos al fregadero y luego regresamos a nuestras habitaciones para alistarnos para el día de visitas turísticas. Finn reclamó el cuarto de baño porque se había despertado el último y tenía un malvado pelo de cama que arreglar. Cuando se encerró me dirigí a nuestra habitación compartida asumiendo que Sebastian volvería a su habitación para cambiarse, pero en lugar de eso me siguió.

"¿Vas a ponerte uno de tus fabulosos y extraordinarios trajes "Kurt Hummel"?", preguntó apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Me pregunté si esto iba a convertirse en un hábito.

"Puede ser. Estaba pensando en una bufanda y chaleco combinados con clásicos jeans ajustados y botas marrones." Reflexioné recordando el traje que había empacado en el último minuto. Sebastian se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás para sacarlo adelante. De alguna manera lo haces normalmente".

"Cuidado, Suricato, eso fue casi un cumplido." Su sonrisa me recordó aquel poema sobre un cocodrilo seductor.

"Debo estar resbalando. Me aseguraré de llamarte señora un par de veces mientras estamos visitando todas esos sitios de la moda de los que no dejas de hablar".

"Cállate. Se me permite estar emocionado. Nunca he estado fuera del país antes y es el sueño de todo amante de la moda visitar París."

"Bien, bien, eso es justo. Supongo que nunca realmente conseguí toda esa emoción de los turistas ya que crecí aquí. Pero prométeme una cosa. Cuando nos deshagamos de los viejos y te lleve a las partes no turísticas interesantes de la ciudad, ¿podrás bajar el tono?"

"¿Cuándo tú qué?" Le pregunté confundido. Eso era nuevo para mí.

"Bueno, no pensaste que iba a dejar que te pases todo el verano aquí y no enseñarte la verdadera ciudad de Paris, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, hay más en la ciudad aparte de trampas para turistas. Hay tiendas pequeñas y pequeños cafés, la gente y el romance" Se acercó a mí, poniendo una mano en el marco de la puerta de al lado. Recordé una vez más que estaba sin camisa, "La vida nocturna, el baile y la música, las luces y el verdadero significado de la ciudad del amor." Tragué saliva espesa.

"Supongo que imaginé que no querrías pasar el rato conmigo. Quiero decir que realmente no te gusto casi nada".

"No soy el mismo idiota que estaba en la escuela secundaria, Kurt."

"Te lo dije. Soy difícil de comprar".

"Tengo todo el verano para demostrarlo."

"¿Por qué te importa lo que pienso de ti?"

"Porque…" Él extendió la mano y rozó un dedo por el lado de mi cara. Era un gesto íntimo y si yo no estuviera en estado de shock podría haberle golpeado la mano para alejarla. Yo sé que lo habría hecho si estuviéramos de regreso en la escuela, en el Lima Bean, en lugar de en París, "Tú eres mi mayor pesar."

Se fue antes de que pudiera responder, o incluso procesar lo que había dicho, y mucho menos entender el sentido de ello. ¿Yo era su mayor arrepentimiento? ¿No eran esos ganchos al azar en Scandals, o casi cegar a Blaine, o la forma en que se sentía en parte responsable de la tentativa de suicidio de Dave o los esteroides que había tomado con los Warblers? Quiero decir que sé que había sido terrible conmigo, pero yo había sido mezquino con él también. Seguía de pie en el camino de la puerta como un idiota cuando Finn entró.

"Hey, hombre" saludó, "¿Estás bien, Kurt? Tenemos que vestirnos. Vamos a ir a visitar el Lu-ver hoy y ver esa pintura famosa Mona y yo sé cuánto tiempo tardas en vestirte".

"Sí." Estuve de acuerdo: "Ya voy. Y es el Louvre, Finn."

"Lo que sea, Bro. Es que tomé clases de español."

"Finn, apenas puedes hablar Inglés."

_Querido diario,_

_Todavía me siento raro escribiendo esto. Pero bueno, hoy ha sido un día muy divertido. Empezamos con un increíble desayuno y luego fuimos a la ciudad para hacer turismo. Visitamos un montón de lugares incluyendo muchos de mis destinos de moda. Fue muy impresionante ver Chanel y Dior en persona así. Hice algunas fotos para demostrarle a Isabelle que he estado allí. Caminamos a lo largo del río Sena. Fue muy bonito._

_Pasamos mucho tiempo en el Louvre porque Carole tenía muchas ganas de visitarlo. Sherry parecía saber una cantidad sorprendente de cosas sobre el arte que había allí. Ella parece genial, pero no está muy unida a Sebastian, no como lo unidos que Carole y yo nos hemos convertido. Pero él todavía tiene su madre aún viva, así que supongo que es diferente, además ¿quién soy yo para juzgar sus relaciones familiares?_

_Después de que salimos del Louvre estaba lloviendo, así que cogimos un tren de vuelta para salir de la ciudad y comimos algunas sobras de la noche anterior. No me molestó mucho porque todavía conseguí ver más de la ciudad de París de lo que había visto nunca. Además todavía tenemos como dos meses para ver toda la ciudad antes de que tengamos que volver a Lima y prepararme para volver a la escuela._

_El Sr. Smythe nos prometió que el clima se volverá más cálido pronto y seremos capaces de utilizar la piscina este verano. Me alegro de haberme acordado de traer mi protector solar. Sólo puedo imaginar la burla y mofas que conseguiría de cierta persona si me quemara como una langosta._

_Pero de todos modos espero que la lluvia no vaya a durar. Quiero ver todo lo de esta ciudad. Visitar todos los puntos turísticos en la primera semana y luego de acuerdo con Sebastian me va a mostrar todos los lugares no turísticos. Lo que sea que eso significa. Supongo que lo descubriré._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al segundo capítulo del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / chaneledited_ ?t=1369780615 (foto de Chanel)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / dioredited_ ?t=1369780619 (foto de Dior)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / hermesedited_ ?t=1369780622 (foto de Hermes)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / louvreedited_ ?t=1369780625 (foto del Louvre) en esta Kurt escribe "Carolle realmente quería ir a ver el Louvre!)


	3. Chapter 3

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios y a los que leeis. Aquí os dejo nuevo capitulo!

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Me desperté con el sonido de una tormenta. Hasta aquí, mi perfecto viaje a París iba según lo planificado. Supongo que esto significa que vamos a pasar el día aquí dentro. Tuvimos un desayuno más relajado esta mañana, buenos cereales, y he estado acurrucado con una buena novela de detectives casi toda la mañana. Pero creo que voy a ir a explorar un poco más de la casa hoy. Por lo que sé, papá y el señor Smythe ( Derek ) estaban viendo deportes en francés. Al parecer, los deportes son los mismos sin importar el idioma en que están hablando. Estoy bastante seguro de que Sherry está trabajando en una oficina en algún lugar y Carole estaba acurrucada trabajando en un crucigrama. Tal vez cuando explore encontraré a Finn o a Sebastian para entretenernos un poco._

Fue el sonido de disparos y palabrotas lo que me llevó arriba. Encontré una habitación al final del pasillo, que parecía ser una sala de juegos. Estaba llena de DVDs y juegos de mesa y una televisión frente a la que Finn y Sebastian estaban sentados. Una especie de juego de acción y disparos estaba reproduciéndose y ellos estaban machacando los botones de sus mandos con violencia.

"¡Por ahí! ¡Por ahí!" Finn gritaba, "Zombie a tu izquierda hombre!"

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Ah! He caído", fue la respuesta de pánico similar de Sebastian, "¡Revíveme!"

"Ya voy !Ah, mierda, el cargador!" Vi la pantalla emergente del final y ambos gimieron y dejaron caer sus mandos. No pude evitar soltar una risita a los dos. Eran tan chicos. Giraron la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme.

"Bueno, esos zombis van a estar decepcionados por la calidad de los cerebros que acaban de ganar." Informé acercándome paseando y me posé en el brazo del sofá donde estaban sentados.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que eso fue un insulto", dijo Finn, señalando con el dedo acusatoriamente: "Pero porque somos hermanos voy a dejarlo pasar. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Nos vendría bien otro tirador".

"Finn, ya sabes que no entiendo que hay de divertido con los asesinos de cerebros llamados videojuegos." Le respondí sin ocultar mi desprecio evidente. Sebastian se rió.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kurt?", preguntó, "¿las cosas masculinas no son tu fuerte?"

"Al contrario," me incliné y me aseguré de que Finn no podía oírme, "me encanta todo lo masculino. Eso es una gran parte de ser gay." Sebastian se echó a reír. Una verdadera risa incontrolable, desde sus entrañas. Se sujetó el estómago y sus ojos se arrugaron. En cierto modo me hizo sentir como un cumplido que yo hubiera causado esa reacción.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Finn.

"Dije, que luego le explicaré por qué suelo hacerte papilla en el Mario Kart y destrozar a los colegas cuando sueles obligarme a jugar contigo como unión fraternal." La respuesta elocuente del Finn fue sacarme la lengua.

"Eso a mí me suena como un desafío." Sebastian intervino, "Demuestra lo que vales, Hummel. Recoge un mando y empieza a disparar a algunos zombies o vete y retírate a tu habitación y haz algo de tejido de punto como panties". Él movió las cejas en mi dirección. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Supongo que no hay nada mejor que hacer con esta tormenta." Me dejé caer entre los dos y enchufaron un mando para mí. "Gracias."

"¿Sabes cómo jugar, Kurt?" Preguntó Finn.

"Um, ¿disparando a los zombies?"

"Lo que quiere decir es si sabes los controles, imbécil." Interrumpió Sebastian. Le di un codazo en el costado.

"Este es para disparar", él señaló, "ese es para recargar, ese para agacharse, ese es para recoger un objeto, ese es para dejarlo abajo, ese es para lanzar, ese otro es para cambiar de arma."

"Wow, um, creo que lo pillo"

"Está bien vamos a empezar. A ver cuánto tiempo podemos durar con un tercero." La partida comenzó y todos corrimos alrededor para recoger el equipo y las armas, las vidas, munición y otras cosas. Luego nos agachamos y comenzamos a disparar y a explotar zombies, mientras ellos nos asaltaban. Yo sobre todo empecé a machacar los botones.

"Kurt no estás ayudando".

"¡No soy bueno disparando a personas!"

"¡Tú eras el que quería jugar!"

"¡Dejad de distraerme!"

"¡Tú sólo golpea el mismo botón y dispara!"

"¡Cállate o voy a dar la vuelta y te dispararé y miraré mientras los zombies te comen!"

"Oh, eso es muy bonito, Kurt. Me alegra saber que, si los zombis alguna vez nos atacaran, dispararías a tu hermano y dejarías que me comieran".

"Hey. Tú eres un hermanastro. No tengo lealtad de sangre hacia tí." Yo le saqué la lengua. "Considera esto como una venganza por todos los globos de pis y los lanzamientos a contenedores de basura de mi primer año año." Finn hizo una pausa y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, eso es justo." Se rió Sebastian.

"Tío", dijo entre disparos a zombies "hermanastro o no, vosotros dos peleáis como hermanos."

"¡Voy a matarte también Smythe!" Amenacé.

"¡Hazlo, Hummel! Voy a terminar contigo. Estoy haciendo todo el trabajo aquí de todos modos. ¡Ah! ¡Zombie! ¡Zombie! ¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta!" Me reí cuando un zombie tomó su personaje y lo tiró.

"¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo acerca de hacer todo el trabajo?" Bromeé.

"¡Kurt! ¡Cuida tu espalda!" Exclamó Finn.

"¡Ah!" Traté de dar la vuelta y acabar con el zombie detrás de mí, pero era demasiado grande. Mi personaje fue asesinado. "¡Maldita sea!" Tiré el mando hacia abajo en señal de frustración. Otra razón por la que no me gustaban los videojuegos es porque eran realmente frustrantes. Crucé los brazos e hice un puchero mientras veía a Finn terminar el juego.

"Y eso es jugar, amigos." Finn dijo con un profundo suspiro: "Voy a ir a buscar algo de comida." Dio una palmada una vez, se levantó y desapareció de la habitación. Sebastian y yo nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato.

"Um" dijo finalmente, "¿Quieres jugar otra ronda?" Levanté una ceja. "Sí, no lo creo." Traje mis rodillas hasta la barbilla y la apoyé en ellas. "¿Podríamos, uh, cantar?" Yo le miré de reojo. "¿Ver una película?" ¿Por qué estaba intentándolo tanto?

"¿Qué película? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Um, no sé. Tengo algunas allá". Señaló un estante. "Tenemos un poco de acción, algunas comedias románticas, algunas cosas en francés, un poco de drama que a Sher le gusta."

"Qué divertido". Le dije sin expresión. Se mordió el labio mientras parecía pensar y tuve que mirar hacia atrás en la pantalla del televisor. Todavía estaba parado en la pantalla final del juego.

"¿Strip Poker?"

"No."

"¿Chupitos en el cuerpo?"

"¡No!"

"¿Quieres tener sexo?" Golpeé la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Eres un cerdo."

"Vamos, estás totalmente sonrojado. Tú sabes que estás pensando en ello." Él me dio un codazo en el hombro y me sonrojé más fuerte.

"Eso es todo. Me voy. Mi libro es mucho menos molesto y más elocuente".

"Grosero".

"Dice el chico que saca el tema del sexo."

"Eso es un poco "mi numerito", nene".

"Pensé que me dijiste que habías cambiado." Me levanté y me estiré. Él frunció el ceño y suspiró.

"Mira, lo siento. ¿vale?" Arrojó la cabeza contra el sofá y gimió al techo en señal de frustración" Me sale de forma natural. Estoy tratando de ser un buen chico, pero sigo siendo sarcástico a veces. No puedo evitarlo. Simplemente brota y lo dejó escapar." Suspiré y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que darte algo de crédito porque tus comentarios son sólo inapropiados en lugar de completamente malvados." Él me miró y sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa no muy de Sebastian. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa tiraba de las cuerdas de mi corazón? ¿Estaba realmente empezando a gustarme Sebastian Smythe? ¿Confiaba en él? ¿O por lo menos, flipaba de pasar el rato con él? Él palmeó el asiento junto a él en el sofá y después de un giro de ojos me senté de nuevo y enrosqué las piernas al estilo indio. Él hizo lo mismo por lo que nos quedamos uno frente al otro cara a cara.

"Dime algo sobre ti." Le pedí. Él parecía confundido.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No lo sé. Cualquier cosa".

"Um, nací en Ohio, pero viví en Francia hasta que tuve diez años."

"¿Por qué te mudaste?"

"Mi padre no estaba contento con el sistema escolar francés." Se encogió de hombros.

"Oh. ¿Qué hay de tu madre?"

"Ella, uh, ella optó por quedarse aquí. Su matrimonio no duró mucho después." Oh.

"Lo siento." Se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. Quiero decir, ahora como que vivo en dos países y tengo dos mamás. Nos peleamos a veces, pero en general, no es tan malo." Asentí con la cabeza. "Tu turno ahora. Dime algo sobre el único Kurt Hummel".

"Hmmm, bueno. He vivido en Ohio toda mi vida hasta el año pasado cuando me convertí en Neoyorquino".

"Las noticias en torno a la esfera Facebook me dijeron que arrasaste, princesa." Yo sonreí.

"Exactamente. Nueva York es mi hogar ahora. Los neoyorquinos son mi gente." Él se rió entre dientes.

"Ohio no te merecía, Hummel." Le sonreí y me sonrojé. ¿De dónde sacó el decir cosas como esas? "¿Te importa si te pregunto acerca de tu madre? Quiero decir que yo acabo de decirte lo que pasó con mi familia echada a perder, y tú vas a llegar a conocer a mi "maman", mi mamá, en algún momento".

"¡Oh! Sí, um, cáncer. Ella murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. La echo mucho de menos, pero estoy contento con mi familia ahora. Incluso Finn y yo nos llevamos bien ahora y Carole es dulce. Ella hace que mi padre sea feliz también, así que eso es todo lo que necesito".

"Eso es muy dulce. Típico de ti, Hummel." Me reí.

"Hey, mi vida no ha sido todo como entre algodones. Yo fuí objeto de burlas durante años por imbéciles como tú y mi hermanastro".

"Me molesta eso. Yo soy mucho más inteligente que gigantor." Le di una palmada en el hombro.

"Por lo menos en tu guerra fisiológica podría luchar en tu contra. Finn y sus amigos me tiraban a un contenedor de basura y yo era literalmente demasiado pequeño para defenderme."

"Recuérdame que le dé una propina accidentalmente en la piscina una vez que deje de llover." Me reí de eso.

"¿Hablas francés?" Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

"Sí, lo aprendí como lengua materna y luego venir a visitar a mi mamá cada verano me obligó a continuar."

"Yo lo estudié en la escuela, pero mi acento es muy de Ohio." Él se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno visitar el país ayudará. Y mi mamá sólo habla inglés cuando tiene que hacerlo así que podrás practicar cuando la conozcas"

"¿Cuándo vamos a visitarla?"

"Bueno, yo pensé en escaquearnos uno de los días turísticos y parar para ponernos al día sólo nosotros dos. Y luego cuando sientas que estás harto de la ciudad y de tomar fotos te llevaré para encontrarnos con ella y conseguir que pruebes un poco de su comida. Sólo tú sin embargo. De ninguna manera voy a lanzar a tu hermano sobre la cocina de mi mamá." Me reí. Sebastian quería que conociera a su madre. Sólo yo. ¿Por qué eso sonaba como algo que fuera realmente grande e importante?

"Suena como un plan."

"Está bien mi turno. ¿Por qué te cambiaste a Dalton y luego te transferiste de nuevo?"

"Estaba siendo intimidado realmente de forma muy grave"

"Tú mencionaste eso, basurero y esas cosas, ¿no?" Negué con la cabeza.

"Lanzamiento contra las taquillas y amenazas de muerte."

"Ay. No te culpo por cortar con eso y salir corriendo. Entonces, ¿qué cambió?"

"Extrañaba a mis amigos. Y realmente conseguí un solo en una competición y mi primer beso. Me dio la confianza para enfrentar mis miedos." Me sonrojé en la parte del primer beso y se echó a reír.

"Tu turno".

"¿Esto de los turnos es como si fuera un juego?"

"Vamos, como si no tuvieras más preguntas para mí."

"Está bien. Bueno, supongo que me preguntaba acerca de", me detuve a pensar si esto iba demasiado lejos "me refiero que me enteré de que la razón por la que los Warblers quedaron descalificados el año pasado..."

"¿Quieres saber si tomé los esteroides?"

"Uh, sí." Miré hacia abajo y me toqué las uñas con nerviosismo.

"Me negué".

"Pero Blaine dijo que Trent dijo que el nuevo tipo ese de la gran mandíbula, expulsaba a cualquiera que se negara"

"Sí, bueno, eso fue sólo para los que encontraban difícil mantener el ritmo. Sin ofender a Trent por supuesto. Además de que necesitaba mi voz para mi solo." Asentí con la cabeza.

"Me alegro de oír eso. Admito que estaba dispuesto a regañarte".

"El buen camino ahora, ¿recuerdas?" Me preguntaba quién era este nuevo Sebastian. "¿Te importa si te pregunto acerca de, ya sabes, ¿por qué la pareja maravilla rompió?"

"Oh. Él, um, me engañó." La mandíbula de Sebastian cayó. En realidad, cayó de una forma un tanto cómica.

"Ese pedazo de mierda", dijo después de una pausa: "Juro por Dios que voy a patear el culo de ese pequeño enano." De hecho, se estaba poniendo muy enfadado.

"¿Por qué te enfadas? Quiero decir que tú intentaste activamente robármelo en un momento dado".

"Sí, hasta que me di cuenta de que nadie sería tan completamente estúpido como para renunciar a su final feliz de cuento de hadas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Él se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Ambos parecíais tan felices y con miradas de corderitos".

"Así que tú renunciaste a coquetear con él y decidiste ser un idiota para los dos."

"Algo por el estilo." Puse los ojos en blanco y no podía dejar de reír. Me estaba divirtiendo hablando con el maldito Sebastian Smythe. "Yo no entiendo por qué alguien te engañaría. ¡Él debe estar ciego! Quiero decir, tal vez le lastimé el ojo más de lo que pensaba".

"¡No bromees sobre eso! ¡Tuvieron que hacerle cirugía!" Pero no podía dejar el resoplido poco digno que escapó de mí.

"Sin embargo, tengo que darle un punto. Por tener las pelotas para engañar a Kurt Hummel, la princesa de hielo y extraordinaria perra, eso es algo. Apuesto a que le despedazaste" Me encogí de hombros. Yo sabía que él estaba tratando de darme un cumplido de forma indirecta, pero recordar el suceso no me dio ganas de sonreír.

"La verdad es que sólo como que lloré y viví a base de pastillas para dormir sin receta, compras online, salí con un chico británico que en realidad era muy dulce, pero yo todavía estaba con el corazón roto por Blaine así que lo fastidié. Luego me acosté con mi ex que me había engañado lo que fue un error y él se convenció de que era una buena idea pedirme que me casara con él y arruinar mi corazón aún más." Sebastian se había quedado en silencio. "Lo siento. No era mi intención hacer que este juego de preguntas y respuestas se convirtiera en algo tan triste".

"Está bien. Yo pregunté. Yo no quería meter el dedo en la llaga." Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia abajo.

"Es pasado. Blaine y yo somos amigos ahora."

"¿Crees que alguna vez volverás con él?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez si no puedo encontrar una mejor opción".

"No te valores tan poco, Kurt." Miré arriba hacia él sobresaltado cuando sentí que él agarró mi mano y la apretó rápidamente. Él estaba mirándome. Parecía sincero. Sus ojos eran realmente verdes.

"G-gracias." Tartamudeé. Él estaba haciéndome poner nervioso. Yo no había tenido un varón gay atractivo poniendo mucha atención en mí desde Adam, con la excepción de Blaine. Quiero decir, yo no quería darle un beso o tener relaciones sexuales con él. Era Sebastian. Pero era agradable, la atención.

Un gran trueno interrumpió el momento y ambos saltamos. Nos miramos y nos reímos. Luego nos quedamos en la oscuridad.

"Creo que se fue la luz.", Comentó Sebastián.

"¿Eso crees?" Me reí, "Bueno, hasta ahora mi aventura de cuento de hadas en Francia no va como estaba previsto. ¿Tienes por lo menos una linterna o velas en alguna parte?" Él no respondió de inmediato y el silencio se extendía en la oscuridad. Mis ojos aún no se habían adaptado, pero yo sabía que él todavía estaba allí. "¿Sebastian?"

"¿Quieres tener sexo ahora?"

Yo le di una suave cachetada.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al tercer capítulo del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / kitchenedit_ ?t=1370271686 (foto de la cocina)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / livingroomedited_ ?t=1370271693 (la sala de estar)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / dogedit_ ?t=1370271681 (Pèpé) -Kurt escribe sobre la foto -el perro más lindo

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / sebsdadedit_ ?t=1370271697 (el Sr. Smythe)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / sherryedit_ ?t=1370271701 (Sherry)


	4. Chapter 4

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Me ha encantado saber que os gustó tanto el anterior capítulo con la conversación entre Kurt y Sebastian, y las insinuaciones de Sebastian XD

Bueno, os dejo otro capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia de SciFiGeek14

**K&S**

* * *

"Oh Kurt , me alegro tanto de que me convencieras de comprar este top. Tienes razón. Estamos de vacaciones básicamente gratis. Debería permitirme a mí misma derrochar y hacer una pequeña compra por placer." Carole reconoció mientras nos amontonamos en la puerta principal de la casa Smythe.

El cielo estaba despejado y todos nos habíamos ido de compras y a hacer turismo. Habíamos estado todos juntos durante la primera mitad del día, visitando el Arco de Triunfo y el Sena, y por supuesto la Torre Eiffel. La cual Finn insistió que debíamos subir por las escaleras hasta la cima a pesar de que papá, Carole y Sherry tomaron el ascensor. El Sr. Smythe estaba ocupado con llamadas de conferencias por su trabajo durante todo el día por lo que optó por quedarse en casa. Sebastián sólo logró hacer un par de paradas de autobús antes de que él nos abandonara para ir a visitar a su verdadera madre. Era extraño no oír sus comentarios al margen. No es que le echara de menos.

"Me alegro, Carole" respondí mientras arrastramos nuestras bolsas al interior: "Yo sabía que el dolor de mis pies por caminar en estas botas valdría la pena por ir de compras."

"Bueno, tú eres el único que accedió a subir las escaleras con Finn." Ella le recordó.

"No podía dejar que el zoquete fuera solo, podría haberse perdido." Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Podrías haber ido a casa con los demás y haber estado en la piscina toda la tarde."

"¿Qué? ¿Y no ser el que obsequiara a mi compañera favorita de compras de su primera refriega comercial parisina? Como si pudiera. Además encontré un sombrero y una chaqueta bonita. Y ese top que compraste es de un color precioso para tu cutis. Valió totalmente la pena." Ella se rió y palmeó el costado de mi cara con cariño.

"Gracias por eso. Te llevaré las bolsas a tu habitación y la de Finn. Ve adentro y descansa tus pies."

"Carole, eres mi salvadora." Suspiré y le entregué mis bolsas. Caminé hacia la sala y me senté en el sofá y prácticamente gemí con la suavidad del cojín de cuero.

"¡Oh! ¡Hey, Kurt! ¡Estás de vuelta!" Oí la voz de Finn detrás de mí.

"Sip. ¿Cómo fue tomar el sol junto a la piscina?" Le pregunté cerrando los ojos.

"Estuvo bien hasta que Sebastián llegó a casa y por alguna razón decidió empujarme en la piscina con la ropa puesta." Me reí.

"Estoy seguro de que Rachel va a querer saber todo al respecto. A ella le encanta tener una buena razón para quejarse de la gente".

"Ja, sí, tienes razón. No le digas que dije eso sin embargo. Pero debo llamarla de todos modos." Estuvo de acuerdo y salió para volver a su habitación. Yo me quedé en la paz y la tranquilidad. No duró mucho tiempo.

"Hola, princesa." Gemí ante la interrupción.

"¿Qué quieres, Sebastián?"

"Bueno, suenas como el infierno."

"Estoy cansado. He estado de pie todo el día y el estúpido de Finn me hizo subir todo el camino hacia arriba y abajo de la Tour d' Eiffel con él con estas botas que decididamente no están hechas para caminar." Él se rió.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no te quitas esas monstruosidades?"

"Honestamente no creo que pueda agacharme tan lejos."

"Está bien, pero no digas que nunca hice nada por ti, Hummel." Dijo y sentí que me agarraba los tobillos y los elevaba. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y encontré que él estaba poniendo mi cuerpo a un lado con lo que yo estaba acostado a lo largo de todo el sofá. Se sentó en el sofá junto a mí y puso mis pies en su regazo, donde se dedicó a descordar las botas.

"Me siento como la Cenicienta." Bromeé.

"¿Eso me hace el príncipe azul?"

"Ya te gustaría"

"Si, eso es una posibilidad remota." Sonrió al mirarme y le devolví con un suspiro de felicidad mientras me quitaba las botas.

"Libertad". Moví los dedos y Sebastian se rió.

"Tienes suerte de que tus pies no apesten."

"Soy demasiado fabuloso para oler mal."

"De alguna manera creo eso." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Así que no estoy al nivel de príncipe azul, pero ¿puedo al menos conseguir un 'Oh, Sebastian eres mi héroe?" Lanzó su voz más alta para imitarme. Le lancé una almohada a su cabeza.

"¿Qué has hecho por mí últimamente?" Bromeé. Él arqueó una ceja.

"Lo tomo como un reto." Tiró de mis calcetines hasta que salieron y cavó los nudillos en el arco del pie más cerca de él y comenzó a darme un masaje en los pies.

"¡Oh!" Suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza contra el brazo del sofá. "Eso se siente muy, muy bien. "Él cambió a mi otro pie y no pude detener un vergonzosamente fuerte gemido.

"Haciendote gemir, Hummel." Bromeó sonando sugerente y satisfecho de sí mismo.

"En cuanto pueda caminar de nuevo, voy a patearte el culo." Amenacé. Sin embargo, la validez de la amenaza fue reducida por el hecho de que se trasladó a los tobillos y me reí nerviosamente.

"¡Oh, oh! Alguien tiene cosquillas." Se pasó los dedos por debajo del dobladillo de mis pantalones y me retorcí.

"¡Para!"

"Hazme parar" Desafió. Le di una patada con mis pies infructuosamente y luchó para atraparlos. Yo no podía dejar de reír, pero no era sólo de las cosquillas. Aquí estaba yo divirtiéndome de nuevo con Sebastian Smythe. Hace un año nunca habría pensado que estaría en esta situación. Finalmente, la risa murió y nos quedamos allí en un silencio cómodo.

"¿Cómo fue tu día de visita a tu madre?" Le pregunté después de un momento. Él sonrió.

"Muy bien. Siempre es bueno verla." Habló con mis pies encima de él donde volvía a frotarlos. Yo tarareaba alegremente. "Me dijo que estaba muy delgado y me obligó a comer alimentos suficientes para alimentar a un pequeño ejército o a un Finn Hudson."

"Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien"

"Le dije que en algún momento pronto me gustaría llevar un invitado para que ella lo conozca. A ella le gustó la idea. Me dijo lo emocionante que sería para ella finalmente estar con uno de mis amigos americanos". Él se rió entre dientes.

"¿Así que ahora somos amigos?"

"¿Los enemigos dan masajes en los pies?"

"Buen punto, ¿qué le has dicho de mí?" Él sonrió.

"Que solías ser una chica por eso eres tan suspicaz sobre tu voz."

"Idiota", jadeé y traté de llegar a golpearlo. Él se echó a reír.

"¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Jesús, Lady, estoy bromeando! Le dije que eras amable, divertido, talentoso y lindo como un botón." Él sonrió y me dio un golpecito en la pierna. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

"Cállate".

"Bueno, no te pongas como un tomate." Saqué las piernas de él y me puse de pie para estirar la espalda y los hombros.

"Es sólo que aquí dentro hace un calor sofocante, eso es todo" me defendí, "Tengo calor. La lluvia dejó humedad".

"Entonces pierde algunas capas. No voy a quejarme." Él sonrió lascivamente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que voy a ir a buscar un poco de agua helada." Entré a la cocina y busqué un vaso. Sebastian se levantó y me siguió. "¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que seguirme por ahí?" Él no contestó. Abrió un armario junto a mí y sacó un vaso para mí en su lugar. Lo agarré y me fui a la pica para llenarlo. Oí a Sebastian por detrás de mí, donde se encontraba el frigorífico.

"No tengo ni idea de qué puede enfriarte"

"Lo juro por Dios, si dices algo sobre sexo en la ducha te apuñalaré." Le oí reír.

"Algo mejor que el sexo, Hummel " me giré hacia él con curiosidad sobre qué era lo que Sebastian Smythe pensaba que era mejor que el sexo. Levantó una tarrina de helado, "postre" No pude evitar animarme. Seguí la tarrina de helado mientras la agitaba de un lado a otro frente a mí.

"¡Dámela!" Me acerqué a él y él la apartó con una sonrisa. "¡Sebastian Smythe no puedes bromear cuando se trata de dulces!"

"Está bien, pero déjame agarrar unos tazones y cucharas para poder comer como personas civilizadas." Él me dio el helado y lo puse en la encimera y acerqué un par de taburetes. Se acercó y me entregó una cuchara y un tazón. Yo serví para ambos dos cucharadas llenas.

"Aquí tienes."

"Gracias."

"Esta fue una gran idea." Alabé.

"Estoy lleno de ellas. Tengo todo nuestro verano planeado lleno de grandes ideas. Tú y yo, Hummel. ¡Un verano de "epicosidad"!"

"¿Es eso incluso una palabra?" Pregunté con una sonrisa de superioridad y una cucharada de helado. Él le restó importancia.

"Eso no es lo importante." Señaló con la cuchara hacia mí antes de empujar una cucharada en la boca. Vi cómo lamió la cuchara limpiándola.

"¿Qué clase de aventuras tienes planeadas para nosotros entonces? ¿Y cómo vamos a deshacernos de todos los demás?"

"Eso, mi jovencito favorito, me corresponde a mí saberlo y a ti descubrirlo. Será una sorpresa. Tú no quieres arruinar la sorpresa, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy seguro de si debo confiar en que me lleves a callejones oscuros de una ciudad extranjera."

"Nada de callejones oscuros. Tal vez alguna discoteca oscura si te sientes aventurero".

"Yo no sé sobre eso. No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la última vez que fuimos a un club de baile juntos."

"Eso es porque tú estabas sobrio."

"No. Es porque tú coqueteaste con mi novio y él se puso tan borracho que no entendió la palabra no".

"Todo lo que estás haciendo aquí es darme razones y más razones para golpear a Anderson en la mandíbula la próxima vez que lo vea. No es mi culpa que él no pueda controlar su borrachera. Sólo tomó como dos cervezas".

"Yo sólo he tenido malas experiencias con el alcohol en general. La primera y última vez que me emborraché vomité todo encima de nuestra consejera de la escuela. Y ella tiene TOC. Tuvo que ir a urgencias" Él se rió de mí.

"Espera ¿tú fuiste a la escuela borracho?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, ahí está tu primer problema. La mañana es para las resacas, no para conseguir estar borracho y luego ir directamente a clase. Ahora no hay manera de que tú te vayas a librarte de esto. Voy a llevarte a discotecas y voy a enseñarte una valiosa lección de vida: cómo sostener tu licor".

"Hmm, podría considerarlo. Mientras tú te comprometas a no emborracharte también. No quiero a los dos no funcionando a plena capacidad".

"¿Quieres que sea tu niñera?"

"Tú me invitaste." Él suspiró.

"Está bien. Es un acuerdo, pero me das a escoger tu atuendo. No quiero que me avergüences por llevar un suéter largo hasta la rodilla." Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien." Él tendió su cuchara hacia mí y yo choqué la mía propia contra la suya. Era un acuerdo. Acababa de hacer un acuerdo para ir a bailar en París con Sebastian Smythe. "No puedo creer que esté de acuerdo con esto. Cuando estés en Roma, haz como los romanos. Cuando estés en París haz lo que Sebastian haga, supongo."

"Con cuidado, cielo. Un tipo como yo corromperá tus brillos y polvo de hadas".

"Creo que podrías estar infravalorándote. He visto tu cara más amable últimamente." Le recordé.

"Bueno, lo estoy intentando. Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta."

"Cuando más me he dado cuenta es cuando no lo estás intentando. Como cuando juegas con tu perro o hablas de tu madre." Él se aclaró la garganta y se centró en recoger los cuencos ahora vacíos y llevarlos al fregadero.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Todo el mundo ya se ha metido en el sobre. Tú deberías conseguir tu sueño reparador, Hummel. Lo necesitas." Puse los ojos en blanco a sus espaldas.

"Buenas noches, Sebastian."

"Buenas noches, princesa."

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy fue un buen día. Compré algunas cosas y subimos hasta la cima del mundo. El Suricato me dio un masaje en los pies. Fue algo increíble. Igual que el helado. Estoy cansado. Como muy cansado. Mañana más. Buenas noches._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.**Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al cuarto capítulo del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / smilekurttookbyburtedit_ ?t=1370574725 (foto de Kurt que tomó con su cámara Burt quién escribió "Te quiero chico")

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / finneditsmile_ ?t=1370574719 (foto de Finn "Finn se lo está pasando bien aquí)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / finn2edit_ ?t=1370574717 (otra de Finn)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / viewfromtoweratdayedited_ (vista desde la Torre Eiffel)


	5. Chapter 5

**N.T.** Gracias a todos los que dejáis comentarios (me encanta leeros) y también gracias a todos los que leeis y seguís el fic.

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

"¿Cuál es el plan para hoy, chico?" Papá preguntó, después del desayuno, "Porque no estoy seguro de cuánto más de esta ciudad que queda por ver".

"No sé", admití, "Tal vez sólo un paseo por el Sena. Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de qué esperar de París, además de la alta costura y de los turistas con cámaras".

"Oh, confía en mí", oí a Sebastian interrumpir mientras entraba en la sala, "París está lleno de sorpresas que no implican nada de eso."

"Así que sigues diciendo eso."

"Oh, Sebastian" el Sr. Smythe elevó la voz: "¿Por qué no te llevas a los chicos y les enseñas las partes no turísticas de la ciudad?" Sebastian arqueó una ceja.

"Sí papá, eso es una gran idea. ¿Cómo es que no pensé en eso?" Él me guiñó un ojo y tuve que ocultar una sonrisa.

"Suena muy bien. Voy a buscar a Finn." Me levanté y fui en busca de mi hermanastro. No era ni media hora más tarde y ya estábamos caminando en una zona de París en la que nunca había estado antes o siquiera sabía que existía.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le preguntó Finn, "Y lo más importante, donde podemos comer algo?"

"Finn, tú acabas de comer." Le regañé. Sebastian se rió.

"Si hay algo que París tiene es comida. No te preocupes." Sebastian le aseguró :"Pensé que podríamos caminar un poco primero. Hay algunas tiendas bonitas en esta calle. Incluida una tienda de libros a la que soy bastante aficionado".

"Es una calle tan bonita." Comenté mirando las pequeñas panaderías y tiendas de baratijas. Sebastian se rió entre dientes y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros de forma amistosa.

"Me alegro de que la apruebes, Hummel." Él me llevó a una cierta tienda. "Pensé que esta tienda conseguiría tu atención y la de Finn. Él incluso más tiempo que tú."

"¡Oh genial!" Finn exclamó, "¡Chocolate francés! Kurt ¿cómo se dice en francés chocolate?"

"Sólo chocolat", respondí, "Tu acento da pena pero deberían entender que quieres comprar chocolate considerando que es la misma palabra y es una tienda de chocolate."

"Oh, claro."

"¿Tienes el dinero que papá te dio?" Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Suspiré.

"Sí, sólo no te lo gastes todo." Con eso Finn se apresuró a entrar en la tienda.

"Hombre, él es como un niño pequeño algunas veces." Sebastian comentó sonando divertido. Me encogí de hombros. Bueno, lo intenté, su brazo todavía estaba colgado alrededor mío. "¿Tú no quieres entrar?"

"No, tomé helado anoche, ya tuve bastantes dulces, por ahora." Yo le sonreí.

"Entonces ven conmigo a la librairie. Allons -y." Él tiró de mí a través de la calle y mantuvo abierta una puerta para mí en lo que parecía una bonita librería.

"Merci." Respondí y entré, plenamente consciente de que mi acento no era tan bueno como el suyo. Fui recibido por filas de libros de bolsillo que parecían acumular polvo y un montón de libros de tapa dura. Sonreí. Sebastian salió detrás de mí y me tocó el hombro para llamar mi atención. Miré y él señaló arriba. Miré hacia arriba para descubrir una hermosa lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo. "Wow."

"Vamos, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas." Él pasó a mi lado y se aventuró más hacia el interior. Le seguí.

"¿Hola?" Una voz preguntó con un fuerte acento.

"¡Bonjour, Claude!" Sebastian lo saludó alegremente. Al anciano a quién el acento pertenecía se le iluminó la cara.

"¡Bastian! Mon chéri garçon. Il est très bon de te voir" El hombre se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentado y vino cojeando hacia nosotros. Sebastián corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó. Luego se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo y entrecerró los ojos "¿Tu ne mange pas? Tu es plus grand et plus mince chaque fois que je tu vois".

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. Pero me di cuenta de que era un buen gesto afable dirigido al comentario acerca de sus hábitos alimenticios.

"Bien sûr, Tu parles comme ma maman. Elle dit toujours qu'ils me faim dans ce pays mal." Él respondió y me reí de su referencia a su madre y su deseo de darle de comer. El hombre, Claude , miró hacia dónde yo estaba, pareciendo fijarse en mí por primera vez y sonrió.

"¿Qui est votre ami, Bastian? ¿Avez -vous un petit ami?" Sentí que me sonrojaba al pensar que podía ser constantemente confundido con el novio de Sebastian. Sebastián se echó a reír.

"No, non, C'est Kurt", explicó, y se acercó a mí. Me acerqué y la mano de Sebastian encontró mi cintura. "Kurt, este es mi buen amigo, Claude." Él nos presentó. Extendí la mano y la estreché con la suya.

"Bonjour monsieur." Lo saludé.

"Oh, ¿Tu parle Francais?"

"Un peu. J'ai étudie la langue à l' école." , Le expliqué. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, no pasas por un parisino mi nuevo amigo, pero tu acento es admirable."

"¡Merci!", Le di las gracias.

"Por suerte para ti tengo un montón de turistas americanos, así que hablo anglais bastante bien. Así que, ¿cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos?"

"En el instituto" Sebastian respondió rápidamente, "Los dos estábamos en nuestros grupos corales de la escuela. Nos veíamos en las competiciones y esas cosas." Dejé escapar un bufido contenido como Sebastian pasó por alto nuestra historia. Afortunadamente Claude no pareció darse cuenta.

"¡Ah! ¡Oui, Bastian el Chanteur! Cuando era muy pequeño, solía sentarse en mi tienda todo el día y cantar y cantar. Todo en lo que podía pensar, francés, inglés, cosas sin sentido, el gritaba con todas sus fuerzas", Recordó, "Y yo decía, "Pequeño, estás asustando a todos mis clientes". Y él decía…"

"Yo decía" Sebastian interrumpió: "Tú viejo loco, yo soy la única razón por la que vienen." Los dos se rieron y me encontré uniéndome a las risas.

"Me imagino que Sebastián era igual de arrogante incluso en aquel entonces." Comenté, ganándome un codazo juguetón de Sebastian.

"¿Quieres echar un vistazo? Yo sé que tú casi has terminado con ese libro que trajiste contigo." Asentí con la cabeza y después de que Sebastian dio un guiño a Claude, empezamos a deambular por los estantes en busca de un libro o dos.

Recorrí los estantes, pasando mis dedos por los lomos desgastados de los libros. Vi títulos conocidos como "Le Comte de Monte Cristo" y " Les Miserables", pero también otros de los que nunca había oído hablar. Vi libros infantiles como "Le Petit Prince" y me encontré sonriendo. Atravesé una sección de libros de Agatha Cristie en la sección "la Mystère". Sentí la mano de Sebastian en mi espalda y se inclinó para susurrarme.

"Este solía ser mi lugar favorito para pasar el día, sabes, antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente como para ir a discotecas. " Me reí.

"Puedo ver por qué. Se está bien aquí. La forma en que la luz del sol se filtra entre las estanterías, el olor a libros viejos." Me volví hacia él y lo encontré mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba que estuviera. "Gracias por compartir esto conmigo." Él sonrió.

"Sabía que te gustaría. Tú aprecias ese tipo de tonterías románticas pasadas de moda, como el olor de los libros viejos".

"Por supuesto que sí. No sabía que tú también lo hacías, Bastian." Utilicé el sobrenombre que Claude había usado. Vi sus ojos parpadear con diversión y se encogió de hombros.

"Soy un hombre de muchos misterios. Hablando de eso, ¿vas a comprar una de misterio?" Él asintió con la cabeza hacia los libros cerca de los que me había detenido.

"Hmm. Creo que sé el libro que quiero." Respondí y me agaché pasando debajo de su brazo para buscar el libro. Lo encontré y me dirigí de nuevo hacia Claude. Sebastian ya estaba junto a él y estaban hablando y riendo en francés. Me tomó un momento para admirar el acento de Sebastian. Parecía muy a gusto aquí.

"¿Has encontrado un libro?" Claude preguntó mirando más allá de Sebastian hacia mí. Sostuve el libro que había encontrado y me lo quitó. Pasó sus dedos sobre él. "Ah "la fierté et le prejudice". Un romance verdadero e inesperado. Sabes, se dice que París es el lugar perfecto para ese amour ". Él me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Cuánto le debo?" Me hizo un gesto de negación con la mano.

"Invita la casa. Un regalo de un anciano a una nueva generación de románticos".

"Yo no podría…" Empecé a protestar, pero él me silenció poniendo el libro en mis manos.

"Por favor, insisto. Prométeme que cuidarás de este "malin" por mí cuando regrese a Estados Unidos." Él hizo un gesto hacia Sebastian.

"Oh, bueno, claro" estuve de acuerdo, "pero no estoy seguro de que Sebastian me necesite para cuidar de él." Claude miró a Sebastian pensativo.

"No, no creo que ni siquiera Bastian sepa lo que él necesita a veces." Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera sacudiendo lejos el pensamiento y con una sonrisa acarició la mejilla de Sebastian. "Gracias por visitar a un anciano."

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos pronto." Fue la respuesta de Sebastián cuando le dio un abrazo.

"Fue un placer conocerle y gracias por el libro." Le informé mientras nos acompañó hasta la puerta de la tienda.

"Au revoir mes garçons" gritó detrás de nosotros antes de cerrar la puerta. Metí mi nuevo libro en mi bolso.

"Probablemente deberíamos ir a buscar a Finn." Sebastian asintió y regresamos a la tienda de chocolate. Sólo para descubrir que Finn estaba siendo gritado por una señora mayor. "¡Finn! ¿Qué has hecho?"

"¡No lo sé!" , Exclamó mirando nervioso "Ella sólo sigue gritándome en francés."

"Yo me encargo", Sebastian nos dijo y se acercó a hablar con la señora. Después de un rato regresó otra vez, "Finn, le debes 20 euros en chocolate."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso, Finn?" Acusé a Finn. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que eran muestras." Le di un golpe en el brazo.

"Gracias por gastar nuestro dinero para el almuerzo."

"Lo siento, amigo. Yo no hablo francés." Suspiré y pagué el chocolate e hicimos el camino de vuelta hacia el autobús para volver a casa. "Lo siento, tuvimos que acortar nuestro viaje" Finn continuó mientras nos montamos, "Voy a haceros el almuerzo. ¡Puedo hacer sandwitches de queso a la parrilla!"

"Nuh uh, de ninguna manera" yo negué: "Con nuestra suerte, verías la cara de Buda."

"Hey , eso fue sólo una sola vez."

"¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí ?" Preguntó Sebastian cuando llegamos a nuestra parada.

"Básicamente, Finn no puede cocinar sin la intervención divina." Le expliqué cortando el intento de Finn de explicarse.

"Suena como que vamos a ser tú y yo quienes preparemos el almuerzo, princesa." Dijo mientras regresamos a la casa.

"Oh, bien."

"No finjas que no te has estado muriendo por cocinar en la cocina de lujo de Sher desde que llegaste." Él me dio un codazo.

"Tal vez un poco. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?", Le pregunté, dejando ya los zapatos en la puerta y Finn estrellándose en el sofá.

"¿Tú y tu familia habéis tenido alguna vez un verdadero "Poutine" francés?"

"No, señor." Respondí y entré a la cocina.

"Oh, bueno, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Es fácil, es una simple salsa de champiñones y patatas fritas cortadas gruesas".

Sacó las patatas mientras hablaba y las puso sobre el mostrador para mí una por una. Yo las agarré, incluso la que él rodó detrás de su espalda para tratar de colármela. Le saqué la lengua y él agarró dos peladores y me deslizó uno a mí y los dos empezamos a pelar y cortar. Llevábamos la mitad cuando él empezó a silbar. Casi me abrí el dedo de la sorpresa. Hice una pausa en mi trabajo para escuchar y reconocí la canción.

"¿La Vie en Rose?" Levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza sin detenerse en su canción. "Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose." Canté junto con su silbido. Él se rió suavemente y cuando recogimos las rodajas de patata y las pusimos en el fogón para freírlas, él pasó de silbar a cantar, sólo que él cantaba en francés.

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose."

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose."

"Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça me fait quelque chose. Il est entré dans mon cœur. Une part de bonheur dont je connais la cause."

"When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs."

"C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie."

"Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be, La vie en rose."

"Et, dès que je l'apercois. Alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat." Terminamos cantando y casi habíamos terminado la comida sin que yo ni siquiera me diera cuenta. Sebastian emplató la comida con una pequeña sonrisa. "Mi mamá solía cantarme eso cuando era pequeño y luego cuando me hice más mayor la cantábamos juntos. Ella tocaba el piano y me sentaba en el banco a su lado y después del primer verso yo la hacía ponerse en pie para que bailara conmigo. Ella tiene la voz más hermosa, Kurt. No puedo esperar a que la conozcas. Creo que os llevaréis realmente bien".

"Ella parece increíble. Ella debe ser de quién sacaste tu increíble voz." Comenté, mientras fuimos a la mesa para comer. Podía oír a Finn desmayado roncando y me imaginé que nuestros padres debían haber salido a almorzar o desaparecido.

"¿Eso fue un cumplido?"

"No te acostumbres a ellos." Bromeé y empezamos a comer.

"¿Te gusta?" Asentí con la cabeza en medio de un bocado.

"Sí, está genial. Pero no dejes que mi padre esté cerca de esto. Es un plato lleno de colesterol." Se rió mientras degustaba un dedo liberándolo de salsa. Vi como él comió y no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?", preguntó mientras engullía.

"Nada", me sonrojé al ser capturado mirándole, "Solo, pareces mucho más feliz de lo que jamás te he visto." Él sonrió.

"Resulta que no tienes que ser una perra con los otros para divertirte y sentir que consigues disfrutar la vida", se encogió de hombros: "Soy feliz."

_Querido diario,_

_Estoy teniendo un momento muy difícil conciliando el Sebastian que me torturó a lo largo de mi último año de instituto y este nuevo y feliz y en realidad muy dulce llamado "Bastian" que he visto estos últimos días. Tengo como un mes por delante de mí y ya no estoy temiendo nada de eso._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Bueno chicos, en el próximo capítulo las cosas avanzarán un poco más ;)

La canción que cantan Sebastian y Kurt es "La vie en rose" de la que existe versión en francés y en inglés. os dejo los enlaces en youtube, aunque es de sobra conocida.

/ watch?feature=endscreen&v=8IJzYAda1wA&NR=1 (la vie en rose en inglés)

/ watch?feature=fvwp&v=cmnhObSNZ0E&NR=1 (la vie en rose en francés)

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al quinto capítulo del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / streetedited_ ?t=1371694882 (foto de la calle)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / bookstoreoutsideedit_ ?t=1371694877 (foto de la librería por fuera)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / bookstoreinsideedit_ ?t=1371694868 (foto de la librería por dentro)


	6. Chapter 6

**N.T.** Hola chicos! Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Me encanta ver que la historia está gustando bastante!

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia de SciFiGeek14.

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Estoy escribiendo esto ahora, porque estoy bastante seguro de que voy a estar en un estado de coma a causa de la comida más tarde. Sher nos ha informado de que nos va a llevar a su restaurante favorito de la ciudad y que su "Querido Derek" (Sebastian hizo una mueca, por cierto) va a pagar la cuenta. Mi plan es ponerme las botas con comida francesa y postres franceses. ¡Tal vez papá me deje probar una copa de vino o de champán! Lo dudo. Un chico puede soñar. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué me pongo?_

"Papá", me quejé a medida que entramos en el restaurante, "¿No podrías haberte arreglado un poco más?"

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó mirando a su camisa de franela, "Derek dijo que esto estaba bien."

"Sí, pero es nuestra primera cena elegante en París. Yo pasé cuarenta minutos en mi atuendo"

"Y te ves genial chico, en serio. Pero yo soy un tipo de franela." Me acarició la espalda. "Ya sabes el acuerdo. Yo acepto tu estilo y tú aceptas el mío." Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, voy a ahogar mis penas sobre tu sentido de la moda comiendo y bebiendo"

Nos llevaron a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos. Yo estaba menos sorprendido de lo que hubiera estado hace una semana, cuando Sebastian se deslizó en el reservado al lado mío. Le di una pequeña sonrisa de saludo que él me devolvió. La camarera vino a tomar nuestros pedidos de bebidas y el Sr. Smythe compró dos botellas de vino tinto para la mesa. Golpeé mis dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa fingiendo mirar mi menú mientras esperaba a que regresara con el vino. ¿Sería capaz de colarme un poco?

"Relájate, ¿vale, Kurt?" Sebastian se inclinó para capturar mi mano bajo la suya para detener a mis dedos golpeando: "¿Qué es lo que te está sacando de quicio? No es como si tú tuvierasque pagar la cuenta."

"Nada", mentí , "Sólo estoy emocionado de estar aquí. No sé lo que pedir."

"Oh, eso es fácil. Tienes que pedir el Caneton Marco Polo tartelette au caviar d' aubergines". Señaló eso en el menú.

"Y eso, ¿qué es exactamente?" Levanté una ceja.

"Es magia en tu lengua." Él se inclinó y me susurró: "Incluso mejor que una mamada." Eso era un gran elogio viniendo de Sebastian.

"Está bien, te tomo la palabra, pero será mejor que me guste." Él sólo me sonrió y el vino llegó. La camarera estableció copas de vino delante de todos nosotros y comenzó a verterlo en ellas. Entonces mi padre se dio cuenta.

"Oh, los chicos no necesitan el alcohol." Él le dijo a la camarera.

"Aw, vamos Burt" el Sr. Smythe inmediatamente le refutó, "Es sólo un vaso de vino tinto. Vamos, estamos de vacaciones. Siempre dejo que Sebastian participe cuando venimos aquí." Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y agarró su copa de vino.

"No sé." Papá dijo sin sonar completamente convencido. Carole se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

"Cariño, está bien", le aseguró: "Estamos todos juntos y nos vamos a casa después de esto. Deja que los chicos tengan un poco de diversión." Gracias a Dios por Carole.

"Está bien." Cedió y la camarera nos sirvió a Finn y a mí una copa a cada uno y luego dejó la botella de vino en hielo para que se enfriara. Hice un esfuerzo para no alcanzarla de inmediato. Finn sin embargo no lo hizo. La levantó y tomó un gran trago.

"Bleh", exclamó, "¿Es todo el vino así de amargo?" Me eché a reír.

"Finn, eres el hombre más inculto que conozco" le informé, "Y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta a toda nuestra escuela secundaria." Él sacó la lengua con madurez y oí a Sebastian reír. Nos saltamos los aperitivos porque nos dijeron que eran grandes porciones y queríamos tener espacio para el postre así que hicimos nuestros pedidos. Pedí el plato que Sebastian sugirió.

"Más vale que sea impresionante o me deberás una." Le advertí, finalmente tomando un sorbo de mi vino. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del sabor por un momento. Cuando los abrí Sebastian me miraba. "¿Qué?"

"Nada." Él respondió misteriosamente con una sonrisa y alcanzó su propia copa para tomar un sorbo. Hizo una pausa para girar el vino en la copa primero y me encontré viendo cautivado el movimiento. Luego se la llevó a los labios y le vi tragar. Un sorbo de vino y yo ya estaba perdiendo la cordura. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba que tenía ganas de lamer el vino de sus labios?

"Entonces, Finn" Sher dijo coloquialmente, "Carole me dijo que tú estás haciendo un grado de enseñanza." Finn asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí!" Él respondió: "Cuando Kurt y yo estábamos en la escuela secundaria teníamos a ese maestro genial e inspirador para nuestro coro, el Sr. Shue, y quiero ser como él. Quiero ayudar a los chicos a que sean impresionantes y seguros en sí mismos y felices al igual que él nos ayudó a serlo también. Me refiero a que la mayoría de los chicos en nuestra escuela secundaria después de graduarse no salen fuera de Lima. Y basta con ver a Kurt y a Rachel y a Santana, me refiero a que ellos están viviendo en Nueva York ahora mismo." Él me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Era agradable escuchar que Finn estaba orgulloso de mí. La verdad era que yo estaba orgulloso de él también. Me alegré de que encontrara su vocación y creo que va a ser un gran maestro.

"Eso es realmente genial, Finn" dijo con una sonrisa: "¿Qué estás haciendo en Nueva York, Kurt?"

"Bueno, estoy estudiando en NYADA Arte Dramático y estoy de interno en Vogue." Yo le respondí.

"Wow", dijo el Sr. Smythe sobre su vino: "Eso es muy impresionante, Kurt."

"Gracias." Sentí que Sebastian apretaba mi muslo debajo de la mesa y escondí un rubor tomando otro sorbo de vino.

"Ese es nuestro Kurtsy", él bromeó, "Llega sin esfuerzo a la vida de la gente y les hace tomar nota. Sólo Kurt podía agarrarle de las pelotas a Nueva York de una manera tan fabulosa." Todos nos reímos y yo me sonrojé de nuevo ante el cumplido del estilo Sebastián.

"¿Y cuáles son sus planes, Bastian?" Él dio un golpecito con los dedos en mi muslo en una sacudida ante el reconocimiento causado por el apodo.

"Yo también he sentido la llamada de NYC, mi querido Kurt. Solicité a un montón de sitios y entré en Pace University y en el programa de teatro Tisch de NYU. Sólo tengo que escoger."

"Eso está muy bien, querido" Carole alabó y Sebastian se acicaló. Entonces nuestra comida llegó. Miré con recelo la mía. Se veía bien.

"Pruébalo, princesa." Me presionó, sus dedos todavía golpeando contra mi pantalón. Después de un giro de ojos exagerado tomé un bocado. En realidad casi gemí. Creo que mis párpados aletearon. Sebastian, por supuesto, se dio cuenta. Sus dedos se apretaron contra mi muslo. "¿Bueno?" ¿Por qué el sonido de su voz suena tan sexual? Dios, mis padres estaban aquí.

"Sí, pero no tienes que sonar tan presumido por ello." Le regañé y él me guiñó el ojo. No le hice caso a favor de hincarle el diente a mi comida.

Su mano dejó mi pierna mientras que ambos comíamos y me sentí aliviado de poder disfrutar de mi comida sin distracciones. Él me sorprendió gratamente cuando se inclinó para volver a llenar mi copa de vino cuando mi padre no estaba mirando. Luego, después de que ambos terminamos de comer y los platos estaban vacíos, él se inclinó y me entregó la carta de postres. Luego su mano encontró mi muslo de nuevo. Traté de concentrarme en el menú y no en el roce circular de su dedo pulgar.

"Soufflé au chocolat noir Tour d' Argent". Sebastian me susurró al oído. Me estremecí.

"¿Qué?"

"El mejor chocolate que jamás hayas probado. Lo prometo."

"¿Es mucho? Estoy un poco lleno de la cena." Le pregunté inseguro.

"Si no puedes terminarlo te lo robaré. Pero no querrás renunciar a él, confía en mí."

"Bueno, yo confié en ti la última vez y todo salió bien, así que supongo que voy a confiar en ti. Pero tal vez el vino me está nublando mi buen juicio." Él se rió en mi oído y golpeó sus dedos. ¿Por qué yo no estaba apartando su mano?

Todos pedimos y Sebastian y yo caímos en un silencio cómodo viendo como Finn y nuestros padres conversaban. Tomé un sorbo de mi vino y me concentré en la sensación de su mano encima de mí. En realidad, era agradable. Sus manos se sentían muy bien. Traté de no pensar en todas las otras personas que ellas habían tocado. El vino, el chocolate, los susurros, el toque. Me pregunté si esto era lo que sería ser cortejado por Sebastian Smythe. Casi me gustaría que mis padres no estuvieran aquí. Dividimos el postre de chocolate "digno de gemidos" cuando llegó, luchando inmaduramente con nuestros tenedores para el último bocado, y yo atrapé a Carole sonriéndome con una sonrisa de Cheshire. Le saqué la lengua y ella se rió alegremente.

Al salir de la mano del restaurante, la mano de Sebastian encontró la parte baja de mi espalda y continuó rozándola arriba y abajo todo el camino de regreso a casa. Sentí que mis mejillas estaban rojas y me pregunté si podía echarle la culpa al vino tinto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en qué era el momento de irse al sobre. Nuestros estómagos llenos nos hacían estar cansados. Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y los tres nos cepillamos los dientes en silencio. Finn terminó primero y desapareció a nuestra habitación. Sebastian fue el siguiente, salió por la puerta hacia su habitación mientras yo me lavaba la cara. Sin embargo, cuando salí del baño me lo encontré esperándome en el pasillo.

"¡Kurt!" Él me llamó alcanzando y agarrando mi mano para detenerme de entrar en mi habitación. Me volví y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, sin alejar mi mano de la suya.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

"Eh, ¿te divertiste esta noche?" Él parecía avergonzado o inseguro. Pero eso no podía ser cierto.

"Sí".

"Bueno. Me alegro." Él asintió con la cabeza, jugando con mis dedos. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que la cena de esta noche no había sido una cita. "Escucha, princesa, me preguntaba si tal vez mañana te gustaría ir a visitar a mi mamá conmigo."

"¡Oh!, por supuesto, eso suena genial" Él me sonrió. Admiré su sonrisa.

"Cierto, podemos ir a almorzar. A ella le encantará. Le gusta cocinar."

"Recuerdo que lo mencionaste una o dos veces. Voy a estar gordo para el momento en el que deje París." Él se echó a reír.

"No creo que eso sea algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te ves muy bien." Me sonrojé de nuevo. ¿Sebastian pensaba que me veía bien? Pensé que él creía que tenía una cara gay y parecía una chica. Por otra parte, supongo que en realidad él no parece un caballo o un suricato tampoco, así que supongo que no puedo hacerle permanecer en sus anteriores declaraciones.

"Gracias. Debería descansar si tenemos un gran día por delante." Él asintió con la cabeza. "Buenas noches, Bastian." Una vez más me encontré con ese no identificable destello de alguna emoción en sus ojos ante el apodo.

"Buenas noches, Kurty." Se acercó a mí y contuve la respiración. ¿Iba a darme un beso? ¿Quería yo que él me besara? ¿Quería yo que esto fuera una cita? Nosotros sin duda estuvimos coqueteando. Él lo hizo, me besó, pero me besó en la mejilla. Fue sólo un roce suave de los labios contra mi mejilla y luego se fue.

_Querido diario,_

_Sé que he escrito antes, pero tengo que escribir esto antes de que me desmaye._

_No tiene sentido negarlo ya. Estoy bastante seguro de estoy enormemente colado por Sebastian. Culpo al calor del verano y a la ciudad del amor. Si puedo pasar el verano y alejarme de él tal vez recobraré mi cordura._

_Él sólo ha sido tan dulce conmigo y realmente es bastante lindo._

_Así no es como se supone que mi verano iba a ser._

_Después de mis dos últimos romances fallidos esto se suponía que sería mi verano libre de chicos. No se supone que me estaría enamorando del jodido Sebastian Smythe._

_Incluso si él sentía lo mismo, ¿cómo podríamos superar nuestro pasado? Nos hemos peleado mucho y él hizo tantas cosas horribles. Incluso si realmente ha cambiado, ¿puedo confiar en él con todo mi corazón? ¿Después de lo que Blaine me hizo? Confié en Blaine y conseguí mi corazón pisoteado. Sebastián habla de cómo él había estado con otros tipos, relaciones de 20 minutos, y ganchos al azar. Si no pude confiar en que Blaine no me engañaría, ¿cómo podría confiar en Sebastian?_

_Ni siquiera importa porque nada va a suceder. No voy a dejar que suceda._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T. ** En el próximo capítulo, por fin Kurt conocerá a la mamá de Sebastian! :)

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al sexto capítulo del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / Finn-Hudsonedited_ ?t=1372299953 (foto de Finn)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / burtedited_ ?t=1372299956 (foto de Burt "papá rechazó arreglarse incluso para París)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / caroleedited_ ?t=1372299959 (foto de Carole "Lo siento, mi flash era demasiado brillante")

Y esta es la página web del restaurante, con foto de la mesa donde cenaron ;)

3 w (punto) latourdargent (punto) com / restaurant / la-carte / canetons (substituid los "puntos" por . y quitad los espacios)


	7. Chapter 7

**N.T.** Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejáis con cada capítulo y gracias también a los que leéis el fic.

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os dejo el capítulo en el que Kurt conoce a la mamá de Sebastian. Nos vemos! ;)

**K&S**

* * *

Me paré frente al espejo cepillándome mis pantalones nerviosamente. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso por conocer a la madre de Sebastian? Quiero decir, ¿y qué, si no le gusto? No es como que necesite gustarle. Bastian y yo no estamos saliendo. Miré por encima de mi atuendo. ¿Era esto demasiado informal? ¿Demasiado formal?

"Deja de preocuparte por el pelo, princesa, te ves bien." Me volví para encontrar a Sebastian asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Sabes que deberías llamar a la puerta, en realidad", le regañé, agarrando una chaqueta fina y reuniéndome con él en el pasillo, "podría haber estado cambiándome."

"Lo dices como si verte desnudo me molestaría". Le golpeé el brazo y salimos dando un adiós con la mano al señor Smythe. Nos montamos en el autobús público en silencio hasta que una niña se puso a conversar con Sebastián sobre unicornios. Su intento de jugar a lo largo de la conversación era lindo y divertido. Finalmente tuvo que excusarse cuando era nuestra parada y nos bajamos.

"Eso fue adorable." Bromeé.

"Shhh" Me golpeó en el hombro mientras caminábamos y yo extendí la mano y me agarré a su codo. Él me sonrió y la alcanzó para cubrir mi mano con la suya libre. "Aquí estamos". Habíamos parado en frente de una casa de dos plantas. Era de color crema y tenía una silla de jardín fuera colocada frente en un pequeño jardín de flores y verduras que crecían unas al lado de las otras.

"¡Oh, es tan lindo!" dije yo efusivamente. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Vamos." Subimos y antes de que Sebastian pudiera incluso llamar a la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Bastian! ¡Entrez! ¡Entrez!" Fuimos acompañados por una mujer de cabello oscuro, que me di cuenta debía ser la madre de Sebastian. Era más baja que yo y tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro con unas ligeras patas de gallo en las esquinas de los ojos. A pesar de su falta de características coincidentes, no podía dejar de ver a Sebastian en ella.

"Ah, mais oui, bien sûr maman," Sebastian respondió guiándome al interior con él, "Maman, c'est Kurt." Él me presentó.

"Enchantée madame." Le respondí educadamente mientras ella tiró de mí también hacia ella y besó mis dos mejillas como era costumbre.

"Bêtises mon petit. Tu es le premier garçon qui ma Bastian a apporté à la maison pour me rencontrer. Tu m'appelles maman comme lui." Me sonrojé. ¿Ella quería que yo la llamara mamá? ¿Sabía ella que Sebastian y yo no estábamos saliendo? Me limité a asentir.

"Merci".

"¿Eres americano, oui?" Ella preguntó mientras nos condujo a través del vestíbulo a la cocina y nos sentamos. Su casa era realmente hermosa, pequeña, pero hermosa. Parecía adaptarse a ella y Sebastian parecía mucho más relajado aquí que en la casa grande.

"Oui. Soy de Ohio, Bastian y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria, pero ahora voy a la escuela en Nueva York."

"Oh, yo he visto esa ciudad una vez cuando era más joven. Rápida y ajetreada y tan llena de vida." Asentí con la cabeza. Su acento era espeso y rural.

"Me encanta."

"Él prosperó allí", añadió Sebastián, "Ohio siempre fue demasiado pequeño para Kurt." Le sonreí.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'il est trop petit. Sommes tous Américains mince? Je croyais que vous aviez McDonalds." Me eché a reír.

"Te dije que te haría comer algo," Sebastian me dijo: "Creo que la comida es cómo ella muestra el afecto." Nos sentamos en una mesa llena de comida. Algunas cosas que nunca había visto. Sebastián preparó para ambos dos platos llenos y excavó el suyo con entusiasmo. Tomé un bocado de algo y el sabor explotó en mi lengua.

"Esto es increíble." Comenté.

"Oh, Merci. Me alegro de que te guste", respondió Maman viniéndose a sentarse con nosotros "Bastian me ha dicho que cantas."

"Oui, estoy estudiando teatro musical y estuve en el Glee Club de mi instituto. Así es como Sebastian y yo nos conocimos."

"Estábamos en equipos rivales". Sebastian agregó amablemente con la boca llena. Maman le dio un manotazo.

"¡Avaler avant de parler!" Ella le reprendió sonando como Carole lo hacía cuando Finn hablaba con la boca llena, sólo que en francés.

"Désolé maman". Él se disculpó mirando a través de la regañina.

"¿Tú danse, Kurt?" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Me gusta bailar, pero no soy muy bueno técnicamente. Sólo he tomado ballet muy básico. Tiendo a contonearme". Oí a Bastian reír a mi lado.

"Es la pasión lo que es importante. A mi Bastian le gustaba dar piruetas."

"Todavía me gusta, maman." Él intervino jugando con su comida en su plato. Extendí la mano y le acaricié la pierna.

"Debe ser una de esas cosas que una madre y su hijo hacen", yo comenté, "Yo solía hacer piruetas con mi madre también."

"¿En serio?" Yo tarareé al recordar con alegría y asentí.

"Ella nunca me juzgaba cuando quería usar una falda sobre mis jeans porque yo decía que los giros eran más bonitos cuando daba la vuelta." Sonreí para mí mismo y atrapé a Sebastian haciendo lo mismo. Me sorprendió porque había esperado un pulla o una sonrisa burlona.

"C'est le rôle de la mère à aimer inconditionnellement", dijo maman con una sonrisa hacia Sebastian antes de volver su atención a mí, "Tu madre parece una mujer encantadora y desde luego educó a un muchacho encantador."

"Gracias. Estoy seguro de que significaría mucho para ella."

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Maman", Sebastian interrumpió, "Kurt a perdu sa mère quand il était jeune. Elle est morte."

"Oh, Dios." Se llevó una mano a la boca y alargó la otra para acariciar mi mano donde estaba descansando sobre la mesa. Le sonreí.

"Está bien. Estoy bien ahora." Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y sentí que Sebastian cubría mi otra mano con la suya, que me di cuenta que todavía estaba descansando sobre su muslo.

"Maman, ¿quieres cantar para nosotros?" Bastian preguntó mientras se levantaba para limpiar los platos. Ella hizo una pausa en su trabajo pareciendo sorprendida.

"No me has pedido que te cante en mucho tiempo, Bastian," Ella nos informó: "Yo pensé que eras demasiado mayor para eso." Él negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca voy a ser demasiado mayor para eso, y quiero que Kurt te escuche cantar. Eres la mejor." Ella sonrió tan grande que vi sus líneas de expresión convertirse en hoyuelos y alcancé a ver lo que debió haber parecido cuando era más joven, su vida entera por delante de ella con un niño recién nacido y un esposo amoroso, antes de llegar al divorcio y apenas llegar a ver a su hijo nunca más. Quizá Sebastian debería comprarle un gatito o un pez de colores. O tratar de conseguirle un novio.

"¿Qué voy a cantar, debería tocar también? El piano puede estar un poco desafinado." Se preguntó en voz alta, mientras todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a una sala de estar. Bastian me llevó a un pequeño sofá de dos plazas y los dos nos sentamos mientras maman fue a desempolvar el piano y a tocar una escala o dos.

"No me suena demasiado desafinado" Le comenté amablemente.

"Non, Dieu merci. Ahora vamos a ver. ¿Qué tocar?" Se detuvo a pensar por un momento. "¡Ah! ¡Je sais!" Ella comenzó a tocar y después de un momento, ella cantó.

"Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche. Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche. Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche. Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces."

Era hermoso. Su voz era sin vibrato y clara. La canción era impresionante de escuchar. El único problema era que hablaba tan rápido que no podía seguir el ritmo y traducir lo que estaba diciendo. Sebastian debió notar mi mirada de confusión porque me atrajo hacia él en el sofá de dos plazas hasta que me apoyé en él y comenzó a susurrarme la letra en inglés.

"Te prometo la sal del beso de mi boca. Te prometo la dulzura del toque de mi mano. Te prometo el cielo por encima de tu cama. Flores y encajes para que tus noches sean dulces." Me estremecí y traté de concentrarme en la canción y no en la voz de Sebastian. Traté de recordar que no eran más que letras.

"Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme. Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes. Je te promets le feu à la place des armes. Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs."

"Te prometo la llave de los secretos de mi alma. Te prometo mi vida, de mis risas a mis lágrimas. Prometo fuego en lugar de armas. No más ' adiós ', sólo ' te veré '."

"J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel. J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent. J'te promets une histoire différente des autres. J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore."

"Yo creo en ello como creo en la tierra, como creo en el sol. Creo en ello como un niño, como se puede creer en el cielo. Creo en ello como yo creo en tu piel, en tus brazos apretados alrededor mío. Te prometo una historia que es diferente a las de los demás. Necesito tanto creer en ello de nuevo."

Esas letras llegaron a mí. Yo quería creer en el amor de nuevo. El tipo de amor que pensé que tenía con Blaine, el amor abrumador que lo abarca todo, el verdadero, el apasionado que llena tu corazón y nubla tu mente. Pero no podía dejarme a mí mismo confiar lo suficiente nunca más. Tenía demasiado miedo de que mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo.

"Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines. Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves. Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches. Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches."

A mitad del verso siguiente Sebastian se movió. Me agarró las muñecas y me levantó del sofá de dos plazas. Entonces cambió de modo que él estaba sosteniendo mis dedos y me hizo girar en tres círculos, un giro triple. Me encontré a mí mismo riendo alegremente mientras él me acercó de nuevo a él y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Nos movíamos juntos y él cantaba en mi sien.

"Te prometo días completamente azules como tus venas. Te prometo noches rojas como sus sueños. Horas candentes y minutos de insomnio. Segundos despreocupados al ritmo de tus caderas"

"Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses. Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses. Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir. J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir. "

"Te prometo mis brazos para cargar con tus miedos. Te prometo mis manos para que tú las beses. Te prometo mis ojos si tú ya no puedes ver. Te prometo ser feliz si tú ya no tienes esperanza"

"J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel. J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent. J'te promets une histoire différente des autres. Si tu m'aides à y croire encore. Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait. Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie. On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux. Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire. On peut juste essayer pour voir."

"Yo creo en ello como creo en la tierra, como creo en el sol. Creo en ello como un niño, como se puede creer en el cielo. Creo en ello como creo en tu piel, en tus brazos apretados alrededor mío. Te prometo una historia que es diferente a las de los demás, si me ayudas a creer en ello de nuevo. Incluso si no es verdad, si ya has sido engañado, si las palabras han sido usadas, como la tiza desvanecida. Después de todo golpeando piedras se pueden hacer grandes incendios. Tal vez con el tiempo, si creemos en ello, podemos sólo intentarlo y ver."

"Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens, si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent. Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin, j'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur. Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures."

"E incluso si no es verdad, incluso si miento. Si las palabras no valen nada, ligeras como el viento. Y aunque tu historia termine en la mañana, te prometo un momento febril y dulce. No toda la noche, pero durante unas pocas horas".

"Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche. Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche. Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche. Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douce."

La canción llegó a su fin y la última nota del piano se hizo eco en mis oídos mientras Sebastian me susurró las últimas líneas.

"Te prometo la sal del beso de mi boca. Te prometo la dulzura del toque de mi mano. Te prometo el cielo por encima de tu cama. Flores y encajes para que tus noches sean dulces."

Me tomó unos segundos para recordar que él estaba diciendo la letra de una canción, la forma en que me lo susurró tan sensualmente. Era casi suficiente para hacerme querer girar la cabeza, alcanzarlo, y besarlo. Tuve que sacudirme físicamente a mí mismo fuera de eso. Me desenredé de los brazos de Sebastian y me acerqué a la banqueta del piano.

"Oh, maman, eso fue hermoso." La felicité y ella se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"Merci, mon Chere," Ella me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, "Un día tendremos que cantar juntos, tú y yo" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Me encantaría."

"Kurt y yo deberíamos irnos, maman." Sebastian interrumpió viniendo y quedándonos ambos de pie. Los ojos de su madre se entristecieron un poco antes de que ella forzara una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto," ella estuvo de acuerdo, " Merci por venir a viste, mes fils. Je vous aime tous les deux". Se levantó y se acercó a los dos y nos atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo mutuo. Cuando nos separamos nos acompañó hasta la puerta y nos besó a los dos en la mejilla. Al salir me di la vuelta y saludé por encima de mi hombro hasta el final de la manzana.

"Ella es bastante increíble", le confesé: "Gracias por traerme contigo hoy" Él se encogió de hombros.

"Sabía que os llevaríais bien."

"¿Crees que a ella le gusto?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Él me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó más a él "creo que eres casi parte de la familia ahora."

_Querido diario,_

_No hay mucho que decir acerca de hoy a excepción de la que maman de Sebasian es increíble. Ella es tan dulce y es más como este nuevo Sebastian que he estado conociendo. Creo que él sacó su sarcasmo de su padre porque no hay nada más que dulzura en el corazón de esa mujer. Hoy fue un buen día. Voy a dormir un poco._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** La canción que cantan se llama Je te promets de Johnny Hallyday.  
La autora del fic dice que la versión de está chica está cerca de cómo se imagina que la mamá de sebastian suena (imaginad sólo el piano)  
Id a youtube y

/ watch?v=j3IfKY3ttgQ

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al séptimo capítulo del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / cottageoutsideedit_ (casa de la mamá de Sebastian)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / cottageedited_ (La casa por dentro "Su casa es realmente hogareña. Me encanta!)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / sebsmomedited_ ("Belleza clásica. la mamá de Sebastian)


	8. Chapter 8

**N.T.** Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo (ya vi que os gustó mucho la mamá de Sebastian ;)

Os dejo el siguiente capítulo: ¡fiesta del 4 de julio!

**k&S**

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy desenterré el traje de baño que había empacado sólo para la piscina de los Smythe. Bas y yo somos bastante buenos amigos por lo que ya no me preocupo por tener que dejarle ver mi piel blanca de merengue. Ahora, si él se burla de mí, sé que no sale del odio. Además, no se puede tener una fiesta del cuatro de julio en la piscina sin nadar. Quiero decir, a menos que sea mi papá que no entiende cómo divertirse. Sólo me alegro de que Finn haya dejado de flipar con el traje de baño. Estoy muy emocionado sin embargo. Al parecer, los Smythes compraron bengalas ya que en Francia no se tiran fuegos artificiales hasta el Día de la Bastilla. Mi padre tiene la intención de ayudar al Sr. Smythe con la barbacoa, ya que es lo único que los dos saben cómo cocinar. Va a ser un buen día. Eso y que no me opongo a ver a Bas sin camisa de nuevo._

Agarré una bolsa y metí mi nuevo libro y un poco de protector solar adicional en que en caso de que tuviera que volver a aplicarme. Entonces me puse mis gafas de sol favoritas, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"¡Hey, hey!" Fui recibido por Sebastian agitando su mano y que estaba de pie en la piscina junto a Finn que nadaba "La princesa finalmente ha dejado sus aposentos."

"Oh, cállate" le regañé y encontré una tumbona para relajarme junto a Carole y Sherry, "Hola, chicas." Saludé.

"Hola, Kurt." Saludó Sherry.

"Hola, querido." Carole sonrió y yo saqué mi libro. Desde la parrilla mi padre levantó la vista.

"Hey, chico," Él gritó: "¿Vas a querer una hamburguesa con queso, hamburguesa normal, o un hot dog?", preguntó.

"Hot dog, por favor." Le respondí. Vi a Sebastian inclinarse y susurrarle algo a Finn en mi visión periférica. Finn pareció confundido por un segundo antes de que una mirada de comprensión se deslizara por su rostro.

"¡Amigo!", exclamó, "¡Es mi hermano!" Él golpeó el brazo de Sebastian y yo rodé mis ojos. Conociendo a Bastian lo más probable es que fuera una broma sobre mamadas.

"Será mejor que no te estés haciendo para tí una hamburguesa con queso, papá." Le advertí haciendo caso omiso de mi hermano y Bas. Papá se quejó. "Alégrate de que no te estoy haciendo comer una hamburguesa vegetariana".

"¿Estás usando crema solar, querido?" Preguntó Carole, "Ya sabes lo fácil que te quemas." Asentí con la cabeza y traté de concentrarme en mi libro una vez más. Lo hice tal vez durante media página hasta que una sombra cayó sobre mi página. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar su fuente. Por encima de mí había un Sebastian mojado que goteaba.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Tú no te vas a quedar sentado aquí todo el día, no?", preguntó moviendo la cabeza como un perro y salpicándome. Me encogí.

"No soy completamente patético. Estaba pensando en nadar, pero me gustaría leer un poco primero."

"¡Psh, vaya rollo! ¡Vamos!" Se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró: "Vamos a mojarnos." Él se apartó con un guiño y una vez más rodé mis ojos.

"No."

"Por favor."

"No."

"Entonces no me dejas otra opción." Sentí un brazo mojado detrás de mi espalda y otro haciendo su camino bajo mis rodillas.

"¡No!" Grité cuando me di cuenta cuál era su plan. Me levantó de la silla y dejé caer mi libro para lanzar una mano para sujetarme sobre sus hombros. "¡Sebastian Smythe ponme de nuevo donde estaba en este instante!"

"No puedo hacerlo, princesa." Él comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la piscina. Empecé a dar patadas con los pies.

"¡Bastian déjame!" Él se detuvo.

"Está bien." Me soltó y caí agitándome a la piscina con un chapoteo. Resurgí jadeando sólo para ser salpicado mientras Sebastian se tiraba a mi lado.

"¡Bas, maldito chupapollas!" Le insulté al traté de arreglar mi cabello. Yo no estaba pensando en mojarme la cabeza bajo el agua.

"Woah." Escuché a Finn exclamar con una risa sorprendida.

"Kurt, ese lenguaje." Carole me regañó. Tuve suerte de que mi padre estaba demasiado lejos para oír mi desliz.

"Lo siento." Le dije a ella.

"Ooo, la princesa tiene la boca sucia." Bastian se burló, nadando a mi alrededor, "Apuesto a que ese rasgo es divertido en la cama." Me susurró al oído asomando detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y le salpiqué pero él alejó riendo. Suspiré y decidí empezar a hacer piscinas. Deliberadamente ignoré los silbidos y piropos de Sebastian cada vez que le pasaba a su lado. Finn comenzó a tirarse de bomba pidiéndoles a Carole y a Sherry que le puntuaran. Sólo aterrizó encima de mí una vez, lo cual es impresionante para el nivel de coordinación de Finn.

"Estoy aburrido." Se quejó después de un rato.

"Yo no lo estoy," Sebastian dijo en voz baja: "Tengo una gran vista."

"Cerdo" Le insulté mientras nadaba cerca.

"¡Hey! Tengo una idea", dijo Finn con entusiasmo "¿Por qué no hacemos eso en lo que una persona va en el hombro de otro y tratamos de empujar al otro hacia abajo?"

"Genial, Gigantor," Sebastian dijo sin expresión, "Pero sólo somos tres."

"Oh, sí." Se mordió el labio en una profunda reflexión, que probablemente no era tan profunda, y luego chascó el dedo mientras se acercaba a una solución, "¡Ya sé! ¡Hola, mamá!" Llamó a Carole.

"¿Sí, Finny?"

"¡Ven y sé parte de mi equipo para la lucha al hombro en el agua!"

"¿Es peligroso?"

"No en una piscina tan grande, no hay posibilidad de golpearse la cabeza en los lados, siempre y cuando nos mantengamos en el centro." Respondió Sebastian.

"Bueno, está bien." Se levantó y dejó su pareo en el sillón antes de zambullirse en el agua.

"Genial. Tú puedes estar en mis hombros", explicó Finn, "Y Kurt puede estar en los de Sebastian. ¡Esto irá perfecto!" Extendió la mano y tiró de Carole con él antes de agacharse bajo el agua y levantarla sobre sus hombros. Se tambalearon un poco, pero encontraron su equilibrio.

"Bueno, nunca he sido tan alta antes." Me reí de ella que acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Finn.

"¿Princesa?" Me volví para ver a Sebastian arrodillado en la piscina junto a mí "tu carroza te espera." Yo resoplé y me sujeté a mí mismo sobre sus hombros. Él agarró mis pantorrillas fuertemente y me levantó. Instintivamente agarré su pelo. "Ay, hey. Nada de tirar del pelo fuera de la habitación" Se quejó.

"Lo siento", me disculpé.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes compensármelo. ¡Ahora, vamos a patearles su patético culo!" Me reí y Carole y yo entrelazamos las manos.

"No es nada personal, Kurt," ella advirtió: "Pero vamos a tiraros." Me reí alegremente mientras luchamos. Yo estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en algo, además de los largos dedos de Sebastian envueltos alrededor de mis pantorrillas. Esto me llevó a la perdición. Mi literal perdición. Perdí el equilibrio y me tambaleé hacia atrás balanceando los brazos cómicamente para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio. Entonces me caí a la piscina llevándome a Sebastian conmigo. Ambos surgimos escupiendo. Carole y Finn aplaudieron cuando Finn la dejó con gracia en el agua.

"¡Ja! ¡Os vencimos!" Finn aplaudió y chocó la mano arriba con Carole.

"Bien hecho, Hummel." Sebastian me puso mala cara y le saqué la lengua. Él me sumergió bajo el agua.

"¡La comida está hecha!" Papá gritó y todos revueltos salimos del agua. Tres horas más tarde, después de una comida llena de carne a la parrilla en bollos y ensalada de patatas y helado de postre, durante el cual _no_ me di cuenta de la lengua de Sebastian, todos estábamos sentados en el césped viendo la puesta de sol.

"Bueno tengo algunas bengalas para empezar y entonces entregaremos las demás bengalas." El Sr. Smythe dijo mirando a través de la bolsa de cosas que había comprado.

"Relájate, Pa," Sebastian dijo arrastrando las palabras desde su sitio junto a mí, "El sol no se ha metido del todo todavía."

"Oh, dale a tu padre un descanso, Sebastian," Sherry le reprendió: "Él ha estado nervioso de que vosotros, niños, os vayáis a quemar vuestras huellas digitales durante todo el día." Me reí y Sebastian se estiró para tocar mi costado. Golpeé su mano para alejarla juguetonamente.

"¿Esto es lo que sueles hacer el cuatro de julio, Bastian?", Le pregunté casualmente. Negó con la cabeza.

"Suelo ir de fiesta." Sacudí la cabeza hacia él.

"Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Por lo general, Puck, Sam y Finn asan a la parrilla y Carole hace ensalada de patatas. Entonces montamos una red de vóley playa y Rachel y Blaine se acercan. Era muy divertido. A veces, otros venían también como Mercedes o Britt y Santana, o Mike y Tina." Le sonreí. Él se mordía el labio y me giré rápidamente para ver el sol que casi se había ido.

"Eso suena bien."

"Puedes venir la próxima vez, si no estás aquí de nuevo el próximo verano."

"¿En serio?" Él parecía conmovido.

"Sí".

"Eso sería genial." Yo sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Wooooo!" Finn gritó con entusiasmo y miró hacia arriba para ver la bengala con chispas volando por todas partes.

"Oh", suspiré, "Eso es bonito."

"No está mal para un fuego artificial no real." Sebastian comentó, su sonrisa iluminada por la iluminación. Hice un zumbido de acuerdo y él me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Quería moverme a su lado y apoyarme en su hombro. No lo hice. Pronto mi padre estaba repartiendo bengalas para todos nosotros y estábamos corriendo por todo el patio trasero como si fuéramos niños otra vez. Incluso el perro se unió y fue corriendo persiguiendo las luces. Tratamos de hacer formas con ellos y ver quién podía mantenerlo por más tiempo sin tener demasiado miedo de quemarnos los dedos y dejarlo caer. Perdí todo el tiempo, muy a mi pesar. Lo cual dio lugar a ser objeto de burla por parte de Bastian hasta que quise borrar la sonrisa de su rostro con un beso de mi puño.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T. **El siguiente capítulo será cuando Sebastian lleve a Kurt a bailar -y en realidad es un capítulo más largo dividido en 2 partes ;)

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al octavo capítulo del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / pooledit_ (parte de la terraza y piscina)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / poolfeetedit_ (pies de Kurt dentro del agua "Bas casi me tira la cámara a la piscina)


	9. Chapter 9 (Día 9 Parte 1)

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Ahora, el capítulo que esperábais muchos de vosotros -Sebastian lleva a bailar a Kurt- :) Deciros que publico de golpe las dos partes que os dije que tenía, en dos capítulos distintos (tal como la autora original del fic SciFiGeek14 hizo)

Una última cosa antes de leer el capítulo. Hay una lista de reproducción en youtube que la autora subió con las canciones que Kurt y Sebastian bailan en la discoteca (a lo largo del capítulo, se va diciendo cuando cambia la canción que bailan -os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que corresponde a cada escena del capítulo ;)

Podéis encontrar la lista de reproducción en youtube (añadid lo siguiente, quitando los posibles espacios ;)

/ playlist?list=PLlA1m7rBgxlcwtDZh96kXsVn_8ONkC9c6

Y ya lo último, deciros que la discoteca a la que van, existe realmente. Si tenéis curiosidad podéis buscarla por su nombre en internet. (Es una discoteca gay de París)

Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_No puedo creer que esté de acuerdo en ir a la discoteca con Sebastian. Él irrumpió en mi habitación esta tarde y comenzó a ir a través de mi armario. Me informó que iba a salir con él y que le había prometido dejar que me vistiera. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Así que aquí estoy vestido todo gris y negro, con botas de cordones hasta las rodillas como mi propio toque personal ya que Bas no pensó en elegir los zapatos. Estoy seguro de que no le importará demasiado. Estoy un poco nervioso, sin embargo. No me he emborrachado desde el incidente del zapato/Bambi del segundo año y no tengo ni idea de cuánto de embarazoso soy borracho. Bueno, aquí está la esperanza de no vomitar o desmayarme sobre Bastian. Deseadme suerte._

Después de tomar una respiración relajante y cepillar mi atuendo por última vez, salí al pasillo donde me reuní con un ataviado Sebastian. Él se veía bien, en oscuros jeans azules y una camiseta roja muy ajustada. Levantó la vista, me vio y sonrió.

"¡Eh, tú!," Saludó viniendo hacia mí, "¿Estás listo para irnos? Yo ya tengo el visto bueno de tu padre después de un poco de persuasión." Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí, ¿dónde vamos?"

"Un pequeño lugar llamado Club 18. Hay un montón de discotecas gays si sabes a dónde ir, pero el 18 es mi favorita."

"Genial".

"Vamos, princesa." Él me abrió la puerta de su coche esperando a que entrara. Ni siquiera quince minutos más tarde llegamos a un club y me di cuenta de que mi rodilla estaba temblando de arriba abajo con los nervios. "Hey, relájate." Él se acercó y puso su mano en mi muslo después de que aparcara.

"Sí, lo siento." Él me apretó la pierna.

"Esto es para divertirse. Puedes beber y bailar y me aseguraré de que tú estés a salvo. Mira, te tengo una nueva y realmente creíble identificación falsa y todo." Asentí con la cabeza y di una breve sonrisa al tomar mi nuevo ID, que se veía bastante bien y en realidad tenía mi foto ahora.

"Vamos." Salimos y caminamos hasta la entrada.

"¿Por cierto, princesa?"

"¿Sí?"

"Me gustan tus botas de perra." Me sonrojé, pero me salvé de responder cuando ambos tuvimos que dar al gorila nuestros documentos de identidad y pagar para entrar. Nos pusieron unos sellos que decían que los dos teníamos más de veintiún años, gracias a nuestras identificaciones, y entramos.

Era como una escena sacada de Queer as Folk en el Babylon. Al haber estado en Scandals pensé que los lugares como éste en realidad no existían. Había chicos ataviados totalmente de cuero y casi se podía ver a través de la malla y la seda. Tragué saliva sintiendo mis ojos como platos al ver a dos hombres sin camisa apretándose y rozándose entre sí.

"Oh, wow. Esto es, um, diferente." Dije de repente sintiéndome como si tuviera la boca seca. Sentí el brazo de Bastian envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura y apretándome más cerca.

"¿Perdido en el país de las maravillas, Alicia?" Me sonrojé de nuevo y miré mis botas. "Vamos a conseguirte una copa." Tiró de mí hacia la barra. Estaba iluminada con luces de neón azul y el barman estaba sin camisa a excepción de una pajarita.

"Bonjour. ¿Qué van a tomar mes beaux mecs?" Él hizo un guiño a los dos.

Bas se sentó en un taburete y tiró de mí poniéndome entre sus piernas. Su brazo encontró mis hombros y sus dedos se enrollaron en mi pelo. En cualquier otro momento lo habría regañado por arruinar mi pelo, pero me hizo sentir seguro y relajado. Me recordaba físicamente que él estaba allí para velar por mí y para asegurarse de que me sentía cómodo. Sonreí y me recosté contra su pecho dejándole que pidiera para nosotros. Pronto llegaron dos bebidas, una botella de cerveza francesa y un cóctel. Era de color rosa. Levanté una ceja.

"¿Qué?" Bas rió, "Juro que lo escogí porque pensé que te gustaría. Es vodka con zumo de pomelo para endulzarlo. Pruébalo." Él me lo entregó. Y levantó su cerveza para brindar. Lo choqué contra mi vaso y tomé un sorbo con cuidado. Era dulce. No se parecía en nada a la sutileza del vino o la dureza del licor puro que April me había dado. Me gustó, mucho.

"Mmm." Lamí mis labios con alegría y tomé otro gran sorbo. Bastian se rió de mí y yo no le hice caso en favor de acabar con mi vaso. "¿Puedo tomar otro?" Le pregunté. Él sonrió e hizo un gesto al camarero para una recarga.

"Creo que hemos encontrado tu veneno, princesa." Él me sonrió y tiró de mí para acercarme aún más a él. Agarré el nuevo vaso cuando llegó y tomé otro sorbo.

"Pensé que no ibas a beber." Le regañé cuando terminó su cerveza.

"Relájate," Él se burló: "Tomé una cerveza. Eso apenas me achispará y va a salir de mi sistema en poco tiempo." Asentí saboreando mi copa y acercándome a Bas. Él olía bien. Me di cuenta de que mi bebida estaba vacía, fruncí el ceño y lo puse boca abajo en la barra, en su lado. Bas se rió y le dio la vuelta justo antes de deslizarlo por la barra. Me volví hacia él y enterré mi nariz en su clavícula.

"Mmm. Hueles bien." Ups. No tenía intención de admitir eso en voz alta. Sentí la risa ahogada vibrar a través de su pecho.

"Parece que tienes poco aguante con el alcohol, Kurty," bromeó, "No puedo decir que me sorprenda." Le golpeé el pecho incapaz de ser tan ingenioso como normalmente lo sería. No estaba completamente ido, pero me sentía mareado. Debía estar achispado, concluí. Me sentía cálido y feliz.

"¿Hey, Bas?", Le pregunté en busca de confirmación: "¿Estoy achispado?" Él se rió y sentí cómo él levantaba mi cara con sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla. Miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Wow sus ojos eran realmente verdes. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que eran más avellanas pero nunca había estado tan cerca. Incluso bajo la iluminación tenue de la barra lo único que podía ver era el brillante color verde.

"Sí, princesa, tú estás, de hecho achispado. Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti" Él pasó el pulgar contra mi mejilla.

"Tus ojos son verdes." Dije tontamente repitiendo mi compresión anterior.

"Sí, sí que lo son."

"Oh, claro." Respondí tan estúpidamente. Creo que podría estar en realidad un poco más que sólo achispado. Genial, no aguanto el alcohol para nada. Por lo menos no vomité. Él se rio por lo bajo de nuevo y yo hice un puchero mostrando que no me gustaba que se estuviera riendo de mí. Él me devolvió el puchero y la mano que no estaba bajo mi barbilla se posó en mi cadera tirándome más cerca hasta que nuestros pechos se rozaban. A pesar de que él estaba sentado, estaba todavía un pelo más alto que yo y me gustó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener que inclinarme para besar (Adam y yo nunca habíamos hecho nada más allá de unas pocas citas incómodas y un beso en la mejilla, lo cual no cuenta). Me pregunté lo que sería tener que ponerme de puntillas para besar.

"¿Quieres ir a bailar?" Sebastian preguntó rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"¿Eh? Oh. Claro, supongo que sí." Estuve de acuerdo. Sacó su taburete de debajo de él, echó un poco de dinero en la barra para pagar por nuestras bebidas, y me llevó a la pista de baile por la muñeca. Me mareé un poco ante el movimiento repentino y las luces girando en la pista de baile no ayudaban.

"Woah, todo gira." Me quejé cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano libre. Nos detuvimos y sentí su mano encontrando el lado de mi cara otra vez y su brazo envolviendo mi cintura. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y encontré unos ojos verdes que me calmaron.

"Úsame como un ancla. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello." Levanté los brazos y lo agarré. Mis dedos sintieron el cabello suave en la parte posterior de su cuello y lo retorcí jugando con él. Él tarareó alegremente y dejó caer su mano de mi cara para colocarla junto a la otra alrededor de mi cintura. La canción que actualmente estaba sonando terminó y una nueva comenzó. Después de unos segundos de imprecisión reconocí la canción.

"¡Oh, me gusta esta canción! El glee club la cantó en, ¿fue en las seccionales o en las regionales el año pasado?" Empecé a sacudir mis caderas al ritmo. Bas me acercó más a él y nuestras caderas se sellaron juntas, sus caderas adaptándose a mi ritmo. Eso se sentía bien. Canté junto a la música. "¡I don't care! ¡I love it! ¡I don't care!" Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi las luces girando por encima de mí. La risa de Bastian se confundía con la música. Y después de un tiempo la canción se mezcló con la siguiente bajo las manos expertas del DJ.

"Esto es algo perfecto." Bastian comentó con un murmullo en mi oído. Escuché que el artista cantaba 'This is night life! _(Esto es vida nocturna)_ Y me reí. Era apropiado. Este era Sebastian mostrándome la vida nocturna de París.

"Me gusta." Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y adelante balanceándola, liberando mis brazos para tirarlos por encima de mi cabeza. Oí a Bastian continuar con sus fuertes risas y sabía sin necesidad de abrir mis ojos que él sonreía como un loco. Él me tiró cerca de un tirón de las hebillas de mis jeans y tropecé con él. Agarré el cuello de su camiseta para no perder el equilibrio. La canción se desvaneció en la siguiente mezcla del club.

Tenía un ritmo embriagador. Invitaba a bailar y lo hice. Pero no era el baile que normalmente hacía, lleno de giros y bamboleos, éste era el tipo de baile del que sólo había oído hablar. Enterré mi cara en el cuello sudoroso de Bas y apreté mi cuerpo contra él por completo. Lo dejé tomar el control total del movimiento de mis caderas mientras hacía rodar nuestros cuerpos juntos al ritmo de la música. Joder, pensé, si yo no estuviera tan borracho me pondría duro de esto. Entonces me di cuenta de que Bastian estaba de hecho duro contra mí.

"¡Oh!" Di un grito ahogado. Oí a Bas respirar fuertemente el aire a través de la nariz de repente y dio un paso atrás un poco.

"¡Lo-lo siento!" De hecho, él estaba sonrojándose. Negué con la cabeza.

"¡No, no! Está bien. No me importa." Me acerqué a él tratando de tirar de su cuerpo cálido y duro contra el mío de nuevo. Era hot que yo le estuviera excitando. Yo quería hacer un poco más. Él vino a mí de buen grado y la música se desvaneció a una canción un poco más lenta. Todavía era una remezcla de baile, pero era lo suficiente lenta para que nosotros frenáramos el ritmo y calmáramos ambos nuestras respiraciones y otros lugares.

Como la canción cantaba acerca de sentirse cerca de alguien más, Sebastian se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su frente contra la mía, nuestras narices rozándose con cada movimiento. Estábamos casi inmóviles. Nuestros pies apenas levantándose escogiendo en su lugar simplemente mecerse conjuntamente. Su mano se deslizó por mi costado todo el camino hasta mi muslo y volvió a subir. La música cambió a un piano lento y un hombre comenzó a hablar en francés.

"Kurt, yo no, quiero decir, no voy a aprovecharme de ti." Dijo Sebastian por encima de la música después de aclararse la garganta. Sonreí.

"Lo sé. Baila conmigo". Él asintió con la cabeza y balanceamos las caderas juntas cuando la música se recuperó y me eché a reír alegremente.

"Te ves increíble esta noche." Bas casi gruñó la próxima vez que nos presionamos lo suficiente para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

"Tú escogiste mi atuendo." Bromeé con un rubor.

"Sí, pero yo no estaba hablando de la ropa que llevas puesta. Me refiero sólo a ti. La forma en que te mueves," Rodó nuestras caderas y creo que yo pude haber gemido. Estoy seguro de que cerré los ojos ante la sensación. "La forma en que te sientes contra mí, cómo reaccionas a mí. El hecho de que estés tan suelto y relajado en este momento. La forma en que tus labios están teñidos de rosa por el zumo de pomelo," Me mordí el labio, "o que estás dejándome revolver tu cabello." Estaba en lo cierto. Tenía sus dedos enredados en mi cabello. La canción cambió de una canción francesa a otra sin que me diera cuenta de la diferencia. "Te ves bien con tus plumas erizadas, princesa."

Quería decirle lo caliente que él se veía también. Quería decirle todo lo que quería que me hiciera para erizarme aún más. Yo no pude sacar nada de mi boca excepto lanzar jadeos y gemir. No podía distinguir el peso difuso del alcohol que me achispaba desde que la lujuria embriagadora se había instalado sobre mí. Antes de que pudiera empezar a aclarar mi mente el DJ cambió la canción y Bas me dio la vuelta. Me apreté contra él, mi espalda contra su parte delantera, con su brazo sobre mi pecho y los dedos de su otra mano arrastrándose bajo mi camisa en mi cadera y trazando círculos. Me fundí contra él permitiéndole que me balanceara con él. Luego él me besó en el cuello.

"Bas". Gemí inclinándome de nuevo para darle más piel. Yo alargué mi mano detrás de mí para sujetar su pelo y lo estiré hacia mí. Él gimió y me hizo cosquillas debajo de mi oreja con la nariz, pero no besó de nuevo, aunque yo podía sentir su aliento. "Otra vez". Me quejé con impaciencia y oí y le sentí reírse entre dientes. Y entonces él besó ese lugar bajo mi oreja.

"No puedo decirte que no, Kurty, tú eres mi debilidad." Me gustó la idea de ser la debilidad de Sebastian Smythe. Iba a decirle eso cuando el DJ interrumpió mi pensamiento con el anuncio de la última canción de la noche. Empezó a sonar y mientras lo hacía purpurina de verdad empezó a llover desde el techo.

"¡Oh dios mío!" Exclamé desenredando mis manos de Sebastian para estirar el brazo, con las palmas hacia el cielo, y tratando de alcanzar tanto de él como pudiera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían ido todos los pensamientos de lujuria. Era como si fuera de repente un niño pequeño otra vez. Me separé de Bas por completo y giré en círculos, mientras que Rihanna cantaba. "¡Bas! ¡Bas, mira! Está lloviendo brillo. ¡Joder, está lloviendo brillo!" Él estaba sólo sonriendo feliz y me miraba con diversión. Se veía tan completamente feliz que no pude dejar de ampliar mi ya enorme sonrisa y llegar a alcanzar su mano. Él la tomó y me hizo girar en círculos, haciendo piruetas en el brillo hasta que los dos estábamos riendo de forma tonta. La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron. Casi había olvidado que estaban ahí.

"Vamos, salgamos de aquí." Bas ofreció y acepté. Decidí que ya que estaba obviamente ebrio y no podía ser responsable de mis acciones esta noche, algún pequeño truco sucio y coqueto más no haría daño. Me acerqué a él y le susurré al oído.

"Llévame a casa, Bastian." Ronroneé y luego me aparté con un guiño girando para caminar hacia la salida.

"Joder".


	10. Chapter 10 (Día 9 Parte 2)

**N.T.** Aquí os dejo la segunda parte o continuación del capítulo anterior. Es muy cortito, pero pensé que os gustaría leerlo y no tener que esperar unos días. Por eso lo subo el mismo día ;) ¡Espero reviews de los dos capítulos! Gracias por leer :)

**K&S**

* * *

Aparcamos en el garaje de la casa Smythe y me sentía realmente como si fuera a tientas. Era como si el alcohol estuviera haciendo una segunda remontada. Me sentía absolutamente, ¿cómo era la palabra? Aturdido. Me sentía eufórico. Creo que podría haber estado riéndome de mí mismo.

"¿Kurt?" La voz de Bas cortó a través de la confusión. Su mano encontró mi muslo y su pulgar se frotaba contra mis jeans. Tarareé y me volví para mirarlo. Él desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y lo dejé volar de vuelta a la funda. Me mordí el labio y él extendió la mano para liberarlo con su pulgar. Luego frotó su pulgar sobre mi labio. "¿Te he dicho lo increíble que eres?"

"Mm, recuérdamelo." Yo le respondí mientras mordí un poco en broma su pulgar.

"Maldita sea, eres perfecto y siento haber tardado tanto tiempo para verlo."

Tarareé no pillando totalmente lo que quería decir, pero feliz al oír el sonido de eso mismo. Quería saborear su boca. Más que un simple beso. Quería saber a lo que él sabía, su boca, sus labios, su cuello, su abdomen, la parte interna de su muslo. Yo no recordaba que él se hubiera levantado pero de repente estaba en la puerta de mi lado del coche ofreciéndome una mano. Alargué la mano para alcanzarla, perdiéndola la primera vez y casi desplomándome sobre la calzada. Afortunadamente Bas estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y me atrajo hacia él. Juntos a trompicones hicimos nuestro camino hasta la puerta y Bas buscó las llaves.

"Baaaas." Yo ronroneé en su oído, arrastrando una mano debajo de su camisa para sentir sus abdominales. Él gimió.

"Kurt estás haciendo que esto sea muy duro."

"Puedo hacer que algo más sea duro." Con mi dedo rastreé a través de la cintura de su pantalón. Se volvió rápidamente y me apretó ruborizado contra él.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que ya has hecho eso un par de veces esta noche, nene." Él iba a besarme. Sé que iba a hacerlo, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios. Luego la puerta de al lado empezó a abrirse. Nos separamos de un salto ante el sonido y nos giramos para descubrir la fuente. La puerta se abrió y reveló a mi padre. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué horas son éstas?", preguntó con su voz de regañina. Por lo general, me ponía nervioso, pero nada podría arruinar esta noche.

"¡Papá!", Le saludé con alegría y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello tirándome hacia él. "Papá me divertí muuucho. ¡Bailé y luego llovió brillo del cielo!" Lancé mis brazos hacia arriba con entusiasmo antes de que cayeran de nuevo hacia abajo y enterrara mi cara en su camisa y sólo oliera el olor de la franela que era algo tan de mi padre.

"¿Está borracho?" Papá preguntó a Bastian por encima de mi hombro.

"Sólo tomó dos copas." Le informó.

"¡Eran de color rosa!" Le informé sonriendo a su cuello de la camisa.

"¿Sólo dos y él está en tal mal estado?" Papá preguntó con incredulidad.

"Lo juro. Y bailamos durante al menos una hora," Bas confirmó: "Lo siento, señor, pero me temo que su hijo no aguanta el alcohol." Papá suspiró.

"Igual que su madre." Él se rió entre dientes.

"¿A mamá le gustaban los rosas también?", Le pregunté un poco confundido. Oí reír a Bas.

"Claro, Kurt." Papá me dio la razón acariciando mi cabeza.

"Papi. Estoy cansado." Hice un puchero.

"Vamos adentro." Él me tiró dentro y escuché a Bas cerrar y bloquear la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"Aquí, yo lo llevaré." Bas ofreció cuando llegamos a las escaleras y el pasillo a nuestras habitaciones se bifurcaba.

"Sí. Eso tiene sentido." Papá dijo un poco hosco y sentí que me cambiaba de nuevo a los brazos de Bastian. Yo tarareaba alegremente. "Gracias por cuidar de él. Me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti."

"Gracias, Burt."

"Baaas. Cama." Hice un puchero. Él se echó a reír.

"Sí, señor".

"¿Me llevas?", él se quejó.

"Bieeenn." Estuvo de acuerdo y el mundo se giró un poco y me encontré a mí mismo siendo cargado al estilo de novia en los brazos de Bastian.

"Buenas noches, chico." Papá dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

"Buenas noches." Murmuré y sentí el movimiento de los pasos de Sebastian hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Apoyé la cabeza en su camisa. Creo que podría haberme dormido durante unos segundos. Me desperté cuando estaba siendo colocado en mi cama. Oí el sonido de Finn roncando.

"¿Mi billetera, teléfono, mi - mi cámara?" Le pregunté tratando de ser responsable a través de mi confusión. Sentí un dedo presionando los labios.

"Shhh", la voz de Bastian me tranquilizó: "Todo está aquí. Todo está bien. Sólo duerme un poco".

"Mis botas."

"Voy a por ellas." Sentí que él se desplazaba hacia abajo y levantaba mis piernas en su regazo y comenzaba a desatarme las botas. Sus dedos se sentían bien contra mis muslos. "¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves en estas botas?" Yo tarareé de nuevo.

"Tú las llamaste "mis botas de perra"." Le recordé.

"Sip. Porque ellas hacen que quiera inclinarme y ser tu perra, princesa".

"¿Eh?" Sabía que eso debería significar algo para mí, pero en ese momento sólo sonaba tonto.

"Vete a dormir, Kurt."

"Está bien. Buenas noches, Bas. Gracias por llevarme a bailar."

"Ha sido un placer, princesa. Buenas noches." Cerré los ojos y le sentí besándome en la frente. Le oí salir de la habitación antes de que me quedara dormido.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T. **Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 9 parte 2 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / hotedit_ (foto de Kurt- "Seb dijo que yo necesitaba una prueba de que había ido de discotecas con la "ropa adecuada" ¡El muy idiota!)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / clubedit_ (foto de la pista de baile "me divertí mucho aqui. Bailé con Bas."


	11. Chapter 11

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Gracias por todos los comentarios que dejásteis de los anteriores dos capítulos. Me encantó leer vuestras reacciones. :) Y gracias también a todos los que leéis el fic pero no comentais.

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Es cortito, pero supongo que es esperado porque es lo que pasa al día siguiente ;)

**K&S**

* * *

"Eurg." Fue mi elocuente saludo cuando entré en la cocina después de arrastrarme fuera de la cama. Bas se rio de mí y le enseñé el dedo del medio mientras me dejé caer en una silla.

"Buenas tardes, Princesa," bromeó, "¿Cómo está tu resaca?"

"¿Cómo crees?" Me burlé.

"Hey, no me eches la culpa, porque tú no aguantes para nada el alcohol." Yo me quejé.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Le pregunté a través de un bostezo.

"Salieron a comer. Decidí esperar a que mi bella dama se pusiera en pie al romper el mediodía. "Él sonrió no sin amabilidad. "¿Quieres un café?"

"Mi mañana no empieza sin él.", Le contesté.

"Kurt," Él se rió, "Te perdiste la mañana."

"Cállate. Si me acabo de despertar y estoy tomando café, entonces es por la mañana para mí." Él sólo se rió entre dientes y comenzó a hacer café para mí. Me froté la cara y luego me pasé los dedos a través del cabello. Entonces suspiré cuando decidí que era una causa perdida. Ayer por la noche era un poco como un borrón. Recordaba el baile y la bebida y el club gay en general, pero no lo que habíamos dicho o qué canciones que había bailado.

"Aquí tienes. Un café de mañana tarde." Alargué la mano para tomarlo y cuando lo estaba poniendo sobre la mesa para que se enfriara me di cuenta de algo.

"¿Bastian? ¿Por qué estoy cubierto de purpurina?" Él se echó a reír en voz alta. "Ow." Me quejé por el ruido.

"Dios Kurt, estuviste jodidamente adorable. No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de la purpurina", dijo ignorando mi quejido, "Cayó del techo y te convertiste en un niño pequeño." Eso sonaba embarazoso. Bebí un sorbo de café.

"¿Fui de los que dan vergüenza ajena?" Le pregunté decidiendo que era mejor saberlo.

"No mucho realmente. Estuviste como muy coqueto pero adorable al mismo tiempo, así que no fue espeluznante," Él se encogió de hombros, "Estuviste bien. Los dos nos divertimos y bailamos. Fue bueno". Él sonrió y decidí creerle.

"Siempre que no vomitara o me enrollara con un desconocido o algo así."

"Naa, estuviste bien." Terminé mi café ya sintiéndome mejor. Sebastian metió la mano en un armario y sacó un puñado de comida para perros, y luego se acercó a la pared a la izquierda de mí y se inclinó para dejarlo caer en un recipiente para perros. "Pepe" Él gritó: "Temps de manger!"

"Es tan adorable." Alabé cuando Pépé correteó y comenzó a comer.

"Sí, es mi pequeñín". Bas estuvo de acuerdo palmeando la espalda del perro mientras que devoraba sus croquetas.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?", Le pregunté curioso. Bas recogió a Pépé después de que hubiera terminado de comer y lo cargó poniéndolo sobre mí. Le dejé lamer mis dedos.

"Mi maman y mi papá me lo dieron como regalo de ' lo siento vamos a divorciarnos y ahora te obligamos a mudarte a un país diferente"".

"Bueno, al menos es algo." Bas asintió y colocó el perro en el suelo. Corrió en círculos antes de calmarse en el salón y rodar sobre su espalda. Me levanté, me acerqué a él y me senté para frotar su vientre. Bastian me siguió sentándose al lado de nosotros y frotando el vientre de Pépé junto a mí.

"Realmente lo adoras." Le comenté viéndole mirar con adoración al cachorro debajo de él. Él asintió con la cabeza y me miró.

"No puedo resistirme a un par de grandes ojos de cachorrillo". Él admitió con una sonrisa tímida.

"Eso es absolutamente adorable", le informé, "El sarcástico Sebastian Smythe es un blandengue total por un perrito." Bromeé.

"Mm, bueno ahora supongo que conoces todas mis debilidades." Dijo rindiéndose.

"¿Las conozco?" Reflexioné, "Vamos a ver: perritos lindos, tu mamá, amables bibliotecarios, música, baile, discotecas y ¿sexo? ¿Las dije todas?" Él se rió.

"Olvidaste una en realidad."

"¿Cuál es esa?"

"Oh, te lo dije anoche pero estabas un poco desconectado."

"Entonces dímelo otra vez."

"No creo que lo haga." Me sonrió dándose la vuelta desde su lugar en el suelo y le puse mala cara.

"Baaaass." Me arrastré hacia él como un gato. Se acomodó de nuevo girándose para encontrarse conmigo y sonrió al verme acercarme a él. "Porfaaa dímelooo". Él se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su frente contra la mía y rozó nuestras narices. Se sentía familiar.

"No." Él se apartó sonriéndome con suficiencia. No estoy seguro de por qué me sentí tan a gusto con él. Quiero decir, físicamente cómodo. No me suelo arrastrar por el suelo con alguien. Pero con Bas se sentía sólo cómodo y casi bueno. Así que me arrastré más cerca y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Él se rió y dio un manotazo a mis manos.

"¡Dímelo!"

"¡No, perdiste tu oportunidad!" Me agarró las muñecas y comenzó a simular una lucha. Me eché a reír alegremente luchando. Pépé salió corriendo para evitar ser aplastado cuando Bastian se apoderó de mí y me obligó a bajar en mi espalda. Traté de luchar y golpear con mis pies, pero me sujetó las manos por encima de mi cabeza. "Te pillé, princesa." Me di por vencido y me desplomé.

"Está bien. Tú ganas esta ronda". Le dejé ganar y su sonrisa de superioridad se convirtió en una dulce sonrisa. Se inclinó y rozó su nariz contra la mía de nuevo. ¿Era esta cosa ahora algo nuestro? ¿Besos de esquimal? No es que me estuviera quejando. Hizo que me preguntara lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior. "¿Bas?" le interrogué.

"¿Te he dicho que me gusta ese apodo que tú has inventado para mí?", él preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. "Es lindo y nunca nadie me había llamado así antes. Lo hace especial porque es sólo para ti, Kurty." Soltó mis muñecas y se inclinó sobre un codo al lado de mi hombro y con su mano libre golpeó la punta de mi nariz. Me reí. Luego su dedo rastreó mi nariz y por encima de mi ceja. Traté de no sonrojarse. Y luego bostecé. "¿Todavía cansado?" Asentí con la cabeza. Luego él bostezó.

"Tú también creo." Le dije con una risa divertida.

"Probablemente. Trasnoché cuidando de ti y luego me levanté a preparar el desayuno."

"Pobre de ti." Bromeé.

"Hmm," él tarareó en acuerdo, "¿hora de una siesta?", preguntó. Eso sonaba como una buena idea.

"¡Hora de siesta!" Estuve de acuerdo.

"¿Sofá?"

"Demasiado cansado para moverme." No estuve de acuerdo, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo pucheros. Él sonrió y se apartó de encima para acostarse a mi lado.

"Está bien. ¿Te gusta abrazar o ser abrazado?", él preguntó. Aparentemente nos hacíamos mimos ahora. Decidí dejarme llevar.

"Abrazado." Le informé girándome de espaldas, quedando él detrás de mí, para que pudiera abrazarme con su pecho presionando mi espalda. Bas se acercó más y me pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Puso su otro brazo detrás de mi cabeza para hacer de almohada. Me sentí cómodo y nuestras piernas se enredaron. Bastian acarició su nariz en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y yo tarareé cerrando los ojos.

"Esto está bien" Murmuró sonando completamente satisfecho, los dedos de sus pies tocando ligeramente en mi tobillo.

"Sí", suspiré, "Lo está." Y así era. Me sentí bien envuelto en los brazos de Bastian, a salvo.

"De beaux rêves, mon prince."

_Querido diario,_

_Haber sido despertado, atrapado acurrucándome con Bas, abrazados, ni más ni menos que por Finn es probablemente uno de los momentos más humillantes de mi vida. Y he sido sorprendido haciendo algunas cosas comprometedoras antes, ¿necesito mencionar Single Ladies? Creo que podría haber tomado una foto antes de que nos despertara porque lo vi pareciendo culpable y ocultando algo a sus espaldas. Espero que no vuelva a atormentarme. Fue muy agradable, sin embargo, lo de abrazarse. Hay algo sobre Bas que parece sólo encajar. Él se sentía bien. Ojalá supiera si él sintió lo mismo o si es que él no es más que un adicto a los abrazos sin límites de espacio personal. Sé que él era un ligón por naturaleza, así que es posible que esto sea sólo la forma en que actúa alrededor de otras personas que han decidido darle la hora del día. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. Sólo tengo que tener cuidado de no dejarme a mí mismo involucrarme demasiado antes de que sepa cómo él se siente._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Deciros que en la parte en que Sebastian y Kurt se abrazan, la autora del fic usa la expresión inglesa "spooning" diciendo que Sebastian es la "big spoon" y Kurt la "little". La traducción literal sería que "hacen cuchara", Sebastian es la "cuchara grande" y Kurt "la pequeña" .Pero la verdad es que es una expresión que en castellano no se usa, o al menos yo nunca la he oído usar ni he leído nunca antes es castellano. Me gustaría saber si en otros países de habla hispana se usa la expresión "hacer cuchara" para referirse a cuando se abrazan dos personas de esa manera. Yo lo que he hecho al traducirlo es buscar exactamente cómo era gráficamente "spooning" y lo he explicado de la mejor forma que he podido.

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 11 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / coffee_ (foto que Kurt le hace a Sebastian tomando café)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / basanddog_ (foto que Kurt le hace a Bas jugando con Pépé)


	12. Chapter 12

**N.T.** Hola de nuevo. Cómo siempre quería agradecer a todos los que dejáis comentarios en cada capítulo y hoy os voy a citar, sin ningún orden en particular (Suuw, IlseWayland, MeLlamanSigyn, Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss, Faberry-Diana, darckel, Melisa360, lucas1177, Isse DeLuna) -Creo que no me dejo a nadie- Muchas gracias a todos! Y también, por supuesto, a todos los que leéis el fic pero no comentáis. Gracias por leerlo! Y hoy, que va de agradecimientos, agradezco también a la fantástica autora del fic SciFiGeek14! Gracias gracias gracias!

Bueno, bueno, la pesada esta (que soy yo) se calla ya! y os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste! ;)

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Una vez más todos están fuera explorando París y yo espero poderme tumbar junto a la piscina y leer esta vez en paz, porque creo que Bastian está visitando a su mamá de nuevo. Crucemos los dedos por que haya un poco de paz y tranquilidad y sin sentimientos blandengues de enamoramiento que me confundan._

Tomé mi libro y una botella de protector solar y luego salí afuera para reclamar un asiento en la piscina. Me senté y me apliqué la loción en la cara y luego en el cuello y en el pecho. Entonces me puse las gafas y me puse a aplicarme la loción en brazos y piernas.

"¿Quieres que te la ponga en la espalda?" Salté y me volví hacia donde Bas estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada a la casa.

"Pensé que estabas fuera." Le dije mientras él se acercaba y se sentaba detrás de mí en la tumbona. Le entregué la loción.

"Lo estaba. Ahora estoy de vuelta. Es tan simple como eso." Él comenzó a frotar la loción en mi espalda y hombros.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema" Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro, "Personalmente me siento honrado de que confíes en mí lo suficiente ahora para dejar que te toque así." Me sonrojé y me aclaré la garganta.

"Bueno, tú me has demostrado que se puede confiar en ti." Le informé. Podía sentir crecer su sonrisa detrás.

"¿Vas a nadar, entonces?"

"Tal vez, en un rato. Estaba pensando en tratar de terminar este libro primero." Levanté el libro.

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?" Negué con la cabeza.

"Genial. Voy a ir a buscar mi traje de baño", apretó mi cintura antes de levantarse, "Vuelvo en seguida".

Desapareció de nuevo entrando en la casa y yo me recosté y traté de concentrarme en la lectura. No llegué tan lejos como me hubiera gustado antes de que Bastian se paseara de nuevo con gafas oscuras y llevando una toalla colgada al cuello. Intenté hacer que pareciera que no me había dado cuenta, pero estoy bastante seguro de que me pilló mirando por encima de mi libro a sus abdominales. Él sonrió y echó la toalla sobre la parte posterior de la silla.

"¿Puedo usar tu protector solar?", él preguntó y yo asentí. Él lo agarró y comenzó a aplicárselo. Y yo no lo vi frotarse la loción en el pecho y los abdominales. Bueno, no estaba exactamente leyendo tampoco. "¿Me pones en mi espalda?" Asentí.

"Claro." Dejé mi libro y él se sentó en la mitad delantera de la silla cerca de mis piernas sosteniendo el tubo de loción para mí. La tomé y cuidadosamente apreté un poco y comencé a frotarlo sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Su piel estaba caliente bajo mis manos. Después de un rato, evalué mi trabajo. "Me parece que ya está."

"Gracias, Kurty," Se volvió hacia mí y tiró de mi cara hacia la suya para dejar un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza, "Me voy a ir al flotador un rato mientras tú estás siendo aburrido." Se levantó y fue hacia un baúl que estaba junto a la piscina y sacó algo de plástico y una bomba de aire. Después de un poco de trabajo tuvo una de esas sillas de plástico flotantes. Se tiró a la piscina y se subió en ella para tomar el sol. Me preguntaba si a finales de este viaje, yo tendría algún tipo de bronceado. Ciertamente no uno como el que Bas estaba consiguiendo, pero sería agradable volver a casa con un poco de color. Traté de concentrarme en la lectura, pero el sol era cálido y sentí que mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía como un rato. Me puse de pie y me estiré dando un amplio bostezo. Miré por encima de la piscina para encontrar que Sebastian también se había quedado dormido. Sonreí y puse mis gafas de sol y mi libro a un lado antes de caminar y deslizarme dentro del agua. Estaba fresca sobre mi piel calentada por el sol, pero no fría. Vadeé hasta que alcancé a Bas y me tomé un momento para admirar su forma durmiendo antes de voltear su silla. Él se agitó al caer al agua y se sacudió al despertarse y gritó por la sorpresa. Me estaba riendo cuando él se acercó escupiendo y pareciendo increíblemente molesto.

"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Bas." Le informé felizmente. Él frunció el ceño y arrastró los pies hasta el final de la piscina. Tiró la silla flotante hacia arriba sobre el pavimento y puso sus gafas de sol ahora húmedas junto a ella. Luego se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes.

"Te has buscado esto tú solito" Me informó y se dirigió hacia mí. Traté de retroceder pero él me agarró por la cintura y me dio la vuelta.

"¡No! ¡No es justo!" Me reí mientras él me hacía girar.

"Es muy justo. Es como funciona el mundo, princesa. Yo soy más grande, así que yo me hago cargo de esto".

Se echó hacia atrás y los dos nos fuimos bajo el agua. Le golpeé bajo el agua y vi el aire burbujeado que escapaba de su risa antes de que ambos surgiéramos a la superficie. Yo no podía evitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Me volví y traté de nadar lejos pero Bastian no me dejó. Me agarró por las muñecas y me envolvió en sus brazos. Me reí.

"Baaas." Me quejé tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y moviéndome en su agarre. Él tarareó y le sentí vibrar en su pecho.

"Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre." Él susurró en mi oído. Tragué saliva con fuerza. Había esa incómoda tensión sexual de nuevo. Decidí seguirle el juego. Me eché hacia atrás aún más para que pudiera girar la cabeza sobre su hombro y susurrar contra la piel mojada en la nuca de su cuello.

"Bastian".

"Joder, Kurt." Sentí el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Soltó una de mis manos para alcanzar y agarrar un puñado de mi pelo y tirar mi cabeza hacia un lado. Di un grito ahogado ante el movimiento repentino.

"¡Oh!" Sentí su boca en mi cuello. Presionó cálidos besos con la boca abierta en mi cuello siguiendo el camino desde mi clavícula hasta mi barbilla. Me di por vencido. No me importaba si era Sebastian Smythe con una reputación de chico malo por ser un rompecorazones. Se sentía tan bien. Tal vez una aventura de verano no sería algo tan malo después de todo. Yo no era el mismo virgen ruborizado que solía ser. Podía manejar una aventura sin conseguir mi corazón roto. Al menos eso me daría una razón para cantar "Summer Lovin'" de Grease.

"¿Esto está bien?", él preguntó y dejó sus dientes contra mi piel. Gemí.

"Sí". Respiré. Lo que no dije es lo que estaba pensando. Bésame. ¡Bésame por favor!

"Mmm, Kurt."

"Kurt", yo salté. Esa no era la voz de Bastian. Ese era Finn. Grité y rápidamente me metí debajo del agua. Cuando resurgí, Bas se había alejado y se apoyaba en la pared de la piscina y Finn había caminado afuera para encontrarnos. "¡Hey amigo! ¿Tenemos un día de piscina? ¡Genial! Voy a buscar mi traje de baño".

Suspiré.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Siento que este capítulo acabe así, pero es lo que hay :P No seáis muy malos con Finn XD

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 12 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / poolfloatedit_ (foto de la piscina)


	13. Chapter 13

_Querido diario,_

_Está lloviendo otra vez. Yo nunca pensé que vería el día en que me aburriría en París, Francia. Me pregunto qué está haciendo Bastian. No creo que él haya salido de su habitación, desde después del almuerzo. Me pregunto cómo es su habitación. Apuesto a que huele a él. Me pregunto si sería espeluznante colarme allí y echarme en la cama o robar una camiseta o algo así. Vale, sí, es un poco espeluznante. Para el carro, Hummel. Tengo que salir de esta habitación. Tal vez si me encuentro con Bas esta vez realmente me dará un legítimo beso. O tal vez seguirá jugando conmigo hasta que me derrita en el suelo. Estoy bien con lo que sea en realidad. Mierda, estoy fatal._

"¿Bas?" Grité mientras tocaba a su puerta cerrada. Oí arrastrar los pies y luego la puerta se abrió.

"Hey, Princesa," Saludó, "Qué gusto verte aquí." Me mordí el labio.

"Supongo que me preguntaba por qué te has convertido de repente en un ermitaño en tu habitación." Le expliqué débilmente. Él sonrió.

"Admítelo, nene. Tú sólo echabas de menos mi preciosa cara." Puse los ojos en blanco, mirándole la cara y pensando. Necesitaba afeitarse.

"Oh, sí, error mío, eso debe haber sido." Lo hice sonar sarcástico a pesar de la verdad en ello.

"Sabía que no podías mantenerte alejado," bromeó, "Vamos, entra. Puede venirme bien un poco de compañía tan maravillosa como la tuya." Yo asentí y entré por la puerta que él abrió un poco más para mí. La habitación de Sebastian era una especie de perfecta. Era una mezcla del Sebastian que conocí de los Warblers y del Bas que había llegado a conocer y adorar. Había imágenes de lugares franceses en la pared justo al lado de las fotos deportivas. Tenía cosas de adolescente como un palo de lacrosse y una Xbox pero también había cosas aquí de lo que era claramente su infancia como animales de peluche. Era como si la habitación hubiera crecido al mismo tiempo que Bas lo hacía.

"Es bonita." Le comenté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando.

"Gracias," Él saltó encima de la cama y se extendió en ella, "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? Puedo meter una película o podemos saltarnos los preliminares." Bromeó dando palmaditas en un sitio de la cama junto a él. Me arrastré a la cama hasta el lugar que él había señalado.

"Creo que una película suena bien para un día lluvioso."

"Oh," Él hizo un mohín, "Nunca me dejas divertirme." Se levantó y fue a elegir una película. Volvió con los brazos llenos. Inmediatamente rechacé "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally", ya que me traía recuerdos de Blaine y me fui a una película de Meg Ryan diferente.

"Oh. Buena elección. De hecho, me encanta esta". Bas comentó mientras empujaba las demás fuera de la cama y metió "Tienes un email".

"Yo no te hacía por un fan de Tom Hanks, Bas." Ambos nos acomodamos mientras que el disco se cargaba.

"Nah es Meg Ryan. Ella me hace desternillarme. Además me encanta la idea de que el amor puede venir de un lugar inesperado y que realmente hay alguien por ahí esperando a que tú te encuentres con él un día." Le sonreí.

"Sebastian Smythe: Romántico sin remedio" Él me golpeó el hombro juguetonamente.

"Cállate".

Nos tumbamos en la cama uno al lado del otro cuando la película empezó, pero Sebastian se movió mientras se reproducía. Primero se acercó más por lo que nos presionábamos el uno contra el otro. Entonces sentí los dedos de sus pies rozando la planta de mi pie. Eso era una gran distracción. Pronto toda su pierna se movió otra vez hasta que se colocó entre las mías y enredó nuestros tobillos. Hacia la mitad de la película su mano encontró su camino hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y luego, lentamente, subió la parte de atrás de mi camiseta deslizando sus dedos a través de mi piel. Me estremecí, pero le ignoré. Me las arreglé para ignorarle hasta que toda la película hubo terminado, incluso cuando él se puso de costado y optó por mirarme a mí en lugar de la película, y yo estaba muy orgulloso de mí mismo por ello.

Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando los créditos empezaron a pasar. Se inclinó aún más cerca y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja. No pude evitar el gemido que escapó de mi garganta.

"Bas", murmuré tratando de sonar regaño. Su lengua se deslizó detrás de mi oreja provocando un grito agudo. Me senté rápidamente y miré hacia abajo a él: "Ya basta." Él sólo se rió de mí y cerró el portátil en el que habíamos estado viendo la película para poderlo poner en el suelo.

"¿Y por qué debería parar?", él preguntó sentándose también.

"Porque, esto es inapropiado." Bromeé.

"¿Quieres que deje de ser inapropiado?" Él se arrastró hacia mí con una sonrisa depredadora y me reí, "Porque creo que te gusta cuando soy un poco obsceno." Él me gruñó de una manera que debería ser ilegal y me mordí los labios sin poder contenerme. Dios estoy tan jodido. "Te estás sonrojando, Kurty." Él se burló de mí y tragué saliva bajo su mirada.

"¿Tú, um, tienes hambre?" Le pregunté nerviosamente tratando de cambiar de tema. Él levantó una ceja y después de una pausa sólo se abalanzó sobre mí. Dejé escapar un grito cuando aterricé sobre mi espalda con Bastian presionándome.

"Estoy bien con el sabroso manjar que tengo aquí mismo." Con estas palabras, se inclinó y mordisqueó mi cuello. Qué frase más cursi.

"Mmm." Yo tarareaba. Nunca había sido cortejado así. Los dos últimos tipos con los que había estado, e incluso aquellos que no habían sido novios, que se habían fijado en mí, siempre fueron lentos y dulces. Sebastian era completa y totalmente diferente. Se encendía como una bombilla y todo era caliente y húmedo. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a eso en absoluto, pero me gustaba mucho. Esta era mi gran aventura de verano sexy sin consecuencias. Olvídate de los besos, yo quería ir directamente a la parte sexy.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Tarareó contra mi piel. Asentí con la cabeza y él chupó la piel debajo de la barbilla, su barba incipiente áspera contra mi propia piel más suave.

"Vas a hacerme un chupetón." Me reí nervioso sacando una advertencia.

"Tal vez quiero hacerlo."

"¿Es una broma? Si mi padre lo ve yo seré hombre muerto. Y tú también lo serás." Yo le informé y él hizo una mueca. Luego hizo un mohín. Entonces él sonrió con malicia.

"Bueno, entonces sólo dejaré mi marca en otro lugar." Se deslizó hacia abajo y levantó mi camiseta. Tomé aire ante el frío de la piel expuesta. Él se inclinó y llevó su boca abierta a mi piel.

"¡Oh!" Eso se sintió muy, muy bueno. Levanté una mano y agarré su pelo. Él gimió contra mi piel y la chupó con más fuerza. Tenía la esperanza de que esta marca no se desvaneciera durante un largo tiempo, ya que, no importa lo que pasara una vez que este verano hubiera terminado, mientras estuviera allí yo pertenecía a Bastian. Me gustó la idea de pertenecer a él, incluso si era sólo físicamente.

"Ahí", dijo con orgullo Bas mientras se alejaba con un beso húmedo, "Listo."

Él pasó la lengua por el nuevo chupetón en el hueso de mi cadera para asegurarse como si fuera un artista firmando su nombre en una obra terminada. Yo quería besarle con todas mis fuerzas o al menos hacerle un chupetón. Yo quería hacerlo mío. Pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo, Bas dijo algo que me confundió. "¿Quieres que salgamos por la ciudad mañana por la tarde? Hay este pequeño café cerca de esas tiendecitas que visitamos antes, que creo que te gustaría. ¿Qué te parece?"

¿Me estaba invitando a salir?

"Um, claro", le contesté después de que pude tener la certeza de que estaba enloqueciendo internamente, "No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer. Atascado en una ciudad aburrida como París, después de todo." Bromeé. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, este viaje tiene que ser terriblemente doloroso para ti." Le golpeé el lado de su cabeza y tan pronto como regresamos a las burlas y a hacer el tonto, toda la tensión sexual se había ido. Estar con Bas se sentía fácil.

"Bueno, tengo hambre. Así que me voy a ir a tomar un bocado de comida real en lugar de piel desprevenida," yo dije poniéndome de pie y estirándome. Bas miraba desde su lugar en la cama, "¿Quieres algo?" Él negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. Voy a quedarme aquí y a trabajar en mi retiro". Sacudí la cabeza hacia él.

"Eres tan raro."

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado después de la frustración que os dejó el final del anterior ;)

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 13 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / basroomedit_ (fondo de escritorio del portátil de Sebastian)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / selfieedited_ (Sebastian se hace una foto de sí mismo con la cámara de Kurt, quién escribe "Bas se tomó un autorretratro con su cara seria. Adorable. Aunque necesita afeitarse)


	14. Chapter 14

**N.T.** Hola a todos de nuevo. Gracias como siempre a todos los que dejáis comentarios y leéis el fic. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Ni siquiera sé si esto es una cita y aún así estoy muy nervioso. No tiene sentido. Quiero decir, hemos estado saliendo durante todo el verano. Me siento muy a gusto con él ahora. Incluso tengo un chupetón de él en mi barriga. Así que ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? Creo que es porque si esto es realmente una cita entonces tal vez significa que en realidad a él le GUSTO. Tal vez él no está sólo en busca de una aventura de verano y de retozar entre las sábanas. Mierda ¿qué me pongo? ¿Y si a él no le gusto de esa forma? ¿Realmente quiero salir con él? ¿Qué dirían mis amigos? Sebastian Smythe. No puedo creer que tenga realmente un flechazo serio por él. Mierda, tengo que vestirme antes de tener que ir a esta 'no' cita._

Miré a mi atuendo por última vez antes de salir para llamar a la puerta de Bas. Él respondió de inmediato y salió en seguida. Llevaba un adorable gorro de lana.

"Hola." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola," le devolví un poco sin aliento, "Um, bonito gorro."

"Gracias," lo tocó nerviosamente, "hoy tengo el pelo horrible. ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?" Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia fuera. Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos caminando por una calle y Bastian estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

"Entonces, uh, ¿a dónde vamos primero?", Le pregunté.

"Pensé que podríamos echar un vistazo a las tiendas primero y luego ir a la cafetería. Creo que te va a gustar. Hay sopas y panes caseros y ensaladas frescas," Él balanceó nuestros brazos y sonreí.

"Suena bien, pero ¿crees que tal vez podría abandonarte por un rato durante la parte de las tiendas?" Él nos detuvo para que pudiera mirarme.

"¿Qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué?" Me reí ante su rostro confundido.

"Tengo que comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños." Le informé.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha hablado de mi cumpleaños?"

"Sherry. No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras".

"Yo iba a decírtelo mañana cuando te sacara a un bar para celebrar. No quería que lo averiguaras antes, para que no trataras de hacer, bueno, esto".

"¿Por qué no?"

"No tienes que gastar tu dinero en mí, princesa." Yo tiré de su brazo para hacerle caminar de nuevo.

"Bueno, quiero hacerlo. Así que sólo tendrás que lidiar con ello." Choqué levemente con su hombro.

"Biennn," Él gimió, "Te dejaré ser libre. Yo iré a ir a visitar a Claude por un rato".

"Te mandaré un mensaje cuando haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?" Él asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para darme un beso rápido al lado de mi cara. Luego se volvió y se alejó mientras yo me sonrojaba y me metía en la primera tienda que vi. Era una joyería. Me pregunté si Bas llevaría joyas. No pensé que él usara collares tipo como los que llevan los surfistas y un broche decorativo no era realmente su estilo tampoco. Me acerqué al mostrador.

"Bonjour. ¿Puedo ayudarle?", Preguntó una mujer que vino a ayudarme.

"Um, estoy buscando un regalo para un chico por su cumpleaños." Me mordí el labio en busca de ayuda. Ella se echó a reír.

"Y este chico, ¿es tu "ami" especial?" Me sonrojé.

"No estoy seguro. Me gustaría que lo fuera sin embargo."

"Ah, ¿tal vez un anillo?"

"Ahh, no," Hice una mueca, "Un anillo suena un poco como demasiado compromiso demasiado rápido. ¿Tal vez un brazalete? ¿Qué tal un brazalete de oro?" Ella sonrió.

"Tengo de esos" Ella sacó unos cuantos poniéndolos sobre la mesa para que los mirara, "Elige uno y luego puedo grabarlo para ti." Uno tenía diamantes de imitación. Demasiado llamativo para Bastian. El siguiente era demasiado sencillo. Cogí el siguiente y lo miré de cerca. Tenía grabados delicados en él. Era hermoso y elegante sin ser demasiado femenino.

"Este." Dije con una sonrisa y se lo di. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó.

"Una buena elección. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría que dijera? Tradicionalmente el nombre del receptor va en la parte de delante y los buenos deseos y tu nombre van en la parte interior".

"Está bien. Um, se llama Bas. B-A-S." Ella tomó su herramienta y lo grabó mientras yo miraba. Mientras ella terminaba pensé en lo que quería decir en la parte de atrás. Terminó el nombre y me lo mostró. Se leía bien. "Y en la parte posterior, um,"nunca olvidaré este verano. Y mi nombre es Kurt, K -U- R -T. Solo fírmalo con eso, por favor". Ella asintió con la cabeza y así lo hizo. Pagué y salí de la tienda con el brazalete en una bolsa, mandándole un mensaje a Bas para decirle que ya había acabado.

Él se encontró conmigo en la calle con un libro en la mano.

"Hola."

"Hola."

"¿Puedo sostener tu bolsa por ti?", él preguntó.

"Lo único que quieres es echar un vistazo a tu regalo. De ninguna manera". Él se echó a reír.

"Me conoces demasiado bien." Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y caminamos hacia un pequeño café. Yo tarareaba mientras pillaba el olor del pan fresco y las sopas.

"Huele increíble." Comenté cuando nos dieron una mesa. Bas asintió y me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con su servilleta. Parecía nervioso. ¿Qué significa esto para él? ¿Era esto una cita? Dios, se veía adorable con ese gorro. ¿Le estaba mirando fijamente? Rápidamente miré hacia abajo a mi menú para elegir cuál de las sopas caseras quería. Después de un rato nuestra camarera vino a tomar nota de las bebidas. Bas sólo pidió agua y yo opté por soda de naranja. Bas estaba jugueteando con su pajita una vez que llegaron nuestras bebidas. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué? Sí," él respondió como si saliera del aturdimiento "Sólo estaba pensando, supongo."

"¿Sobre qué?" Él se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo que ya ha pasado la mitad del verano."

"No, aún no. No tenemos que volver a la escuela hasta finales de agosto.", Señalé un poco confundido.

"Quiero decir hasta que te vayas. Ha pasado ya la mitad de tu viaje aquí." La mitad. Me quedé absorto ante eso. Yo no quería que esto terminara, en absoluto. No quería volver a las responsabilidades y a la escuela. Yo quería quedarme aquí con Bas y conseguir un beso de verdad de él. Sólo quería vivir en unas vacaciones de verano eternas para que él nunca tuviera que romper mi corazón al final del mismo.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que sacar el mayor provecho de él entonces." Propuse tratando de ocultar el pánico en mi agitación interna. Él me sonrió.

"Sí." Se mordió los labios y parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero la camarera apareció cortándolo eficazmente. Ambos pedimos. Bas pidió un sándwich y yo pedí sopa de langosta y una ensalada con pan fresco. Y era muy, muy bueno.

"Vale esto es realmente bueno." Dije con entusiasmo después de que de alguna manera me las arreglara para evitar quemarme la lengua.

"Me alegro de que te guste. Pensé que sería de lo que te gusta".

"Pensaste bien." Vaya, estaba coqueteando de nuevo. Traté de concentrarme en mi sopa y no en el tobillo que estaba rozando el mío bajo la mesa. Llevaba calcetines con sus Birkenstocks y se sentía caliente contra mi tobillo desnudo. "Así que," dije después de un carraspeo, "¿Este sitio tiene algún postre que valga la pena?"

"Kurt, nene, estás en París. Tienes todo el surtido de postres que podrías desear. "Me mordí el labio pensando. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

"¿Tarta de queso?" Él se rió.

"Has hecho todo el camino hasta París y ¿quieres algo que puedes conseguir en Breadstix?" Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente, "Eres único en tu especie, princesa."

"¿Vas a ir a conseguirme algo o simplemente vas a hablar de ello?" Le desafié.

"Oh, ¿así que estoy pagando, entonces?"

"Un caballero siempre paga." Le informé. En una cita, terminé en mi mente.

"Si yo soy el caballero, entonces ¿en qué te convierte eso?" Él estaba dando a entender que yo era la chica en la relación. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Me hace tu princesa, ¿recuerdas?" Elegí su apodo favorito para mí y eso le hizo sonreír.

"Una tarta de queso marchando para mi princesa entonces." Él le hizo señas a la camarera e hizo el pedido. Cuando llegó pateé mis pies con felicidad y Bas tuvo que bloquear mis pies mientras yo agarraba un tenedor y empezaba a comer con entusiasmo. Bastian estaba loco si pensaba que iba a recibir más de un bocado de esto. Dios me encanta París.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 14 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

Básicamente, todo son fotos que Kurt le toma a Sebastian ese día.

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / seb4edited_ ("Haciéndole una foto sin que se de cuenta")

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / seb1edited_ ("Te veo")

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic /seb2edited_ ("conseguí que Bastian estuviera de acuerdo en posar para mi nueva cámara")

/albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / seb3edit_ ("Tiene una bonita sonrisa cuando no sonríe con superioridad")


	15. Chapter 15

**N.T.** Hola chicos! Como siempre agradecer a todos los que dejáis comentarios y los que leéis el fic. A todos os respondo por privado siempre, menos a IsseDeLuna que no puedo, ayss. jajaja Quería comentarle a ella (que me olvidé de responderle en las notas del anterior capítulo) que dijo que no había podido aguantarse y lo había acabado de leer en inglés, que tranquila, te entiendo, a mi también me encanta leer fics completos de un tirón. Intento actualizar lo antes que puedo, pero teniendo en cuenta que traduzco dos fics y he empezado a escribir uno que publicaré cuando tenga acabado de escribir el segundo capítulo ;) Eso y que uno tiene vida propia jeje Pero bueno, gracias por felicitarme por mis traducciones, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

Y ahora sin más dilación, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic de SciFiGeek14.

**K&S**

* * *

Lo primero que pensé cuando me desperté esta mañana fue que me estaba volviendo perezoso. Ya eran las once de la mañana. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a volver a la rutina de las clases a las nueve de la mañana? Las vacaciones me estaban echando a perder. Me quité mi pijama y me coloqué unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta como en un día cómodo y paseé sin prisa hasta la cocina. Me llamó la atención el olor del café y lo inhalé felizmente con una sonrisa. Había una nota de post-it pegada a la cafetera. Decía: "Kurty, café recién hecho espera para ser calentado cuando arrastres tu bonito culo fuera de la cama, perezoso, xo Bas" . Me reí y me serví una taza llena para calentar en el microondas y unos minutos más tarde mientras estaba bebiendo su calor, me fui en busca de alguien en esta enorme casa extrañamente tranquila. En serio, ¿en dónde tienen los Smythes a toda mi familia? Siento como si no hubiera visto a nadie más que a Bastian en una semana.

"Hey, Kurty. Veo que has encontrado el café".

Hablando del diablo. Bastian entró desde el pasillo secándose el pelo con una toalla. Al parecer, acababa de ducharse.

"Sí. Lo encontré", le contesté de forma repetitiva, "¿Tuviste, um, tuviste una buena ducha?" Él asintió tapándose el pelo todavía mojado con una sudadera con capucha.

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero si no me crees siempre puedes unirte a mí la próxima vez". Él se burló con una sonrisa zalamera. No me tientes, Bastian.

"Ya quisieras tú. Y sabes, tu cabello se secará todo ondulado si lo dejas bajo tu sudadera con capucha de esa manera." Él se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo antes del almuerzo?", preguntó ignorando mi declaración anterior y decidiendo orientar la conversación a dónde él quería.

"¿Un paseo? ¿Un paseo a dónde?"

"Hay un pequeño camino justo detrás de nuestro patio trasero que pasa a través de algunos árboles y todo eso. Es, ya sabes, bonito." Puse la taza de café vacía en el fregadero.

"Claro." Ambos nos pusimos unas chanclas y Bastian me llevó a una puerta en la parte final de su patio trasero. Detrás estaba, como había prometido, un pequeño sendero que se abría a través de algunos árboles que casi se podrían llamar bosque.

"No es un largo paseo", Bas dijo después de un momento, "Sólo da la vuelta."

"Probablemente es mejor. Hace un poco de frío." Comenté mientras trataba de frotar la piel de gallina que había aparecido en mis brazos. Bas dejó de caminar y me detuve para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba tirando de su sudadera por encima de su cabeza. Su camiseta se subió un poco mientras lo hacía y me gustó la vista. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dijiste que tenías frío," Dijo como explicación una vez que él se escapó con éxito de los confines de su sudadera con capucha. "Aquí." Me la tendió.

"Oh." Él parecía nervioso e inseguro. Sería de mala educación rechazarlo, ¿verdad? La tomé de él. "Gracias." Estaba caliente y olía como su champú. Me acurruqué a mí mismo en ella y empezamos a caminar de nuevo en un cómodo silencio. Mientras caminábamos Bas se detenía para recoger hojas y bellotas. Jugaba con ellas y escogía una parte o veía hasta dónde podía tirarlas. Yo opté por arrancar flores silvestres que crecían a lo largo del camino. Algunas de ellas podrían haber sido malas hierbas, pero no era demasiado exigente.

"Menudo ramo tienes ahí." Bas comentó después de arrojar una piedra a un árbol.

"Tal vez se lo daré a Carole."

"Apuesto a que podemos encontrar un florero para tus malas hierbas cuando regresemos." Le golpeé el brazo.

"Capullo". Él sólo se rió y arrancó una flor silvestre para entregármela. La añadí a mi colección. Entonces él enganchó mi mano libre y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Volvimos andando el resto del camino de esta forma, en silencio salvo por el ocasional canto de los pájaros. Cuando regresamos, sacó un florero y lo llenó de agua. Puse mis flores en él.

"¿Hora de almorzar? Puedo hacer un sándwich de atún caliente". Él preguntó.

"Eso suena bien" Él me sonrió.

_Querido diario,_

_Llevo la sudadera con capucha de Bastian. Él me la prestó esta mañana en nuestro paseo y no pidió que se la devolviera. Es caliente y huele a él. No quiero devolvérsela. Puede que me la quede hasta que me pida que se la devuelva. ¿No se supone que sólo recibes prendas de ropa para acurrucarte de esta forma de tu novio? Yo nunca había tenido ningún tipo de ropa para usar de Blaine o Adam. Yo le había dado una pajarita a Blaine y él me había hecho ese anillo que todavía conservo. Pero nunca había compartido la ropa. Nunca supe que quería llevar ropa de otra persona hasta ahora. Ahora quiero usar sólo su ropa._

_Bueno, está bien, no SOLO su ropa. Son un poco aburridas y no lo suficientemente fabulosas para mí. Pero tal vez si combino una camiseta suya con un chaleco y un broche. Creo que Bas podría beneficiarse de un bonito broche. Quiero decir, él va a ser el año que viene un neoyorquino, no importa cuál de las escuelas le acepte. Simplemente no puedo dejarlo vivir en polos y sudaderas con capucha. Quizá todavía pasemos tiempo juntos cuando empecemos la escuela en el otoño. Bas sería un buen descanso de la cantidad de atención que exigirán Rachel, Santana, y Blaine todos juntos. Nosotros podríamos simplemente relajarnos y abrazarnos y tomarnos el pelo y tal vez incluso le dejaría jugar con mi pelo._

_El chupetón que dejó en mi cadera no ha empezado a palidecer aún. Uno de los rasgos más notables de mi piel clara, supongo. Sólo significa que tengo que inventar una excusa para no ir a nadar hasta que se desvanezca. Quizás una vez que se desvanezca Bas lo oscurezca de nuevo para mí. Realmente nunca pensé que me gustaría la idea de pertenecer a alguien tanto. Con Blaine había sido todo lo contrario. Yo sentí como si él me perteneciera. Con Adam no había realmente sentido como si ninguno de los dos nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que no duró mucho._

_Así que ¿cómo es que a pesar de que no estamos saliendo me siento como si perteneciera a Bastian?_

_¿Cómo sería ser capaz de dejar que los demás sepan que yo pertenezco a él? Llevar su sudadera a clase un día o dejarle hacerme un chupetón en el cuello sobre el que Santana se burlaría de mí. Permitir que él me besara en público y caminar por la calle de la mano. O despertarle a primera hora de la mañana y hacerle saber cómo tomaré mi café._

_Mierda. ¿Desde cuando quiero hacer cosas domésticas con Sebastian? Tengo que frenar esto. Creo que el romanticismo de París está afectándome a la cabeza. Aventura sexy de verano, Kurt. Eso es todo lo que es esto, ¿recuerdas? Además no hay forma de que Bas querría ser mi novio o incluso verme después de este verano. Probablemente sólo está actuando de esta manera porque soy todo lo que tiene en estos momentos. Sí. Eso es mucho más probable. Y eso está bien. Yo lo estoy usando también. No hay sentimientos reales aquí. ¿Cierto?_

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** El siguiente capítulo será el del cumpleaños de Sebastian ;)

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 15 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / cutebasedited_zpscf8939f5 (punto) jpg (Foto de Sebastian con la sudadera- "El cabello de Bastian por la mañana se ve lindo")

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / walkedit_zps69945929 (punto) jpg (Foto del sendero por el que van a pasear "Dimos un paseo esta mañana")


	16. Chapter 16

**N.T.** Gracias a los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo. Sé que algunos estábais esperando este capítulo. ¡Sí, el cumpleaños de Sebastian ha llegado! ;)

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bas y estoy siendo arrastrado a un bar para conocer a todos los viejos amigos de la escuela primaria de Bastian que se emborracharán y se pondrán a hablar en francés. Esto será divertido. Tono de sarcasmo. Me siento un poco honrado de ser invitado sin embargo. Esperemos que no sea demasiado loco._

"Relájate, ¿quieres Hummel?," Bas me regañó mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta principal del bar y mostrábamos nuestros documentos de identidad, "Estos chicos son súper relajados y van a amarte totalmente a pesar de tu acento del medio oeste." Él me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras entramos como muestra de solidaridad.

"¡BASTIAN!" Un grito desde el fondo del bar marcó la ubicación de estos amigos de forma obvia. Bas les saludó y yo lo seguí hasta la mesa llena de gente.

"Hola, mes amies. ¿Ça va?" Los saludó abrazándolos y besándoles en la mejilla como hacen los franceses. Luego se volvió hacia mí e hizo un gesto. "Este es Kurt. Él es un ami de América".

"Bonjour". Dije torpemente y les di la mano. Traté de quedarme con todos los nombres, pero me encontré perdido. Debía parecer desconcertado porque sentí la presión consoladora de una mano contra la parte baja de mi espalda.

"Hey, C'était mon annivesaire. ¡Prestadme atención!" Bas simuló quejarse para intentar tomar él parte de la atención que prevalecía sobre mí. Yo estuve agradecido.

"Un gâteau!" Alguien exclamó y el grupo se separó para revelar una tarta de dos pisos de intensos colores.

"¡Dulce! Merci, chicos." Todos nos sentamos y repartieron pedazos de tarta.

Me senté en silencio y me comí el mío simplemente eligiendo observar a los demás. Sebastián estaba tan animado. Él estaba hablando en francés a mil por hora y agitando sus manos alrededor mientras hablaba. Se estaba riendo y sonriendo y feliz. No había pensado hasta ahora lo mucho que tuvo que echar de menos a sus viejos amigos. Traté de pensar en lo diferente que habría sido para él, el ir a América y perder todo lo que había conocido. También venía directamente del divorcio de sus padres. No es de extrañar que hubiera sido tan imbécil. Cosas como esas realmente pueden estropear a un chico. Es una verdadera lástima que tuviera que pasar el incidente de David para salir de ello. Pero por lo menos él era mejor ahora. En todo el tiempo que yo había conocido a Sebastián hasta este verano, nunca le había visto sonreír. Ahora él era feliz y eso me hizo feliz también.

"Hey, princesa." Bas se separó de la multitud para moverse al lado mío. Alguien le había conseguido una cerveza y él me ofreció un trago con un gesto de la botella. Lo rechacé con un gesto de la mano. No iba a beber esta noche. "¿Pareces callado? ¿Estás bien? Sé que ellos pueden ser demasiados para manejarlo, pero no tienes que quedarte aquí sentado". Me encogí de hombros.

"Estoy bien. Es tu cumpleaños, no te preocupes por mí. Ve a divertirte". Me hizo un puchero, claramente no gustándole mi respuesta.

"Pero es mi cumpleaños, así que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. Y yo digo que tienes que divertirte." Me reí.

"Me estoy divirtiendo." Le prometí. Y lo estaba. No era que estuviera haciendo nada concretamente divertido, pero me gustaba verle estando feliz. Parecía que estaba a punto de discutir conmigo cuando fue tirado lejos de mí por un amigo que no reconocí, con la promesa de chupitos. Me entretuve mandando a Finn un mensaje haciéndole saber que probablemente sería una noche larga, pero que le dijera a papá que no estaba bebiendo y mirando a través de fotos antiguas en mi teléfono. Para el momento en el que había pasado a jugar a Temple Run, una buena hora y media o más había pasado. Esto fue cuando Bastian decidió recordar que estaba aquí y se dejó caer prácticamente encima de mí.

"Kurrrt." Llamó en mi cuello. Bueno, estaba borracho.

"Bueno, hola", le respondí con una risita: "¿Cuántos chupitos has tomado?"

"Perdí la cuenta." Él me sonrió como si yo fuera la cosa más entretenida que jamás había visto.

"¿Estás teniendo un buen cumpleaños, Bas?" Le pregunté mientras él jugueteaba con el puño de la manga de mi camisa. Él asintió con la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Sí. Tú estás aquí". Él respondió con dulzura. Ah, bien, el Bas borracho y honesto es oficialmente adorable.

"Sí, lo estoy. Y te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños también. ¿No estás de suerte?" Bromeé. Él tarareó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Puse un brazo en su cintura para retenerlo.

"El más afortunado." Estuvo de acuerdo con solemnidad. Su seriedad me hizo querer reírme de él, pero imaginé que no sería muy agradable, así que sólo le acaricié la espalda mientras él dibujaba círculos en mi brazo. Al cabo de un rato dijo: "Kurtsie, ¿cantarás?"

"¿Hm?" cuestioné.

"¿Me cantarás una canción? Me gusta tu voz." Me sonrojé.

"Ya te canté feliz cumpleaños esta tarde."

"No, me refiero a una canción de verdad. Algo bonito y dónde tú debas alcanzar todas las notas altas que yo no puedo." Él me miró con seriedad. Miré a mi alrededor en el bar lleno de gente en diferentes niveles de embriaguez.

"¿Y si te canto algo mañana, cuando estés sobrio y no haya tanta gente alrededor?" Le ofrecí. Se mordió el labio en el pensamiento y luego sonrió.

"Eso está mejor. Así no tengo que compartirte. No me gusta compartirte. Eres mío." Tragué con dificultad. Yo quería ser suyo. ¿Acaso no estuve sólo deseando ser suyo anoche? ¿Había robado él mi diario?

"¿Lo soy?", le pregunté sonando un poco sin aliento. Él asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para darle un beso húmedo a mi cuello. Tarareó contra mi piel.

"Puse mi marca en ti, ¿recuerdas?" Él raspó sus dientes contra mi piel y tuve que morderme los labios para no gemir.

"Todavía está ahí." Le dije con un rubor.

"¿Me la enseñas?" Negué con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera. Estamos en un bar, Bas. No voy a levantarme la camisa en público." Él hizo un mohín de nuevo y besó mi cuello de nuevo.

"Tal vez deberías dejarme que pusiera una en otro lugar."

"Mi papá tiene una escopeta." Le recordé y se quejó.

"¡Necesito otra copa!" Él se alejó y yo me quedé para apaciguarme. Necesitaba un poco de agua. Me levanté y me acerqué a la barra.

"Bonjour, Que puis-je faire pour vous?", preguntó el barman del bar.

"Uh, Une l'eau s'il vous plaît." Él asintió con la cabeza y me sirvió un vaso. Me senté en un taburete de la barra y bebí. Unos minutos más tarde puse un vaso vacío sobre la barra y de inmediato sentí unos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura.

"Te encontré." Bastian ronroneó en mi oído, inmediatamente volviendo a besar mi cuello.

"Sí, lo hiciste." Me volví en el taburete y él se colocó entre mis piernas. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se encontraron con los míos y parecía joven y feliz. Extendí la mano y le acaricié la mejilla y sus párpados aletearon.

"Te ves tan bonito esta noche, Kurt." Dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Me eché a reír. Hace un año lo habría entendido como una broma de chica, pero yo sabía que él quería decirlo como un cumplido.

"Gracias."

"Deberías ser modelo." Él asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo estar de acuerdo consigo mismo. Negué con la cabeza hacia él.

"No es lo mío."

"Entonces tal vez deberías solo modelar para mí. Dejarme que te vista y luego déjarme sacarte tooooda tu ropa". Sonrió. "Podría incluso hacerte fotos siendo sexy. Eso sería caliente." Él mordisqueó mi barbilla juguetonamente pero yo lo mantuve a raya con una mano en cada hombro.

"Has bebido mucho, ¿verdad Bas?" Bromeé amablemente. Él hizo un puchero.

"Es mi cumpleaños." Sonreí.

"Sé lo que es." Pasé una mano a través de su pelo.

"Quiero un beso. Quiero un beso de cumpleaños." Anunció pareciendo orgulloso de sí mismo por pensar en este plan. Él quería besarme. Quería realmente besarme correctamente. Tal vez él realmente había estado leyendo mi diario. "Te estás sonrojando. Es lindo. ¿Cómo es que eres lindo y sexy y hermoso al mismo tiempo?", preguntó.

Sebastian hablaba sin pensar cuando estaba borracho. Era una especie de dulce y adorable. Pero básicamente, estaba muy borracho y a medida que le miré fijamente mientras él me miraba a mí, me di cuenta de que por mucho que yo quería darle un beso, a este no era a quién quería besar. Quería besar al idiota sarcástico que había llegado a conocer como un tipo dulce y divertido y genuino. Y maldita sea, yo quería que él lo recordara por la mañana. Llámadme un romántico empedernido, pero yo quería que nuestro primer beso de verdad significara algo. Enfrentado a la realidad de un beso de verdad con Bastian y lo que significaba, decidí que quería que significara algo más que lujuria.

"No." Él hizo un mohín y ladeó la cabeza pareciendo preocupado.

"No ¿Por qué?"

"Porque estás borracho y no te acordarás por la mañana."

"Entonces supongo que tendrás que recordármelo por la mañana con más besos." Ahora eso sonaba tentador.

"Bas, me gustas mucho", admití sonrojándome, "Así que no quiero besarte así. Para mí, un primer beso entre dos personas debe significar algo especial." Me miró en silencio.

"Está bien." Él pareció entender.

"Gracias." Luego sonrió y deslizó una mano en mi pelo. Traté de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo a mi peinado.

"Pero viéndote tan caliente como lo haces en este momento y no dejar que lo tenga es simplemente terrible de tu parte." Reí nerviosamente y le dejé pulsar unos cuantos besos debajo de mi oreja.

"Pregúntamelo de nuevo cuando los dos estemos sobrios." Él se quejó.

"No soy lo suficientemente valiente. Bajo mi exterior hot soy tímido". Me reí.

"Buen intento. No me voy a tragar eso ni por un minuto." Él soltó una carcajada y acarició su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

"Mm, ¿Kurt?"

"¿Sí?"

"También me gustas." No podía ni siquiera intentar ocultar mi sonrisa a esa admisión. Por suerte, la cara de Bas estaba presionada contra mi cuello por lo que se lo perdió. Por encima de su cabeza me di cuenta de que uno de los muchos amigos que me habían presentado hoy estaba agitando la mano en un gesto que decía claramente "Nos estamos yendo. Buena suerte con él." Yo les despedí con la mano.

"Bas, ¿quieres ir a casa?", le pregunté y él asintió. Tomé su silencio como que él estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le revolví el pelo. "Vamos entonces, dormilón."

Juntos nos arrastramos de camino a la puerta y nos las arreglamos para pillar un taxi. Bastian pasó todo el viaje de regreso a la casa acariciando su cara en mi hombro. Lo llevé a la casa, a su habitación, y luego a la cama. Le quité los zapatos mientras que él torpemente intentaba quitarse la camisa. Después de que él lo hizo, la aparté de él y la doblé encima de la silla de su escritorio.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté viniendo a sentarme en el borde de su cama. Él se rió.

"Este es un déjà vu, pero al revés." Me dijo sin mucho sentido.

"Sí," estuve de acuerdo para calmarlo, "¿Necesitas algo antes de ir a dormir?"

"Ven a acurrucarte". Él gimió patéticamente. ¡Guau, este era un buen chantaje! Negué con la cabeza hacia él.

"Voy a ir a dormir a mi propia cama esta noche." Él hizo un mohín de nuevo. Hay que ver como quería besar esa boca y chupar ese labio inferior. En su lugar le aparté el pelo de la frente y le di un beso allí. Entonces lo metí dentro y estoy bastante seguro de que estaba dormido antes de que yo le susurré "Buenas noches".

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 16 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - quitad los espacios

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / Basselfieedit_zps7f387ba3 (punto) jpg (Foto de Sebastian que se hace el propio bas con la cámara de Kurt -un selfie (autorretrato))

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / drunkbirthday_ (los amigos en el bar)


	17. Chapter 17

**N.T.** Hola a todos de nuevo. Gracias como siempre a todos los que dejáis comentarios, me encanta leeros y poder comentar con vosotros el fic. Ahora os dejo el nuevo capítulo que transcurre en la mañana después del cumpleaños de Sebastian.

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Me desperté esta mañana con una foto y una nota deslizada bajo mi puerta. La foto era un autorretrato de Bas en la que se le veía horrible y la nota decía básicamente: Tengo tanta resaca. Ven a cuidar de mí. Será mejor que me asegure de que todavía respira. Más tarde._

Después de no obtener respuesta al golpear la puerta de Bastian vagué por la cocina hasta que me fijé en dos pies desnudos colgando sobre el borde del sofá. Con una sonrisa me incliné sobre la parte posterior del mismo y encontré a Bas escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Toqué su hombro.

"¿Mala mañana?", le pregunté y él gimió con un sonido de acuerdo. Suspiré y caminé hacia el frente del sofá sacando la almohada de su cara.

"No," Se quejó cerrando los ojos, "dolor de cabeza".

"Incorpórate entonces". Ordené. Frunció el ceño, se quejó y me miró.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo confía en mí." Él suspiró y se sentó. Me senté detrás de él en el sofá y situé mis piernas para que él estuviera sentado entre ellas. "Está bien, ahora recuéstate y cierra los ojos." Así lo hizo y yo le guié para que su cabeza estuviera inclinada hacia adelante en lugar de hacia atrás contra mí. Entonces empecé suavemente a frotarle las sienes . Él absolutamente se derritió.

"Ohh," Él tarareó: "Eso se siente muy bien."

"Siempre ayuda a deshacerse de las migrañas. Aprendí desde muy joven y ahora me veo obligado a dárselos a Rachel prácticamente una vez a la semana.",le expliqué.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo aprendiste a una edad temprana?", preguntó recogiendo esa parte de mi explicación.

"Mi madre solía tener muy fuertes dolores de cabeza, migrañas crónicas, y dado que papá siempre estaba trabajando en el taller aprendí a ayudarla a sentirse mejor cuando no estaba en la escuela. Cuando solía preguntarle por qué, ella decía que era la forma que Dios tenía de decirle que estaba preocupándose por su familia demasiado. No fue hasta que yo fui mucho mayor que descubrí que era en realidad un tumor cerebral." Abrió los ojos y se apartó para mirarme con ojos tristes. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y pasé una mano deslizándola por su espalda. Nos sentamos allí por unos pocos segundos en silencio antes de que un pensamiento me golpeó. "¡Oh!", exclamé.

"¿Qué?"

"Me olvidé de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Voy a ir a buscarlo. Quédate aquí". Me levanté antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder y volví corriendo a mi habitación. La pequeña caja que había envuelto en papel de seda estaba situado en el escritorio justo donde lo dejé. Lo cogí y me escabullí de nuevo al sofá donde Bas estaba esperando. Me subí en el sofá, rebotando un poco cuando aterricé, y se lo entregué a él alegremente. Lo tomó y rasgó a través del papel. Me reí de su entusiasmo y observé mientras tiraba de la caja abierta y con cuidado sacó el brazalete. Se tomó su tiempo mirándolo y leyendo la inscripción antes de deslizársela con cuidado en su muñeca.

"Gracias, Kurt. Me encanta", dijo con una sonrisa, "yo tampoco voy a olvidar nunca este verano." Hizo una pausa y luego soltó una risa ahogada ", aunque no recuerde mucho de anoche."

Así que ahí estaba. No recordaba sus confesiones, o la promesa de un beso.

"¿Sí? Bueno, eso es probablemente lo mejor." Bromeé. Parecía asustado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?"

"¡Estaba bromeando!" Me reí de su expresión de pánico "Estuviste bien." Él me golpeó el brazo.

"Capullo".

"Aunque..." empecé y me fui apagando.

"¿Qué?", preguntó esta vez sonando exasperado.

"Me pediste que te cantara porque pensabas que mi voz era bonita." Le informé. Él parecía culpable.

"¿Lo hice?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, mierda. Ahí se va toda mi futura esperanza de llamar a tu canto, estridente silbato para perros." Se quejó y me dio un empujón con su hombro.

"Bueno, ahora me alegro de haberme negado." Estiré la nariz hacia arriba como si estuviera ofendido. Inmediatamente él pareció consternado.

"¿Qué? No. No. Por favor. ¿Por favor?" Suplicó, tirando de mi manga.

"Nop. Has perdido tu oportunidad." Dije tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Se quedó mirándome mientras me empujaba en mi costado y clavaba sus dedos para hacerme cosquillas. Me retorcí.

"Vamos. ¿Sólo una cancioncita?" Él se dio por vencido y comenzó a reír.

"¡Bien! Está bien." Estuve de acuerdo y él se sentó de nuevo aplaudiendo como un niño de cuatro años. Aunque yo no lo admitiría ante él, había estado pensando un poco sobre qué canción cantar. Me aclaré la garganta y empecé a cantar.

"Someday he'll come along, the man I love. And he'll be big and strong, the man I love. And when he comes my way, I'll do my best to make him stay,"_(Algún día él aparecerá, el hombre que amo. __Y será grande y fuerte, el hombre que amo. Y cuando se cruce en mi camino, lo haré lo mejor que pueda para hacer que se quede)_ canté lento y sensual y coqueto. "He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand. And in a little while, he'll take my hand," _(Él me mirará y sonreirá, lo entenderé. __Y en poco tiempo, él tomará mi mano)_, yo acaricié mis dedos contra la parte superior de la mano de Bastian pero los aparté para inocentemente lanzarlos para la siguiente letra, "And though it seems absurd. I know we both won't say a word," _(Y aunque parezca absurdo. __Sé que ninguno de los dos diremos una palabra)_, Puse un dedo sobre mis labios, "Maybe I shall meet him Sunday, Maybe Monday, maybe not. Still I'm sure to meet him one day. Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day." _(Tal vez le encontraré en domingo, quizás en lunes, quizá no. Aún así estoy seguro de encontrarle algún día. __Quizás el martes será mi día de buenas noticias.)_

"He'll build a little home just meant for two. From which I'll never roam, who would? Would you? And so, all else above, I'm waiting for the man I love." _(Él construirá una pequeña casa sólo para los dos. Por lo cual nunca vagaremos, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Lo harías tú? Y así, por encima de todo, estoy esperando al hombre que amo)._

Bastian sonreía y me miraba embelesado. Él era un buen público. Soltando una risita en todas las partes cursis y mirando como si yo fuera la mejor cosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Me gusta eso en un público. Me tomé un descanso de cantar ya que, en mi cabeza, la canción llegaba a una sección instrumental. Tarareé junto a ella y me puse de pie para dar algunos giros. Bas observaba desde su asiento de modo que le ofrecí mi mano y él se puso de pie. Fingimos bailar un poco antes de que yo me aparté para terminar la canción.

"Maybe I shall meet him Sunday. Maybe Monday, maybe not. Still I'm sure to meet him one day. Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day," _(Tal vez le encontraré en domingo, quizás en lunes, quizá no. Aún así estoy seguro de encontrarle algún día. Quizás el martes será mi día de buenas noticias)_ Sintiéndome juguetón, hice que Bastian hiciera giros como haría un niño que quisiera ser bailarín, con mi brazo elevado y girando alrededor de mi dedo. Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia él más cerca después de haber terminado de girar, "He'll build a little home just meant for two. From which I'll never roam, who would? Would you? And so, all else above, I'm waiting for the man I love." _(Él construirá una pequeña casa sólo para los dos. Por lo cual nunca vagaremos, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Lo harías tú? Y así, por encima de todo, estoy esperando al hombre que amo)._

Terminé de cantar y Bastian se alejó para poder aplaudir correctamente. Hice una reverencia.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T**. La canción que Kurt canta a sebastian es "The man I love". Esta canción ha sido cantada por muchos artistas. Os dejo el enlace que la autora dio en AO3. Vais a youtube y añadís / watch?v = DvhPBKXB48U (quitad los espacios)

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 17 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / hungoverbadedit_zps92132e21 (punto) jpg (Foto que Sebastian se hace a sí mismo con la cámara de Kurt y le escribe "Tomé prestada tu cámara para que veas cómo de resacoso estoy" y Kurt añade "Lindo")


	18. Chapter 18

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Gracias como siempre a los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo y a todos los que leéis el fic pero no comentáis, aunque os animo a que lo hagáis ;) Os dejo este capítulo que es cortito, pero el siguiente es más largo.

**K&S**

* * *

"Hey, Hummel," fui sacudido de mi lectura por la voz de Bastian, "¿Quieres ir a ver una película?" Cerré mi libro y alcé la mirada hacia él. Él estaba colgando sobre el borde del sofá y rebotando sus pies.

"¿Hay algo bueno ahora mismo?" Le pregunté tratando de recordar qué grandes estrenos había para este verano. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No, no, es un viejo cine que sólo echa películas antiguas. Están echando ahora una que se llama "Un Trou dans la tête", que es una vieja película de Frank Sinatra. Es del mismo tipo que dirigió "It'a wonderful life" (* ¡Qué bello es vivir!). Sólo que es doblada al francés. Y el cine es realmente grande y viejo y guay." Él estaba balbuceando.

"Suena genial." Le dije, cortándole eficazmente. Él sonrió y ambos nos pusimos de pie. Agarré un abrigo mientras él dejó una nota para nuestras familias y nos salimos por la puerta.

Mientras montábamos en el tren, explicó el argumento de la película. Yo sólo medio escuché. No podía concentrarme en lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Yo seguía pensando en las cosas que había dicho y hecho en la noche de su cumpleaños. ¿De verdad no recordaba nada de eso? ¿Si lo hiciera se arrepentiría? ¿Acaso siquiera él realmente pensaba esas cosas, sentía esas cosas? ¿Recordaba él lo que yo le había dicho? ¿Recordaba algo de eso? Tal vez lo recordaba y fingía no hacerlo porque ahora que estaba sobrio no quería besarme de la forma en que yo quería ser besado. Tal vez él se despertó y decidió que se estaba poniendo demasiado serio y quiso dar marcha atrás. No había tratado de hacer nada desde entonces. Ni siquiera besar mi cuello. Debía tener en cuenta de que sólo ha pasado un día. Tal vez yo estaba sobre analizando las cosas.

¿Qué significa que él rozara su mano contra la parte baja de mi espalda cuando nos bajamos del tren? ¿Qué significa el hecho de que esté llevando el brazalete que yo le di? ¿Qué significa que él haya comprado un cubo de palomitas grande para compartir? ¿Qué significa que él me dirigiera una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que las luces se apagaran en el cine? ¿Por qué mi corazón se siente como si estuviera en mi garganta?

Vimos la película en silencio, cada uno de nosotros comiendo ruidosamente las palomitas de maíz hasta que se hubieron acabado y conmigo fingiendo que no me sonrojaba cada vez que nuestras manos se rozaban. Después de que las palomitas de maíz hubieron desaparecido, a escondidas limpié mis dedos grasientos en el pantalón agradeciendo mi decisión de ir con algo no de diseño y puse la mano en el reposabrazos como un cliché. Y con gran éxito Bastian deslizó su mano apresuradamente pasándola sobre la mía. No pude quitarme la sonrisa de mi cara por el resto de la película.

_Querido diario,_

_Vale. Así que, estoy 95 % seguro de que esto era en realidad una cita. Él pagó por todas mis cosas y me cogió la mano y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Aunque no hubo beso de despedida. ¿Quizá Sebastian no besa? ¿Tal vez él nunca ha tenido su "primer beso" ya que nunca ha tenido un novio de verdad? Tal vez sólo quiero ser su "primer beso". Dios, este estúpido enamoramiento me está haciendo pensar las cosas más estúpidas. Tengo que dormir un poco._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 17 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / kurtedited_zps0a50779f (punto) jpg (foto que Sebastian toma a Kurt)


	19. Chapter 19

**N.T.** Hola chicos, después del capítulo anterior que fue muy cortito, he querido subir hoy el siguiente capi para no dejaros con las ganas ;) ¡Espero comentarios!

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Sabía que tenía que haber esperado para empezar a publicar fotos de mi viaje hasta llegar a casa para hacer frente a la situación en persona. Me desperté esta mañana con un aluvión de mensajes de mis amigos. Rachel, Blaine, Santana, e incluso Trent. Todos ellos con más o menos la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué estás pasando el verano con Sebastian Smythe?" Supongo que tendré que enfrentarlo todo en algún momento. Debería manejar la peor parte primero. ¿Aunque quién es más difícil? ¿Santana? No, Blaine. ¡No! Seguro que Rachel. Mejor acabar de una vez. Deséame suerte, diario._

Dejé el boli y cogí mi teléfono. Me quedé mirando fijamente los mensajes por unos pocos segundos, el pulgar cerniéndose sobre el nombre de Rachel antes de rajarme y mandar un mensajes a Trent. Escribí un rápido:

¡Hey, Trent! No te preocupes, Bas se está comportando. ¿En cuanto a cómo me quedé atrapado pasando el verano con él? Es culpa de nuestros padres. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Espero que tu verano vaya bien! - Kurt.

Ahora la parte difícil. No hay manera de que Rachel Berry esté satisfecha con un mensaje. Con una respiración profunda la llamé.

"¿Kurt?¡Por fin devolviste la llamada!" Ella contestó el teléfono.

"¡Estaba dormido!" Me defendí.

"¿Hasta el mediodía?"

"Estoy de vacaciones".

"Dejar el horario es malo para ti, Kurt." Ella me reprendió. Suspiré.

"Gracias por el sermón" Yo resoplé con cara de poker.

"Vas a conseguir aún más que una regañina si no te explicas, señor. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Sebastian Smythe adornando tu página de Facebook?"

"Es una historia realmente divertida... " Comencé vacilante.

"Estoy segura. Ahora cuéntalo todo. " Ella estaba usando su voz de "corta el rollo". Tragué saliva.

"Está bien. Su padre conoce a mi padre del trabajo porque él hace algo para el gobierno también. Larga historia que te hago corta, invitó a toda la familia a París, flipa Francia, durante el verano para quedarnos en su enorme y hermosa casa de verano y ¿cómo podría yo decir que no tanto a mi padre como a París,verdad? Así que vine esperando que él sería horrible y me ignoraría excepto para insultarme, pero él inmediatamente se acercó a mí y como que pidió perdón y él está siendo agradable y como dulce y amable y divertido, ¡y me dio un masaje en los malditos pies después de haber estado caminando todo el día en las botas de cuero no transpirables!"

"Wow. ¿Él te dio un masaje en los pies?"

"¡Lo sé! Me siento como si hubiera entrado en un mundo paralelo", me desplomé en la cama con un suspiro cansado de contar la historia.

"Eso es una locura, Kurt. ¿Podemos usar esto como chantaje?" Me reí.

"Eso es justo lo que pensé Rach, pero no quiero devolvérsela. Creo que somos un poco como amigos ahora. Quiero decir, salimos casi todos los días. NO, cada día. Ayer fuimos al cine y él compró mis palomitas para mí."

"Kurt, eso suena como una cita."

"Yo - ¿podría haberlo sido? ¿Crees que lo fue? Porque yo no estaba seguro tampoco, pero quiero decir, que él me cogió de la mano, así que eso es de citas ¿verdad?" Fue increíble lo fácil que me metí en el modo "chismes de chicos" con ella.

"Espera, Kurt, ¿tú quieres que hubiera sido una cita? ¿Él te gusta? ¿A él le gustas? ¿Habéis hecho algo? ¿Ha dicho él algo? ¿Ha intentado besarte?" Las preguntas vinieron de tirada.

"Creo que la respuesta a muchas de esas es un sí y algunos no sé pueden ser arrojados en igual medida. Rachel me estoy volviendo loco aquí. Quiero decir, a veces pienso que podría gustarle, pero luego él simplemente lo manda a paseo como si nada fuera diferente entre nosotros después".

"¿Después? ¿Después de qué?"

"¿Me prometes que no vas a enloquecer?"

"Kurt Hummel, ¿Te has **acostado **con él?" Ella me acusó con un chirrido. Me sonrojé contento de que ella no podía verme.

"¡No! No, nada de eso. Sólo algunas, um , caricias amables y ¿un chupetón casual? ", Le dije con cuidado.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Él te hizo un chupetón? ¿Cómo lo escondes de tu padre? Tu papá es como el estereotipo de los papás sobreprotectores, y yo debería saberlo, tengo dos de ellos."

"Bueno, está debajo de mi camisa... en el hueso de mi cadera." Me mordí el labio.

"Venga ya. Venga ya. ¡Kurt ! ¡Eso es como algo súper travieso! ¡Eres tan malo!" Elogió y me hizo soltar la risa que había estado conteniendo.

"¡Lo sé!"

"¡Ug! Estoy tan celosa de tu gran romance de verano. Tal vez debería de enviar un mensaje subido de tono a Finn o algo."

"Ew, que me das una imagen mental de mi hermano siendo malote." Me quejé.

"Hey, ¡tú eres el que habla de chupetones en la cadera con Sebastian!" Rompimos a carcajadas.

"Te extraño, Rachel." Admití después de que nos calmamos .

"Yo también te echo de menos, Kurt. Y sólo, ¿ten cuidado de acuerdo? Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por confiar en tu buen juicio aquí, pero Sebastian viene con una completa mala reputación. Y no sé si algo de eso es cierto, pero sólo ten cuidado. No quiero que te hagan daño".

"Lo sé. Estoy tratando de ser cuidadoso en este punto, tratando de no involucrarme demasiado, pero cada vez que lo veo todo se va al garete. "

"A mí eso me suena a amor, Kurt." Ella bromeó con voz melódica.

"Oh Dios mío, no digas la palabra amor. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo. Además es probable que después de este verano ambos volvamos a ignorarnos mutuamente".

"Bueno, eso es aún mejor ¿no? No hay consecuencias". Tarareé en sus pensamientos.

"Sí. Pero, pero, ¿y si yo no quiero que termine?"

"Oh, Kurt, ¿así de mal estás?" Gemí.

"Estoy totalmente enamorado. Es terrible. Pero él es taaaan lindo." Me quejé y ella se rió.

"Pues buena suerte. Mantenme informada".

"Lo haré. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que puedas ayudarme a avivar las llamas de Santana? Ya tengo que lidiar con llamar a Blaine. Ten en cuenta de que probablemente no le mencionaré mi mega-enamoramiento a él."

"Probablemente sea una buena idea y sí voy a tratar de que Santana te deje en paz. Pero no prometo nada. Ya sabes cómo ella puede ponerse cuando tiene algo a lo que hincarle el diente."

"No me lo recuerdes. De todos modos debería ir y llamar a Blaine".

"Sí. Te mandaré un mensaje más tarde para más detalles. ¡Adiós, Kurt!"

"Adiós." Colgué y sonreí al teléfono contento de tener al menos una persona que lo entendía. Incluso si ella realmente no estaba de acuerdo con la persona en cuestión. Ahora, tenía que enfrentarme a mi ex y no soltar prenda de que tenía un enamoramiento por el tipo que casi lo había cegado.

"Hey Blaine," saludé después de que él respondió, "Recibí tu mensaje."

"Hola, Kurt. Así que, París, ¿eh?" Directo al grano.

"¡Sí! Es increíble. Te dije que me iba. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? "Traté de actuar inocentemente.

"Sí, pero no recuerdo que mencionaras a Sebastian." Suspiré.

"Bueno, es hora de la verdad. Yo sabía que iba a ir con Sebastian y su familia y no se lo dije a nadie porque sabía que vosotros os pondríais histéricos. Quiero decir, mis amigos, tú incluido, sois los peores cuando se trata de conspiraciones y pánico. Yo sólo pensé que podría manejarlo, ignorarlo, disfrutar de mi viaje, y volver a casa sin que vosotros os enterarais. Siento hacer dicho una mentirijilla." Hubo una pausa.

"Está bien. Supongo que puedo entender eso. Tienes razón, probablemente te habría pedido que no fueras o tratado de ir contigo para protegerte".

"Yo no necesito protección, Blaine. Puedo manejarlo yo mismo, especialmente alrededor de Sebastian. Tú lo sabes".

"Sé que eres capaz de tratar con él cuando se trata de una batalla de ingenio. Nadie puede ganarte en descaro Kurt. Pero no me gusta la idea de que estés a solas con él. Quiero decir, el tipo casi me cegó".

"Y él se ha disculpado varias veces desde entonces. Él es mucho más amable que el chico que conocimos en la secundaria, Blaine".

"¿Sebastian? ¿Amable? ¿Estás seguro de que no está fingiendo? Lo digo porque la última vez que él y yo hablamos actuó bastante agradable hasta que trató de hacer que me trasladara de regreso a Dalton y fue arrestado por drogas".

"Esteroides, no drogas, y él no las tomó. Él estaba totalmente limpio. Él lo jura y yo le creo. No me parece su estilo".

"¿Lo estás defendiendo, Kurt?"

"Ha cambiado, Blaine. Lo juro por mis botas hasta la rodilla Nine West," Hubo un silencio en el otro lado, "¿Blaine?"

"Tú dijiste que ni siquiera ibas a decirle a nadie que estaba contigo y luego publicaste fotos. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?"

"Porque creo que él y yo nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos y podríamos terminar pasando tiempo juntos en Nueva York el próximo año, así que la historia acabaría saliendo de todos modos."

"¿Tú y Sebastian? ¿Amigos? Kurt, eso es ridículo", se echó a reír "Es de risa".

"Está bien, ríete lo que quieras. Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Es gracioso. Soy amigo del tipo que solía despreciar por encima de todo".

"Tal vez cuando todos vayamos a Nueva York el próximo año podamos tomar un café todos juntos." Él se burló.

"Voy a colgarte ahora."

"Ja, está bien, lo siento. Ya he terminado de burlarme. Pero en serio, me alegro de que vosotros dos hayáis hecho las paces y os llevéis bien. Es genial, Kurt, de verdad." Suspiré.

"Gracias, Blaine. Hablaré contigo más adelante."

"Está bien, adiós, Kurt. Te quiero".

"Yo también te quiero. Adiós" Colgué y lancé el teléfono en la cama con un suspiro. Eso fue bien.

"¿Oso-Blainey echa de menos a su Kurty-Wurty?" La voz de Bastian flotó desde la entrada de mi habitación. Le puse los ojos en blanco viendo como él se apoyaba en el marco de mi puerta de forma engreída.

"No seas idiota, Bas."

"Considérame curioso, princesa. ¿Cómo está el ex amante?"

"Él está bien. Gracias por preguntar. Pero no lo llames así." Yo fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

"Aw. Lo siento, Kurty," Se acercó y se metió en la cama junto a mí, "Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar una manera de hacer las paces contigo." Se inclinó y me besó detrás de la oreja. Me estremecí.

"Mm", murmuré inclinándome a su toque, "Buen intento, Smythe, Blaine es mi amigo y no voy a tolerar que seas malvado." Él presionó otro beso allí.

"¿Estoy siendo malvado ahora? O esto simplemente significa que Blainey-Boy en esencia, podría sentarse aquí y besarte cuando él quiera ¿lo haría?"

"Basta. Eso no es justo." Le regañé, pero le dejé mordisquear mi oreja.

"Vamos. Ríndete y déjame que te recuerde con quién estás aquí". Tarareó contra mi piel y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba hablando como el viejo sarcástico Sebastian de nuevo?

"¿Celoso?"

"Posesivo. Hay una diferencia. Anderson no es una amenaza. Sólo quiero que sepas lo que tengo que ofrecer".

"Entonces enséñamelo." Le desafié. Él me dio una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Kurt! ¡Sebastian! ¡Hora de cenar!" La voz de Sherry gritó.

"Tal vez en otro momento, princesa.", Dijo Bas con un suspiro.

"¿Lo dejamos para otro momento, entonces?", le pregunté. Con un último beso, esta vez a mi mejilla, él se levantó y me tendió la mano. La tomé y salimos por la puerta.

"Vale."

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 19 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / finn3edited_zps6443f643 (punto) jpg (foto de Finn "Finn mandando un mensaje a Rachel")


	20. Chapter 20

**N.T.** Hola a todos de nuevo! Os traigo nuevo capítulo ;)

Cuando veáis (*) en alguna palabra, a continuación he añadido una nota aclaratoria ya que era imposible de traducir y mantener el significado de lo que la autora quiere decir, porque hace un juego por la similitud sonora de dos palabras.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo ;)

**K&S**

* * *

Todos nosotros caminábamos por el centro de París cada uno comiendo nuestro helado en un silencio agradable. Sólo Finn tenía el suyo en un cono y goteaba por todas partes. París era increíble en el Día de la Bastilla. A mi alrededor actuaban los artistas de la calle y las tiendas y la gente. Estaba tan viva. Tiré el resto de mi helado derretido en la basura y vi a un anciano tocando el acordeón. Tomé una foto de él y le tiré un par de euros en su cubo. Él me sonrió.

"Oye, Kurt," Finn preguntó tratando de llamar mi atención, "¿Qué es un Bast-ill (*) y por qué los franceses lo celebran?" Me reí. _(* N.T. Bastille y Bast ill suenan parecido en inglés –"ill" es enfermo)_

"El día de la Bastilla es algo así como el Cuatro de julio en Estados Unidos, Finn. Es un día en que el pueblo francés celebran su independencia y la nacionalidad de su país".

"Pero ¿por qué lo llaman así?"

"La Bastilla era una prisión. ¿Verdad, Bas?" Le pregunté a Bastian para la confirmación, yo sabía que él estado rondando cerca.

"Sí. Era una prisión que fue asaltada durante la Revolución Francesa. Sólo que lo franceses no lo llaman así sin embargo. Aquí se dice La Fête Nationale. Así que realmente es como tú has dicho, una celebración de la nación".

"Guay", dijo Finn con un movimiento de cabeza, "No puedo esperar a los fuegos artificiales."

"Hay algunos realmente buenos por la Torre Eiffel. Vamos a sentarnos en el césped en frente de ella y los veremos. Es realmente increíble y no te preocupes, Finn, habrá vendedores de comida." Lo vi sonriendo con suficiencia y le di un golpe en el brazo.

"Sé amable, cretino." Le regañé.

"Sé amable tú. No me llames cretino".

"Lo siento, suricato." Le contesté no sintiéndolo realmente. Él revolvió mi pelo y le di una mirada de muerte, mientras que intentaba arreglarlo.

"¡Chicos, por aquí!" Carole trinó desde donde nuestros padres habían colocado un par de mantas grandes para un picnic. Ella estaba sacando ensalada de frutas.

Felizmente nos acercamos y reclamamos un lugar en el suelo. Sebastian, por supuesto, se sentó a mi lado. La comida pasó en general tranquila, con una pequeña charla acerca de nuestro tiempo en París hasta el momento y nuestras cosas favoritas que habíamos visto. A papá le gustaba cierto restaurante que él y Carole habían encontrado un día, a Carole le gustaba el río Sena por el que ella y papá habían tomado un paseo en barco, y a Finn, sorprendentemente, lo que más le gustó fue el Louvre. Yo les hablé de las tiendas a las que Bas me había llevado. Sólo tuve que golpear a Bas una vez cuando intentó darme de comer chocolate. Le hubiera dejado hacerlo si no fuera porque mi papá estaba sentado allí.

A medida que el sol se puso y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aumentar, la mano de Sebastian encontró la mía. En un susurro, que estoy bastante seguro de que no debía oír, oí a Sherry decir a Carole,

"Me alegra que los chicos parezcan llevarse tan bien. Especialmente Kurt y Sebastian."

Sonreí. Si supieran.

_Querido diario,_

_Estoy loco por él y me está volviendo loco. Sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo que duraron los fuegos artificiales a pesar de que nuestras familias estaban allí. Me hizo sentir como que era mi novio. ¿Crees que mi familia le aprobaría? ¿Por qué te lo estoy pidiendo? Eres un diario. Dios, me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Tal vez debería tratar de ignorarle a él y a estos sentimientos? ¿Tal vez debería fingir que estoy enfermo y permanecer en mi habitación o pedir a mis padres si me puedo ir a casa antes de tiempo? Bueno esto es una locura. Estoy en París y no voy a desperdiciarlo escondiéndome de Sebastian sólo porque estoy enamorado de él._

_Sólo sé que me he abierto a mí mismo para volver a conseguir el corazón roto. Me prometí a mí mismo que no iba a dejar que los sentimientos se interpusieran en el camino. Pero aquí estoy enamorándome de él. ¡ENAMORÁNDOME! Quiero sostener su mano y darle un beso e ir a citas formales. ¡Ug! ¿Cuándo me convertí en una chica adolescente por Sebastian Smythe? Sólo deseo que él hiciera algo de una manera u otra. O que me besara y me dijera que él siente lo mismo, o que se acostara conmigo y me dijera que soy un amigo con derecho a roce para divertirse. ¡Sólo que no me siga seduciendo de esta manera! Me voy a dormir antes de que rompa algo._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Sé que las cosas parece que no avanzan, porque Kurt sigue hecho un mar de dudas, pero en el siguiente capítulo las cosas van a avanzar ;)

Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 20 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / performer3edit_zpsfa9cb0e8 (punto) jpg (bailarines callejeros delante del Arco de Triunfo)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / performer2edit_zps466fe010 (punto) jpg (el anciano de la armónica delante de la Torre Eiffel)


	21. Chapter 21

**N.T.** Hola chicos. Como sé que este capítulo era muy esperado, he decidio darme prisa con la traducción y subirlo hoy. Espero comentarios ;)

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy fue muy divertido. Llevé a mis padres a comer a la misma cafetería que Bas me había llevado en nuestra no cita y los llevé a la tienda de libros para que conocieran a Claude. Parecieron llevarse bien. No he visto a Bastian en todo el día sin embargo. Probablemente ha salido con algunos viejos amigos o está visitando a su madre o algo así. Sea lo que sea no importa. Quiero decir que he venido a ver París, no a Sebastián. Estoy seguro de que va a aparecer finalmente. Y de todos modos eso no debería_

_Alguien está llamando a mi puerta a las 2:30 de la mañana. Dos suposiciones de quién es. Más tarde._

Tiré mi diario y me levanté para abrir la puerta.

"Hola." Bastian susurró en la oscuridad.

"Hey", le susurré, "No despiertes a Finn." Él asintió.

"Vamos afuera". Parpadeé.

"¿Qué? Bas, son casi las 3 de la mañana".

"Lo sé. Vamos".

"¿Para qué?"

"Confía en mí".

"Está bien, pero no estoy vestido para salir."

"No importa. Sólo ven." Me ofreció su mano y con una última mirada a Finn durmiendo detrás de mí, la tomé y dejé que me llevara fuera de mi habitación y a través la casa. Terminamos en el patio. Si yo hubiera sabido que íbamos fuera habría agarrado unos zapatos. La piscina parecía bonita a la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Le pregunté mientras Bastian pasó por delante de mí y puso dos toallas en una de las sillas junto a la piscina. Caminó hacia mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

"Nosotros," me sonrió con picardía, "vamos a bañarnos desnudos." Creo que mi mandíbula podría haber caído realmente en shock.

"¿Qué? No, Bastian. ¿Estás loco?", Le pregunté una vez que había superado mi sorpresa lo suficiente como para hablar. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Quizás." Contestó mientras se separaba de mí y volvió a caminar hacia la piscina. Mientras caminaba se desnudó. Primero sacó la camisa por la cabeza, los músculos en su espalda flexionándose. Sus pies ya estaban descalzos por lo que sus pantalones fueron lo siguiente que se quitó. No llevaba nada debajo de sus pantalones de chándal y obtuve la visión de su culo desnudo. Sentí que me sonrojaba cuando lo vi deslizarse en el agua. Era hermoso, con la parpadeante luz contra su piel. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, manteniéndose a flote mientras agitaba una mano invitándome a entrar. Negué con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera. ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo ve?"

"¡Vamos! Vive un poco, princesa. Te reto." Me mordí el labio ante el desafío.

"¿Está - está fría?" Él negó con la cabeza.

"Está perfecta".

"Está bien. Pero no mires." Le advertí. Él se rió y se cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras levantaba la otra en señal de tregua. Después de unos segundos para calmarme decidí hacer de tripas corazón. Quiero decir, sólo se vive una vez ¿no? Rápidamente me desnudé y me metí en la piscina. Sebastian escuchó el chapoteo y se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Puedo abrir los ojos ahora?"

"Sí." Respondí con nerviosismo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho desnudo. Dejó caer su mano y nadó hacia mí.

"Vamos." Él me ofreció una mano y tiró de mí a lo más hondo de la piscina. El nivel del agua creció desde por encima de mi barriga a lo alto de mi cuello y pronto tuve que mantenerme a flote. Bas comenzó a nadar de espaldas dando vueltas a mi alrededor en círculos. Me reí y me di la vuelta para tratar de seguirlo, pero él se había zambullido debajo del agua.

"¿Bastian?" le grité "¿Sebastian?" No hubo respuesta. Eché una mirada hacia el agua oscura. "¿Bas?"

De repente hubo una mano agarrando mi tobillo y di un grito ahogado antes de hundirme. Di una patada y él me liberó. Llegué a la superficie escupiendo y frenéticamente cepillándome el pelo hacia atrás, desde donde estaba pegándoseme a la cara. Bas surgió poco después pareciendo feliz consigo mismo. Le salpiqué. Él se rió y la incomodidad de estar desnudos juntos se había ido. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me agarró detrás de mi espalda y por debajo de mis rodillas, levantándome del agua por completo y haciéndome girar hasta que estaba mareado y riendo. Luego me lanzó hacia atrás en el agua de nuevo volviendo hacia la parte menos profunda. Me reí y me apoyé contra la pared de la piscina tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras él nadaba por allí.

"Está bien, tú ganas. No me lances de nuevo." Me di por vencido. Sus ojos estaban sonriendo mientras sus manos encontraron mi cintura. Mis manos dejaron la pared de la piscina para masajear hacia arriba por sus bíceps hasta detenerme sobre sus hombros. Estábamos tan cerca. Más cerca y estaríamos presionados el uno contra el otro.

"Hola." Él susurró, con los ojos brillando con malicia.

"Hey." Le susurré.

"¿Esto está bien?" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí."

"¿Estás seguro? Porque estamos muy, muy desnudos". Él recordó y me sonrojé.

"Yo, uh, me di cuenta." Alzó la mano para rozar un dedo por mi mejilla.

"Me pregunto hasta dónde llega este rubor. Tal vez deberíamos salir del agua, de modo que pueda averiguarlo." Su mano se movió por mi cuello y sobre mi pecho y mi estómago, donde frotó allí con su pulgar. Me sentí como si estuviera respirando muy pesado. ¿Podía él escuchar a mi corazón latir como loco? Cerré los ojos y sentí su nariz rozando la mía antes de que se moviera hacia la izquierda y sus labios con su boca abierta rozaron mi mejilla.

"Bas." Susurré ni siquiera seguro de lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

"Dios, eres tan hermoso," susurró moviéndose hacia atrás para mirarme, con ambas manos moviéndose para ahuecar mi cuello, "¿Kurt?" Yo abrí los ojos. "¿Puedo…?" Fue cortado por el fuerte chasquido de un trueno. Los dos dimos un salto y miramos arriba para ver como las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

"Oh, mierda." Los dos exclamamos juntos antes de reír y correr para salir de la piscina. Nuestra desnudez fue olvidada mientras nos apresuramos hacia nuestras toallas. Empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial. Agarramos la ropa y corrimos hacia el interior. Nos quedamos allí en la sala de estar, con las toallas envueltas alrededor de la cintura, sosteniendo la ropa mojada y tiritando, mirando la lluvia caer.

"Bueno, eso no salió exactamente como lo había planeado." Bastian murmuró frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello pareciendo avergonzado. Se veía adorable.

"Está bien. Aún así fue divertido. "Le dije honestamente. Se quedó en silencio y observó la lluvia como si estuviera pensando.

"No tiene por qué haber terminado," dijo después de un poco "resulta que tengo acceso a una enorme bañera jacuzzi que no ha sido tocada en todo este viaje." La bañera. Una bañera caliente con burbujas y no tanto espacio como en la piscina, donde habría luces encendidas y ningún sitio donde esconderse ni manera de evitar el contacto. Eso sonaba mucho más íntimo. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente para eso?

"Eso suena muy tentador." Admití. Él extendió la mano y frotó mi hombro.

"Va a ser agradable y cálido y burbujeante y conseguiré algunas toallas calientes realmente grandes y mullidas para después." Él tarareó en mi oído. Me mordí el labio y me rendí.

"Está bien, me has convencido."

Caminamos de regreso a su habitación y dejó nuestra ropa ligeramente empapada en su cesto para la colada y entramos en el cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta que daba al pasillo y Bastian encendió la bañera. Me giré ante el sonido de agua corriendo para descubrir que Bas había colgado su toalla y estaba de pie frente a mí en nada más que su piel. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Bueno?", preguntó señalando con la cabeza a mi toalla. Última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás, pensé mientras desenvolvía mi toalla y la puse sobre el lavabo. ¿Podría culpar a mi media erección de tener frío?

Él ni siquiera parpadeó. No se quedó mirando ni sonrió con superioridad ni se burló. Él sólo se metió en la bañera y se sentó dentro del agua. Tendió una mano hacia mí y yo la tomé. Me metí en la bañera con la idea de sentarme frente a él, al otro lado de la bañera. Bastian sin embargo, no estaba planeando esto. Sus brazos encontraron mi cintura y me tiró hacia atrás contra él. El agua se derramó y me encontré con su cálido pecho apretado contra mi espalda. Su pene medio duro presionaba contra mi culo. Decidí que eso era un cumplido y un consuelo que estuviera a mitad de camino entre los dos estados. Me pregunté si él estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que yo para mantenerlo allí.

"Relájate, nene." Murmuró en mi oído con un resoplido de risa. Yo había estado sentado tieso como una tabla. Suspiré y me recosté contra él, dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Dobló sus rodillas, llevándolas hacia arriba y sacándolas del agua para rodearme con sus piernas. Yo jugué con el pelo de su pierna, pasando mis dedos arriba y abajo por su pantorrilla.

"Esto es bueno." Y lo era. El agua estaba caliente y Bastian se sentía increíble presionado contra mí. Él asintió con la cabeza contra mi cuello antes de descansar su frente allí. Tarareé y cerré los ojos. Él presionó un beso en mi cuello y frotó sus pulgares hacia arriba y hacia abajo en los lados.

"Me estás volviendo loco." Besó el borde de mi hombro y volvió a subir hasta debajo de mi barbilla.

"Mmm, Bas, te sientes tan bien. Esta fue una gran idea." Yo balbuceé. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y suave.

"¿Feliz?" Yo asentí.

"Adormilado". Él se rió entre dientes.

"Apenas hemos estado dentro pero ¿quieres salir?"

"Me prometiste toallas suaves." Yo lo miré y le guiñé un ojo. Él sonrió y me besó en la mejilla antes de arrastrarse detrás y fuera de mí y agarrando dos realmente grandes toallas mullidas de color naranja tostado. Levanté una ceja ante el color y se encogió de hombros. Probablemente eran cosa de Sherry. Él sostuvo una para mí y salí de la bañera para envolverme en ella. Él se secó rápidamente, sin molestarse en envolverse en ella. Todo el pudor se había ido a estas alturas. Luego se volvió a mí y utilizó su toalla para secarme el pelo por mí. Yo le sonreí.

"¿Te quedas?", él preguntó. Yo sabía que él no tenía intención de tener sexo. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana en este momento, probablemente más cerca de las cinco, y los dos estábamos cansados.

"Está bien." Apenas había estado de acuerdo cuando él se agachó y me agarró en sus brazos, no muy diferente a la forma en que me había agarrado en la piscina antes, y me llevó a mí y a la toalla, fuera del baño y dentro su dormitorio. Él cerró la puerta tras él dándole al interruptor de la luz para apagarla y me dejó caer suavemente en la cama. Él tiró de la sábana hacia abajo y me deslicé por debajo. Le dejé tomar mi toalla y tirarla en el cesto con nuestras toallas de la piscina y la ropa. Luego se deslizó a mi lado.

Me volví hacia él en la oscuridad y me acerqué a él. Él encontró mi muñeca y envolvió mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, tirando de mí más cerca con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura hasta que yo estaba tumbado sobre su pecho y metí mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Nuestras piernas se enredaron. Era una posición en la que me sentí cómodo.

"¿Crees que Finn se dará cuenta de que te has ido?", preguntó después de unos segundos de que nosotros simplemente disfrutáramos de la sensación de agarrarnos el uno al otro. Negué con la cabeza.

"No, apuesto a que va a dormir toda la noche y sólo asumirá que me levanté antes que él." Bas se rió y sentí vibrar su pecho. Bostecé y él deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

"Dulces sueños, princesa." Él me deseó y me pregunté cómo mis sueños podían esperar estar a la altura de esta realidad. Yo no lo dije en voz alta, sin embargo. Su ego no lo necesitaba.


	22. Chapter 22

**N.T.** Hola de nuevo. Gracias a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el capi anterior. Después de lo que pasó entre ellos dos, ¿qué pasara? Pues aquí tenéis el capítulo ;)

**K&S**

* * *

Me desperté con la sensación de frío. Me froté los ojos y me senté a frotar mis brazos. Cuando hice esto descubrí que la razón por la que tenía frío era porque estaba acostado desnudo en la cama con la sábana sólo hasta los tobillos. Tiré de ella hasta cubrir mi ingle y miré a mi izquierda. Bastian estaba extendido sobre su espalda con la sábana lanzada caprichosamente sobre de su cintura y sobre nada más. Se veía hermoso. Como un dios. Un dios bronceado. Extendí la mano y la pasé por su pecho. Se movió y sonrió en su sueño, pero no se despertó.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a ponerme histérico.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me había acostado con Sebastian Smythe. Bueno en realidad no tuvimos sexo, pero ¡habíamos estado desnudos! Y hablando de normas, ¡todavía ni siquiera me había besado adecuadamente! ¿En qué estaba pensando saltando a la cama con él de esa manera? A él yo no le gustaba ni quería una relación conmigo. Él sólo quería un cuerpo caliente contra el que presionarse. Joder. ¿Cómo permití que mi estúpido enamoramiento tomara lo mejor de mí? Claro, él está realmente caliente y nos hemos estado llevando cada vez mejor a lo largo de este verano, pero esas no son razones para desnudarte con alguien.

Prácticamente podía oír la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza sonando decepcionado. Tú importas, Kurt. Ese era su lema. Y aquí estaba yo, regalando mi cuerpo a alguien que nunca había expresado que sintiera ni remotamente alguna cosa por mí, a parte de una incómoda amistad y un aprecio por mi culo.

Me levanté de la cama tan rápido y silenciosamente como pude. Mis ropas estaban todavía en el cesto de la colada desde la noche anterior y no iba a arriesgarme a caminar fuera desnudo, así que busqué a través de su ropa hasta que encontré una camiseta y un par de boxers. Después de una ducha rápida, durante la cual traté de quitarme frotando no sólo todos los rastros de Sebastian de mi cuerpo, sino también de mi mente y mi corazón, me vestí y me retiré a mi habitación. Una vez que me había vestido con mi propia ropa y escondí la de Bastian debajo de mi cama me retiré a la cocina. Realmente necesitaba café, de verdad.

Me quedé mirando la preparación del café con impaciencia mientras analizaba la noche anterior en mi cabeza. El bañarse desnudos en realidad no significó nada. Eso era sólo Bas divirtiéndose. El baño había sido otra cosa sin embargo. Un baño juntos. Eso fue muy íntimo y romántico. Lo único que faltaba eran los pétalos de rosas y las velas y sería una escena de esa novela erótica que mi padre no sabía que me había comprado. Era algo que los amantes o una pareja o compañeros harían. Y entonces él me llevó a la cama como un novio lleva a una novia. Pero yo no querría casarme con él y estoy positivamente seguro de que él no querría casarse conmigo. Qué fue eso. Y luego dormimos, desnudos, juntos.

Me serví una taza de café y bebí lentamente.

¿Qué significó para él? ¿Qué quería yo que significara? Le daba vueltas.

Bebí un sorbo de café y me quemé la boca con un trago demasiado grande.

Yo quería algo más. Quería que significara algo. Quería sentir y besos y sentimientos y caricias y novios y citas. Yo quería más que una aventura de verano. Quería una relación.

Pero lo que no quería era que él rompiera mi corazón.

Terminé mi taza de café y empecé a lavarla en el fregadero.

No iba a dejar que él acabara hiriéndome. Si quería una relación de mí y estaba dispuesto a darme lo que quería entonces él tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Yo no iba a acercarme a él, no iba a dejar que me tomara el pelo, y ser rechazado. No sería capaz de manejarlo. Tengo que proteger mi corazón. Incluso si eso significa mantener a Sebastian a distancia.

Tan pronto como había decidido esto, el hombre en el que no podía dejar de pensar entró. Él sólo llevaba un par de pantalones de chándal y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con un bostezo. Traté de no mirar.

"Buenos días, nene", me saludó. No le hice caso. Se acercó y se sirvió un poco de café. "¿Has dormido bien?" Me encogí de hombros. Si él no podía entender que yo estaba esperando a que dijera algo sobre lo de anoche, entonces no se merecía una pequeña charla. Cogí un panecillo que estaba sobre la mesa y me lo comí en silencio.

Por favor, di algo, le rogué en mi cabeza.

"Mm, buen café," Comentó ignorante de mis pensamientos internos. No, eso NO es lo que quería que dijera. Fruncí el ceño ante mi panecillo. Él se acercó a mí y trató de robarme un pedazo del mismo. Le golpeé la mano. "Ay, ¿qué fue eso?", preguntó sosteniendo su mano y haciendo pucheros. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré.

"Adivínalo." Él me miró entrecerrando los ojos pareciendo molesto ante mi forma de hablar brusca. ¿Cómo podía no entender cómo de utilizado me sentía? Tal vez realmente yo no era nada para él más que un revolcón en la cama y un recuerdo divertido de verano.

Si yo no podía tenerle a mi manera entonces él no podría tenerme de la suya. Sebastian Smythe, después de que este verano termine nunca voy a tener que verte de nuevo. En lugar de recordarme como tu aventura de verano, me recordarás como el que se escapó.

Agarré mi bollo y me retiré a mi habitación.

_Querido diario,_

_El día uno del tratamiento de silencio a Sebastian Smythe comienza. Esperemos que entienda que no va a conseguirme en la cama de nuevo y que se dé por vencido. Si empieza a ignorarme también, entonces tal vez sólo podamos evitarnos el resto del viaje y yo podré superar este estúpido enamoramiento. Me merezco algo mejor. Me merezco a alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que tiene sentimientos más allá de los sentimientos en su estúpida (increíble) polla._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 22 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / shirtlessedited_zps3c3e9471 (punto) jpg (Foto de Bas en la cama. Kurt escribe "No pude resistirme. Lástima la huella de dedo"


	23. Chapter 23

**N.T.** Hola chicos! Como siempre agradecer a los que dejáis comentarios, me encanta leeros. Deciros que en este capítulo pasan cuatro días, por hay distintas entradas en el diario de Kurt ;)

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_No deja de mirarme como si hubiera pateado a su cachorro. Lo cual yo nunca haría porque su cachorro es adorable. Todo lo que hice fue negarme a dormir con él. Está bien, así que ya he dormido con él pero no voy a tener sexo con él y no voy a desnudarme con él de nuevo. Quiero decir, si él fuera directamente y dijera "Kurt, me gustas y quiero ser tu novio, no simplemente acostarme contigo", entonces eso sería una historia completamente diferente. Yo no quiero ser un pequeño secreto sucio. Creo que todos vamos a salir a cenar esta noche. Me niego a dejar que trate de tocarme debajo de la mesa. Lo voy a apuñalar con un tenedor, si lo intenta._

_Querido diario,_

_Él sigue tratando de relacionarse conmigo y yo sigo sin hacerle caso. No está ayudando sin embargo. No lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de mirarlo cuando él no me está mirando. Yo quiero que él sea mío. No quiero tener que olvidar este verano. ¿Estoy equivocado? ¿Debo dejarlo ganar y ceder y simplemente divertirme?_

_No. Rompería mi corazón._

_Querido diario,_

_Otro día de ignorarle y creo que la tensión ha sido notada por mi papá y Carole. Vimos algún museo o algo hoy. No podía concentrarme. ¿Qué me pasa? Esto está arruinando el final de mi viaje a París. Sólo me quedan cinco días. Tal vez debería huir y vivir en París y encontrar un nuevo amor aquí. Podría trabajar para el de París. Estoy seguro que Isabelle podría echarme un cable. Me estoy volviendo loco._

_Querido diario,_

_Él se ha ido a enfurruñarse a su habitación. Creo que Carole debe haber tenido compasión de mí, porque me va a sacar a cenar. Tengo la sensación de que esto es para alguna charla seria de chicas. Por lo menos sé que puedo confiar en ella. Tal vez esto sea bueno._

Acabamos de hacer nuestros pedidos y Carole esperó hasta que la camarera se fue para entrar en el asunto.

"Está bien, Kurt cariño, ¿qué pasó entre tú y Sebastian que le estás dando la espalda?" Suspiré y jugueteé con mi tenedor.

"¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a mi papá?", le pregunté. Ella levantó una ceja.

"No puedo hacer esa promesa, pero sabes que me preocupo por ti y estoy de tu lado." Ella sonrió con una sonrisa cálida.

"Yo como que me dejé seducir." Admití.

"Bueno, ¿quién puede culparte? Él es agradable a la vista." Ella me sonrió con picardía y yo no podía dejar de reír.

"¡Y habla con fluidez francés, Carole! Simplemente no es justo." Nos reímos juntos.

"¿Quién dice que tiene que ser justo? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente seducirlo también?"

"Porque yo ya caí en la tentación. Él me hace absolutamente débil y un desastre y todo... retorcido en mi pecho." Me quejé.

"Así que tienes sentimientos reales por él y te preocupa que sólo sea un juego para él." Yo exhalé un suspiro de alivio.

"Sabía que lo entenderías."

"Entonces pregúntaselo, Kurt. Sé un hombre, acércate a él y dile "Sebastian, ¿soy sólo un juguete para que tú juegues con él o te importo?" Y si da la respuesta equivocada o te parece que está miento entonces él tendrá que responder al clan Hudson -Hummel" ,ella terminó con un dedo apuntando para acentuar su punto y me sonrió.

"No creo que pueda."

"¿Por qué no?" Ella preguntó mientras nuestra comida llegó y le hincamos el diente "Tú eres Kurt Hummel, el chico más valiente y feroz que conozco. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa".

"Carole, eres la más dulce." Le dije que en torno a un camarón.

"Y tú, querido, le estás evitando." Me reí con sequedad.

"Tengo miedo. No quiero oírle decir que no significo nada para él, ya que podría romper mi corazón." No podía mirar hacia arriba. Estaba demasiado avergonzado.

"Así de grave, ¿eh?" Yo asentí y ella lanzó un silbido.

"Yo simplemente no puedo conseguir mi corazón roto de nuevo."

"Él te puede sorprender gratamente", me encogí de hombros y ella insistió, "Kurt, cariño, está bien querer proteger tu corazón, pero no dejes que la oportunidad para el amor pase de largo por miedo."

"No digas la palabra amor". Me quejé hacia mi comida y ella se rió.

"Vamos, termina tu comida y yo te conseguiré un helado."

"Te quiero, Carole."

"Yo también te quiero, Kurt."

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 23 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / Arcedited_zps05947316 (punto) jpg (foto del Arco de Triunfo)

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / cafeoutsideedited_zps07e1ceba (punto) jpg ("Café al que Carole y yo fuimos")


	24. Chapter 24

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo la traducción de un capítulo que creo que estáis todos esperando :P Espero leer vuestros comentarios ;)

**K&S**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Mi charla con Carole me hizo pasar todo el día escondiéndome en mi habitación pensando en lo que voy a decirle. Voy a enfrentarlo. No queda mucho tiempo en nuestro viaje a hacerlo. Voy a tener que dar el primer paso. Voy a decirle lo que siento y lo que espero de él a cambio, si vamos a seguir persiguiendo una relación de algún tipo. A continuación voy a dejarle hablar. Seré respetuoso pero contundente. Yo voy_

_Están llamando a mi puerta. No puede ser Finn porque él irrumpe dentro. Si es ÉL... ¿estoy listo para esto?_

"Hey, Kurt. Por favor, no me cierres la puerta de un golpe en la cara". Dijo tan pronto como abrí la puerta.

"No iba a hacerlo. Ya he terminado de ignorarte." Le dije honestamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco ante eso.

"¡Bien! Bueno. Me alegro. Um, sé que no he sido muy abierto acerca de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza cuando estamos juntos y estoy bastante seguro de que fue eso lo que te molestó. Si puedes confiar en mí una vez más, me gustaría llevarte a alguna parte y explicarme." Me quedé muy sorprendido. Esto en cuanto a forzar la verdad de él. En realidad descubrió por qué estaba molesto por si mismo. Punto para él. Estaba un poco impresionado.

"¿A dónde?"

"Moví unos cuantos hilos y dejé caer un nombre un poco, para conseguir una mesa en el restaurante Jules Verne. Es el único construido dentro de la Torre Eiffel y es muy elegante y muy bonito por la noche. Pensé que después de que comamos podríamos subir a la torre y encontrar un rincón para hablar y sería como una escena sacada de una de esas comedias románticas que yo finjo que no me gustan. Y estoy divagando, lo siento." Sonaba tan nervioso. Sonreí un poco y decidí acabar con su agonía. Cómo iba a decirle que no a él, cuando básicamente me estaba dando con claridad lo que quería.

"No me gustaría perder esa reserva, después de todo el trabajo que te dio conseguirla. Será mejor que me vista con algo formal".

El Jules Verne era impresionante. Se veía tan elegante. Me pregunté qué nombre dejó caer para conseguir una mesa aquí. Sólo había un par de mesas más ocupadas, por lo que pudimos encontrar un lugar más apartado para comer y hablar. También me di cuenta que tenían un balcón, el cual parecía perfecto para nuestra importante charla de "sentimientos".

Mientras comíamos sabrosa comida en pequeñas proporciones, de la que tenía miedo de mirar el precio, me preguntó acerca de mis últimos días y él me puso al corriente de sus últimos días a cambio. Su madre había preguntado por mí. Cuando terminamos de comer, Bas agarró un vaso de vino tinto para cada uno y nos trasladamos al balcón.

"Es hermoso aquí afuera." Comenté amistosamente. Lo era. Era impresionante.

"Lo es," Él estuvo de acuerdo y tomó un sorbo de vino. Después de un momento, se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo, "Kurt, yo absolutamente te adoro. Sé que no lo digo. Yo nunca lo digo. Pero te adoro y lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?", Le pregunté cuando él hizo una pausa.

"Prácticamente desde que te conocí."

"Pero, tú me odiabas." Me reí de sorpresa ante su respuesta.

"Lo sé. Fui un estúpido. Yo solía tratar de atacar a las cosas y a las personas que eran tan perfectas como tú, porque mi vida era un desastre. En el último año he conseguido ponerme al día y puedo apreciar que alguien es increíble sin querer derribarlo a mi nivel. Me di cuenta de lo especial que eres y lo mucho que quería tenerte en mi vida. Este verano parecía como una segunda oportunidad que pensé que nunca tendría".

"¿Es eso lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que yo era tu mayor pesar?", Le pregunté tratando de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo.

"Sí. Pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad con esta persona perfecta que había entrado en mi vida y había dejado que se fuera sin luchar por él. Y ahora que he conseguido una segunda oportunidad la estoy cagando de nuevo. Y sé por qué estás molesto. Es porque yo traté de llegar al final, saltándome todo lo del medio. Te he dicho lo que siento por ti tantas veces en mi cabeza, pero no he sido capaz de sacarlo cuando estás allí mismo, delante de mí, y lo siento".

"Es sólo que no quiero salir lastimado."

"Kurt, yo-"

"No, es mi turno de hablar", le interrumpí, "Yo sé que no debo escuchar a los chismes, pero soy humano y tú tienes una reputación, Bas. No puedo confiarte mi corazón, si tú vas a romperlo. No puedo soportarlo, no otra vez. No tan pronto. Me gustas Bastian. Me gusta cómo me siento contigo y me gusta la forma en que sonríes. Me gusta cómo te ríes y cómo tu cabello se ve despeinado y la forma en la que ruedas por el suelo con tu perro. Me gusta cuando hablas francés y cuando tomas mi mano. Pero eso no significa nada si existe la posibilidad de que puedo perder todo eso. Es por eso que te he estado empujando lejos. He estado tratando de desengancharme de ti, para que no me doliera tanto cuando tú desaparecieras de mi vida."

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y aparté la vista mirando por encima de la barandilla y a la calle. Realmente era hermosa desde aquí arriba. Bebí un sorbo de vino para tratar de calmarme.

"Kurt". Él me cercó cuidadosamente. Lo de calmarse no estaba funcionando.

"Y tú ni siquiera me besaste adecuadamente, ¿sabes? Como, claro, podemos desnudarnos, pero Dios no lo quiera que hagamos algo acerca de nuestros sentimientos. Yo no sabía si tenías miedo de dejar mostrarlos o si simplemente no lo tenías. No quería que jugaras conmigo, Sebastian. Yo no quería entregarme a ti, sólo para descubrir que era un capricho pasajero o un juguete de verano. Quiero decir, tú me sacas por ahí, pero no me invitas a salir y me besas en el cuello, pero no besas mis labios. Estoy tan confundido." Suspiré frustrado.

"Lo siento," Él habló y presionó una mano en mi brazo, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia él, "Siento que te haya hecho sentir de esa manera. Sé que me comporto como una persona segura de sí misma, pero yo también tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que te acordarás de que me odias y te perderé de nuevo por completo. Tengo miedo de que haya construido esto en mi cabeza de tal forma que realmente todo esté en mi cabeza. Tengo miedo de que tú no lo sientas de la misma forma que yo lo hago".

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sebastian?"

"Me siento como el hombre más afortunado de la tierra porque tan sólo me des la hora del día. Me fascinas. Te adoro," Su mano acarició mi rostro, "Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser capaz de llamarte mío y ser tuyo. Por favor, Kurt, sólo dame una oportunidad".

Lo miré. Él me miraba sin parpadear y respirando por la boca. Era difícil de creer que esta cadena de ruegos y alabanzas venían del confiado y arrogante Sebastian. Se veía tan expuesto. Se veía hermoso. Me estaba diciendo todas las cosas que había querido escuchar de él. ¿Por qué estaba yo esperando? Extendí la mano y agarré su camisa y lo tiré hacia mí. Incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba y le besé encajándome en su boca.

En algún momento tú sólo tienes que dar el primer paso.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 24 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / nightdineredited_zpsbe922f4c (punto) jpg (foto del restaurante "Estaba hermoso y vacío")

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / resturantedited_zps806f5531 (punto) jpg (foto de la vista que tienen desde su mesa)


	25. Chapter 25

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Me ha encantado leer todas vuestras reacciones al capítulo anterior :) Gracias por comentar!

**K&S**

* * *

Me desperté por segunda vez desnudo en la cama de Bastian sólo que esta vez no estaba huyendo. Iba a levantarme y tomar una ducha, sin embargo. Olía a sudor rancio y a sexo. Me incliné para besar al hombre aturdido junto a mí en el hombro y él pestañeó despertándose.

"Buenos días." Saludé.

"Te quedaste". Él observó con una sonrisa soñolienta.

"Por supuesto que sí", le aparté el pelo de la frente y le di un beso allí, "¿Me prestas algo de ropa? Voy a tomar una ducha muy rápida y luego haré un paseo vergonzoso para conseguir un poco de café."

"Claro, nene. Coge lo que quieras".

Lo besé suavemente y bajé de la cama para ojear en sus cajones. Elegí un par de jeans ajustados, a pesar de que sabía que se amontonarían en mis tobillos, debido a sus largas piernas, y una camiseta de algodón suave. Los agarré junto con un par de boxers y me fui al cuarto de baño. Eché el pestillo en la puerta que daba al exterior y abrí el agua, deteniéndome para mirarme en el espejo. Hablando de cabello despeinado por el sexo. También Sebastian finalmente había logrado dejar un chupetón en mi cuello. Por alguna razón no me importó mucho. Robé un poco de pasta de dientes y la moví alrededor de la boca.

Al entrar en el chorro caliente de la ducha suspiré. Se sentía increíble. Yo estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Me tomé un momento para simplemente asimilarlo.

Oí abrirse la puerta y supe que era la que daba a la habitación de Bas. Le oí cepillarse los dientes y eché un vistazo a través del cristal empañado a su larga y esbelta silueta. Acababa de terminar de lavar mi cuerpo y estaba a punto de lavarme el pelo cuando él dio un golpecito en el cristal.

"¿Hay sitio para uno más allí, princesa?" Llamó a través del cristal.

"Claro, vamos, entra" respondí mientras empecé a trabajar el champú en el pelo. Él abrió la puerta de cristal y se metió detrás de mí. Sus brazos inmediatamente envolvieron mi cintura y me tiró hacia atrás contra su pecho.

"Hey, sexy." Dijo besando mi cuello.

"Bas", me reí, "Estoy tratando de lavarme el pelo."

"¿Está utilizando mi champú?", preguntó hundiendo una mano a través de mi pelo enjabonado y tratando de besar mi cuello.

"Sí." Respondí y me liberé fuera de su agarre para lavar mi pelo.

"Por mucho que me encanta cómo hueles, a una parte de mí le gusta la idea de que huelas como yo." Admitió cuando empezó a lavar su propio cabello.

"Probablemente, la misma parte posesiva de ti que cubrió mi cuerpo de chupetones." Yo le sonreí con suficiencia haciéndole reír. Se veía adorable cubierto de jabón. Besé su nariz. "Termina. Voy a colarme en mi habitación y luego me reuniré contigo en la cocina para nuestro tradicional café de por la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y me dio un beso rápido antes de pasar por delante de mí bajo el chorro de agua. Salí y me sequé rápidamente, me vestí y me deslicé fuera, metiéndome en mi habitación. Finn seguía roncando. Rápidamente me puse unos calcetines y después de unos segundos de pensar, me enfundé en la sudadera con capucha de color amarillo que no había devuelto a Bas. Agarré mi diario y me fui a la cocina. Bas no estaba todavía, pero Carole estaba sentada leyendo el periódico.

"Buenos días, Carole," le saludé con un beso en la mejilla, "¿Estás leyendo en francés?"

"Buenos días. Y no, sólo estoy mirando las imágenes. ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo parisina?" Me reí.

"Te ves fabulosa. ¿Quieres café?" Le pregunté cuando fui a sacar las tazas.

"No, gracias, cariño." Asentí con la cabeza, cogí dos tazas y comencé a hacer el café. Terminó justo en el momento en el que Bas llegó, dejándome sin aliento al llevar una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de chándal. Él se veía lindo de la ostia.

"Buenos días, señoras." Saludó con una sonrisa.

"Ten cuidado o te pondré sal en tu café en lugar de azúcar." Le advertí mientras mezclaba su café cómo a él le gustaba.

"Lo siento, princesa." Él suspiró y se sentó junto a Carole en un taburete. Le di su café y me serví el mío. Él tomó un gran sorbo y suspiró. Me acerqué por detrás de él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, metiendo mi cara en la curva de su cuello. Él tomó mi taza y la puso sobre el mostrador para que no la derramara.

"Vosotros dos parece que os estáis llevando bien de nuevo." Carole comentó con una sonrisa. La miré por encima del hombro de Bas y me sonrojé.

"No se lo digas a papá, pero estamos como saliendo ahora." Admití.

"¿Por qué no quieres que tu padre lo sepa?" Preguntó ella.

"Porque él es sobre protector y no quiero que se entere hasta después de que dejemos París, así Bas estará a salvo de la Inquisición española para determinar si él es digno."

"Está bien, voy a esperar hasta que tú quieras decírselo. Pero será mejor que se lo digas pronto, jovencito." Asentí y liberé a Bas para beber mi café. Estaba a mitad de camino de acabármelo cuando Finn entró dando traspiés.

"Buenos días." Le dije con un gesto con la mano.

"Hey, hermano, no te oí llegar anoche." Dijo mientras se servía un poco de cereales. Carole enarcó una ceja. Tosí.

"Sí, tú ya estabas dormido. Volvimos bastante tarde." Bas asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy segura de que vosotros dos estuvisteis hasta muy tarde hablando." Carole comentó con una sonrisa. Me sonrojé de color rojo vivo y Bastian se rio. Finn sólo parecía confundido.

"Debe ser por eso que estoy tan agotado.", Dijo Bastian con un meneo de su ceja. Yo le golpeé en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Entonces vete a tomar una siesta. Estoy harto de ver tu cara de todos modos".

"¡Ay, nene!" Dijo con un suspiro de falsa ofensa.

"¡Oh!" Finn se quedó sin aliento, "¡Vosotros dos os estáis acostando juntos!" Bastian se echó a reír y yo di un grito.

"Finn", le fulminé con la mirada.

"¿Qué?", Dijo con la boca llena de cereales.

"Te falta tacto, querido". Carole explicó, "No lo menciones a los otros padres, ¿de acuerdo? No todos pueden ser tan guays como tu mamá." Sonreí y Finn se encogió de hombros.

"Chicos, sois raros", dijo Bastian con amabilidad y él se fue a acurrucar con su perro. Después de comer unas tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete, lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo. Supongo que yo le había agotado.

_Querido diario,_

_Estoy tan feliz. Y no es sólo porque Bas es increíble en la cama. Él y yo estamos saliendo ahora de manera no oficial. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en no decírselo a nadie (además de Carole) hasta después de que el viaje de verano terminara. De esa manera tendríamos tiempo para explicarnos, o al menos yo lo haría. Yo sabía que tenía que enfrentarme a mis amigos y a papá antes de que ellos pudieran atacarle a él._

_Hablando de ir a casa. Mañana. Mañana debo empacar y tomamos un avión._

_¡No quiero ir a casa! Este verano ha sido como un sueño fabuloso. No quiero despertar. Por lo menos los dos nos vamos a Nueva York pronto. De una fabulosa ciudad de la moda a otra. Blaine se va a quedar en la residencia de estudiantes, Bas está consiguiendo un apartamento, y yo me quedo con Rachel y San. Será bueno._

_Me gusta la idea de Bas y yo siedno una pareja en Nueva York. Podemos tomar un café juntos y salir a comer. O puedo visitarle en su casa y podemos abrazarnos y cocinar ¡y tener sexo! No es que el sexo sea todo lo que me importa. Sigo siendo un romántico de corazón después de todo. Tal vez si en realidad duramos, podríamos conseguir un apartamento juntos y podré dejar de encontrar pelos negros largos en la ducha._

_Él se ha quedado inconsciente con su perro en este momento y se ve tan adorable. Me pregunto si él traerá a Pépé con él a Nueva York. Es uno de los pocos perros a los que no me importa abrazar, incluso si me deja pelos encima. Puedo vernos acurrucándonos juntos, los tres. Podría ser un amante de los perros._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 25 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / badanddog2editcute_zps85d379fe (punto) jpg (Foto de Bas durmiendo con su perro. Kurt escribe "Esto podría ser la cosa más linda que jamás he visto")


	26. Chapter 26

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Muchas gracias como siempre a los que dejáis reviews, me encanta leeros y comentar los capítulos con vosotros. Isse De Luna (a ti no puedo contestarte por privado) decirte que muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de que te gusten mis traducciones :) Y ahora os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo del fic de SciFiGeek14. Esto llega a su fin, chicos.

**K&S**

* * *

Bas estaba acostado en mi cama mirándome mientras terminaba de hacer las maletas. Subí la cremallera de mi última bolsa con un profundo suspiro y me subí a la cama con él.

"¿Listo?", él preguntó moviéndose a un lado para darme un poco de espacio. Acurruqué mi cara en su clavícula.

"Sí. No quiero irme." Dije arrastrando las palabras. Él revolvió mi pelo.

"Quedémonos aquí, entonces. Tendremos una pequeña casa y plantaremos flores y frutas en nuestro gran patio trasero," Él se apoyó en un codo para poder presionar besos por toda mi cara, "Viviremos a base de rica comida y vino y nos acostaremos fuera en nuestro tejado cada noche y miraremos las estrellas." Le sonreí y tiré su cara hacia mí para darle un beso adecuado.

"Deja de tratar de robar mi corona como el romántico empedernido en esta relación." Dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Tú lo sacas de mí. Eres una mala influencia." Bromeó y yo enredé nuestros tobillos. Él llevaba una de mis camisetas y yo llevaba su sudadera con capucha. Era extraño que hubiéramos llegado a la parte de compartir ropa en nuestra relación tan rápidamente. Era muy agradable. Olía como él y él olía como yo y olíamos como una pareja. En mi cabeza sabía que sonaba raro, pero lo ignoré mientras él besaba detrás de mi oreja.

"Kurt" Finn llamó a través de la puerta antes de abrirla y asomar la cabeza a través de ella, "Tenemos que irnos. Burt necesita que coloquemos las maletas." Suspiré y traté de esconderme en el pecho de Bastian.

"Ahora salimos, Finn." Bas respondió por mí. Finn asintió y se fue. Seguí escondido en su pecho.

"No quiero." Hice un puchero.

"Vamos, nene," Se sentó y tiró de mí hacia arriba con él, "tengo algo para ti."

"¿Un regalo?" me levantó el ánimo. Él se rió y tocó la punta de mi nariz.

"Sip. Tú ve a llevar tus cosas al coche y me encontraré contigo allí abajo. Tengo que cogerlo de mi habitación". Asentí y me levanté para agarrar mi bolsa. Me detuve para besar su mejilla antes de correr rápidamente por la puerta.

"Hey, papá." Saludé mientras dejé caer mis maletas en el montón.

"Hey tú, chico", dijo en respuesta. "¿Te lo has pasado bien en el viaje?"

"Sí. No quiero irme".

"Y supongo que no tiene nada que ver con que el chico Smythe y tú os hayáis vuelto íntimos ahora, ¿verdad?", preguntó con una sonrisa. Carole le había estado contagiando el entusiasmo.

"No tengo ni idea de lo estás hablando." Le respondí con una sonrisa tímida. Me dio una palmada en la espalda amablemente.

"Hablando del diablo, creo que alguien quiere despedirse," Él asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro y vi a Bas merodeando, "Voy a dejar que los dos habléis sin el viejo mirándoos." Él sonrió y se fue a ver si Carole necesitaba ayuda con las bolsas.

"Hola." Dije girándome a Bastian con una sonrisa y tendí mi mano hacia él.

"Hey", respondió él, acercándose y enlazando nuestros dedos, "¿Todo guardado?" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí," Me mordí el labio, "¿Tienes mi regalo?". Él se rió.

"Sólo piensas en eso. Extiende tus manos." Lo hice y me puso un colgante en mis palmas abiertas. Era una cadena con una esfera de metal envejecido al final.

"Oh. Es hermoso".

"Es un medallón." Él extendió la mano y me mostró que la bola redonda se dividía en dos semicírculos. Sonreí mientras veía una foto de nosotros dos sonriendo a la cámara como tontos.

"Gracias, Bas. Es bonito." Me lo puse y él pasó su mano por encima de él, rozando sus dedos por encima de mi pecho. No me importaba si alguien estaba mirando, tendría que hacerse público con el tiempo, y me incliné hacia delante y le besé con fuerza. "¿Nos vemos en un par de semanas?" Él asintió con la cabeza, presionando su frente con la mía. Él sollozó.

"¿Me prometes que no vas a desaparecer? Me siento como si sólo te tuviera a ti." Me reí.

"Deja de llorar, bobo. No me vas a perder. Vamos a ser la pareja más fabulosa de la ciudad de Nueva York. Lo prometo."

_Querido diario,_

_Estoy en un avión de vuelta a casa. Es triste. Pero tengo un nuevo novio y un medallón alrededor del cuello. También tengo un montón de increíbles recuerdos de este verano._

_Nueva York, aquí vengo para un año increíble por delante de mí._

_Voy a dormir hasta que este avión aterrice._

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos que Kurt toma en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 26 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / packingupedit_zpsf38955eb (punto) jpg (foto de la maleta "Empacando para irnos")

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / cuddlesedit_zpsfd262a85 (punto) jpg (foto que Finn hizo una vez mientras Kurt y Sebastian se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo "Imaginé que te gustaría esto. Puse la huella de mi dedo sobre ella. Lo siento -Finn")


	27. Epílogo

**N.T.** Ay chicos que esto se acaba. Bueno, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que ha seguido este fic y en especial a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios capítulo a capítulo (MeLlamanSigyn, Suuw, Gabriela Cruz, Ilse Wayland, Candy Criss, darckel, Isse DeLuna, Melissa360, Lucas1177, Faberry-Dianna, ClaudiaSchmidtColfer, Logan Martinez, Chesire de CrissColfer, Yazz Clainer, iizacrissGleek) creo que no me dejo a nadie. Deciros que con vuestras respuestas hacéis que me anime a traducir más fics ;) Gracias a todos. Y ahora os dejo con el epílogo a esta maravillosa historia de SciFiGeek14. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic! ;)

**K&S**

* * *

"¿Es esta la última caja?" Le pregunté mientras rasgaba la cinta para abrir la tapa de la misma.

"Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que lo es. ¿Qué hay dentro?" Bas preguntó mientras enchufaba un portátil. Miré a través de la caja.

"Parece como un viejo jersey de lacrosse de Dalton y algunas camisetas." Dije sacándolas. Una oleada de olor de Sebastian me golpeó y lo inhalé alegremente.

"Sólo échalas con las camisas de dormir, nene." Él dijo y fue a coger la bolsa de su ordenador portátil. Yo doblé cuidadosamente cada camiseta y las metí en el cajón con sus otros pijamas. Miré alrededor de la habitación y luego salí de la habitación a la zona principal de la vivienda. Era un bonito apartamento, sin duda, pagado con el dinero de sus padres. Era grande para un apartamento en Nueva York y habíamos hecho un buen trabajo decorándolo. Tengo planeado pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Encontré a Bas en la sala de estar, que estaba al otro lado de la cocina donde habíamos colocado un pequeño televisor de pantalla plana. Él estaba sacando y apilando libros de la escuela que necesitaría para las clases en la mesita auxiliar. Me senté en el sofá y lo vi arreglar cosas.

"Estate quieto y ven a abrazarte conmigo." Me quejé con un mohín y él se rió entre dientes, dejando el libro que tenía en la mano y uniéndose a mí en el sofá. Me acerqué a él y le tiré más cerca. Él se echó encima y yo me recosté en el sofá estirándome todo lo largo que era. Nos recostamos cara a cara y nos envolvimos el uno alrededor del otro.

"Gracias por ayudarme a arreglar mi nueva casa." Dijo él rozando una mano a través de mi pelo. Sonreí y presioné un beso en sus labios.

"Fue enteramente egoísta", le informé, "Yo sabía que voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí en el futuro y quería asegurarme de que era digno de mi presencia." Él dejó escapar una carcajada. "También quiero que me lo debas."

"¿Debértelo?" Él levantó una ceja.

"Sí."

"¿Y cómo voy a pagar esto que "te debo"?"

"Con galletas y besos y desayunos y mamadas." Respondí con una sonrisa de superioridad. Él sonrió.

"Lo cual voy a hacer con mucho gusto, cada día. Sólo tenías que pedirlo". Él me besó y me reí en su boca. Era tan feliz.

"Este va a ser el mejor año de la historia." Dije con un suspiro.

"Me inclino a estar de acuerdo, princesa." Él presionó más besos en mi cara antes de deslizarse debajo de mi barbilla.

"Mmm, Bastian." Me sentía tan feliz y contento. Podía verme a mí mismo enamorado de este hombre.

"¿Tienes hambre?", él preguntó entre besos y yo paré para pensar.

"Un poco, sí. Hemos estado trabajando duro".

"Pienso exactamente lo mismo." Se sentó y se acercó a un montón de panfletos y folletos que había recogido. Cogió uno de la mitad del montón causando que algunos se deslizaran hacia abajo en el suelo. Miró a lo que él había agarrado y lo levantó para que yo lo leyera.

"¿Pizza? Me parece bien." Estuve de acuerdo y él se levantó para ir a llamar por teléfono. Me incliné hacia el suelo para recoger el desorden que había hecho. La mayoría de ellos eran menús de sitios con comida para llevar y anuncios de bares y clubes de la zona, pero uno me llamó la atención.

Era un folleto de viajes para un hotel en Italia. Lo hojeé. Era un hotel llamado The Inn en el Foro Romano y se veía muy elegante. Tenía un spa y todo. Las camas de las habitaciones incluso tenían un dosel sobre ellas. Yo siempre había querido ir a Roma y a otros lugares de Italia. Había una moda genial en Italia también. La lengua italiana era muy sexy también, no es que yo vaya a dejar que mi novio que habla francés sepa eso.

"¿Bas?" Yo le grité mientras colgaba con la pizzería. Volvió hacia mí.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Para qué es esto?", le pregunté, mostrándole el folleto. Él me sonrió.

"Yo estaba pensando que el próximo verano podríamos dividir nuestro tiempo entre Francia e Italia." La forma en que lo dijo me hizo sonreír. No había duda en su mente de que nosotros todavía estaríamos juntos el próximo verano. Y por eso yo sólo tenía que besarlo sin sentido hasta que la pizza llegara.

- Fin -

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Para ver las fotos en este capítulo podéis ir al capítulo 27 del fic en AO3 works / 817688 / chapters / 1556740 o a continuación os pongo los enlaces solo de las fotos ( en i963 (punto) photobucket ) - y añadís quitando los espacios y sustituid (punto) por .

/ albums / ae114 / scifigeek14 / kurtbastian%20fic / basbeingsweetedit_zps41d0361c (punto) jpg (Foto que Sebastian le hace a Kurt y escribe "Te ves hermoso" y Kurt escribe al lado "¡Calla!"


End file.
